TT: Season Eight
by ThSamurai
Summary: Chimera: Robin has seen many terrible things and seems to have handled it very well. Yet after Starfire narrowly escapes a fatal accident he begins to grow more and more paranoid. Are Robin’s experiences finally taking a toll on him?
1. Episode Guide

Here it is, continuing on from last season is season eight! I really hope all of you like this one as much as the last two. And please if I ever get carried away tell me, there's no need to look like a luny in front of everyone right? This is actually the one I've been looking forward to doing, so tell me what ya think.

* * *

Teen Titans

Season Eight

**Season Summary:** In a dark corner of space a terrible enemy has resurfaced and is beginning their invasion of the galaxy. The only thing that stands in the way of the Psions is a team of heroes who live in a giant 'T'.

_Italics_ denotes story arc episode

Episode Guide

Episode 27; "The Leader pt.3"

Episode 28; "24"

Episode 29; "_Nemesis_"

Episode 30; "Chimera"

Episode 31; "Quid Pro Quo"

Episode 32; "_Gambit_"

Episode 33; "Serfdom"

(Season Break)

Episode 34; "Rite of Passage"

Episode 35; "_A matter of Leverage_"

Episode 36, "Ladies Man"

Episode 37; "Holier than thou"

Episode 38; "_Prisoners of War pt.1_"

Episode 39; "_Prisoners of War pt.2_"

**Episode 27; "The Leader pt.3"**

As Robin engages in a final showdown with his long time nemesis, the others must ensure they have a means to return home. Or will the Titans be trapped in the future forever?

**Episode 28; "24"**

Robin and Starfire are enjoying a short time together at the mall when they're taken hostage by Red X. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy are given twenty-four hours to meet his demands before Robin and Starfire are never seen again.

**Episode 29; "_Nemesis_"**

On the day Cyborg's birthday rolls around the Titans are made aware of a powerful alien race. They soon find themselves the target of a new evil when they inadvertently reveal Earth to the Psions.

**Episode 30; "Chimera"**

Robin has seen many terrible things and seems to have handled it very well. Yet after Starfire narrowly escapes a fatal accident he begins to grow more and more paranoid. Are Robin's experiences finally taking a toll on him?

**Episode 31; "Quid Pro Quo"**

Starfire grows unusually angry after loosing a simple sparing match. Once calm she informs her friends that she has a rare Tamaranian illness. What ensues is a galaxy-wide scavenger hunt for Starfire's remedy.

**Episode 32; "_Gambit_"**

Believing that secrets of the Psions lie within an older pool of knowledge, the Titans venture to Aqualad's home of Atlantis. Beast Boy learns all is not well within the Doom Patrol.

**Episode 33; "Serfdom"**

Loki suddenly appears in Titans Tower and without his powers. They're mildly amused when he tells them the Eese have turned him mortal until he's made up for his misdeeds.

_Season Break_

**Episode 34; "Rite of Passage"**

Starfire becomes interested in the rituals and traditions of normal earthen teenage girls. Unable to contain her fervor for trying new things she invites a number of her female Titan colleagues for a 'part of slumber'.

**Episode 35; "_A matter of Leverage_"**

The Psions threaten Themyscira in order to compel Wonder Girl to do their bidding. Can she bring herself to confront her friends or risk loosing the only home she's ever known?

**Episode 36, "Ladies Man"**

Who is the new guy that has suddenly shown up around Titans Tower? What is his strange gift he calls the 'Lotus'? And why is it Raven and Starfire seem head over heels for him?

**Episode 37; "Holier than thou"**

Mother Mae-Eye causes trouble at Titans Tower again when she forces them to fall asleep one by one. Each Titan must face their worst nightmare or risk loosing their minds forever.

**Episode 38; "_Prisoners of War pt.1_"**

The Titans have disappeared. Why have they suddenly vanished? Where could they have gone? The Titans East learn it has something to do with their latest offensive against the Psions and their dire objective.

**Episode 39; "_Prisoners of War pt.2_"**

Can the Titans and the Titans East stop the Psions from wiping out the only planet standing between them and galactic domination? The heroes find themselves having to trust an unlikely ally.

* * *

How was that? We'll see how the last part of the last season, also this season's opener, turns out. That is a weird concept isn't it? OKay Laters! 


	2. The Leader pt3 act1

Christmas is as much a lazy time of year as it is fun, most of the time. Yes, lazy, that's what i've been for the past two weeks. And thats just bad. Irritating to say the least. Thanks for the reivews, sorry you all had to wait so long. **TTHPFan, Teen Freak, Merchantfan, Guardian of Azarath, Tsuikikage1213, Linzheart92, Shandow the Dark, Realfanficts, Samanthe2121**

* * *

Outside the tower Raven kept a careful watch on the guards to ensure she wasn't discovered. A green humming bird flew down beside her then turned back into the familiar form of Beast Boy.

"Are we ready?" He nodded.

"Yeah, we're all set." He pulled a remote that he'd configured to a detonator. "Let's just hope they're not anywhere near the spot when this thing goes."

---------

Robin sat himself upright but as he did found himself staring up the arm of alien with tears in her eyes. Slade walked through the absolute mess that common room had become.

"Excellent work Starfire, now finish him." Slade knew she wouldn't just act immediately. The technology wasn't perfect and did allow for some control of the body here and there. Thus he needed to push her in the right direction.

"Starfire….don't."

"FINISH HIM!" She looked away from his face.

"Robin……forgive me." Robin vision had been taken up solely by the green glow of Starfire's hand. His whole world then became a quick burst of energy and the feeling of falling.

---------

"Robin!" Gasped Raven.

"What is it?" She grabbed his arm

"Something's happened; we have to get in there now!" Beast Boy nodded hastily and fumbled with the remote. As soon as he had it in had again he paused.

"Okay, here we go." He flicked open the open the casing and moved his finger over the switch. With just a moment more of hesitation, done away with by a small hit from Raven, Beast Boy pressed down on the trigger.

---------

Robin's mouth hung ajar from the impact just between his chest and stomach. Starfire stared at him with a dulled look of shock. Cyborg was simply frozen on the spot. Slade eagerly took in the high tension and sorrow to follow with much pleasure. As Robin's head sagged forward he fell to one side and lay limp. Slade tapped a button on his wrist and collar around Starfire's neck fell apart. The moment she regained control of her body she rushed down at the boy wonder's side.

"ROBIN!" Just as Cyborg began to follow a distant explosion shock the tower somewhat. Starfire's tear stained eyes cast a perplexed look about. Slade ran to a screen to see the majority of his drones gathering at the explosion's origin. His only visible eye narrowed as there were only two Titans missing from his possession. He became aware of something rising from the ground behind him and was not a bit surprise to see Raven and Beast Boy behind him. Raven through up a shield as she knew Slade would automatically launch his own psychic attack at her. She brought up the barrier just in time. The dark energy emanating from Slade's hands bombarded her without end. She craned her neck to one side.

"GO! I-CAN'T-KEEP THIS UP!" Starfire and Beast Boy each took one of Robin's arms over their shoulders and with Cyborg gathered around Raven.

"You can't escape that easily," hissed Slade. Raven barred her teeth in an effort to hold their worst enemy at bay. "You will fail." Raven hated to admit it but she was beginning to fall under the strain. Cyborg caught Starfire's eyes and two exchanged a nod. Cyborg went low and Starfire went high, both targeting Slade as he bombarded Raven. The masked villain was then forced to concentrate on three targets; which he appeared to do expertly. As Starfire flew around behind him he guided a computer terminal to meet her in the air. She carved it in half with a swipe of her empowered hands. Still all the while Slade kept his never-ending attack on Raven. Beads of sweat poured down her head and she panted almost painfully. Slade kicked a wave of energy at Cyborg who dove on his side and at the same time managed to get in a shot at Slade's ankle. This minor hit caused the villain to loose just enough concentration and Raven took up Beast Boy and Robin in her shroud. Once Starfire saw that the other three were safely gone she swooped down to gather up Cyborg. She flew up to the window, broke open a hole for them to leave through but paused. She looked back down at Slade who simply stood watching her. She sent a cold look back at him and took Cyborg out with her.

---------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

---------

The Leader pt.3

Act.1

The Titans were careful to find shelter devoid of loyalists or people too afraid to keep their mouths shut. Robin held an icepack to his head while Starfire helped Raven tend to the small wound on his midsection.

"I'm glad you were able to pull it up at the last second Star," mumbled Robin. She looked from his stomach to his face. "A little lower and…." Raven took her glowing hands away.

"You should be just fine, just don't overexert yourself for a while." He nodded at the doctor's orders. Cyborg, who along with Beast Boy stood watch by the windows, turned with a sigh.

"So now what? We're right back where we started. We can't trust a single soul in around here and Slade's got eyes and ears everywhere. I say we make a break for the T-Ship, go home, and count our blessings."

"No." Said Robin pulling himself up to his feet. Their eyes followed him as he went. "We have a responsibility, let's do what we came here to do."

"We are so few against many," said Starfire.

"Hey-Hey Raven, tell em' my idea!" Said Beast Boy as he still gazed out the window. She trained a pair of eyes over at him.

"Why don't _you_ tell them?"

"I'm busy being a look out."

"Would _one_ of you tell me?!" Exclaimed Robin. Raven settled on being Beast Boy's second voice.

"We thought maybe if we widened the bandwidth on our communicators it might be able to pick up other signals within this time period." Cyborg moved away from his post to stand beside Raven.

"You mean…find ourselves?"

"Or any of the other Titans." Starfire protested.

"But Raven we have risked much by allowing ourselves to be seen by many people and Slade himself. If we come in contact with our future selves the results could be…."

"Be what?" asked Raven curiously. Starfire glanced at Robin and shrugged.

"I…do not know actually."

"You met all of us in the future before Star," said Robin.

"Yes but as you may recall I was not among of all of you to be seen by myself." Beast Boy lightly hit his head against the glass.

"I hope we figure something out quick before all this time talk melts my brain." He felt it was safe to look away from the outside for just a while and turned to his friends. "Look guys I think it's the best plan we've got apart from plan B which homp it out to the T-Ship and go home. I think it's worth the risk." As the consulting was considered done all heads now turned to Robin. He looked up at Cyborg.

"Do it."

"Doing it." He took Beast Boy outside with him and thus they began their search. Raven returned her attention to Robin.

"That's enough Raven I'm fine," he said shooing her hand away.

"She is just being thorough," said Starfire holding his shoulder. "Please continue Raven." Undeterred by Robin's first rejection Raven began her work again. This Robin grew aggravated.

"I said I'm fine." He pushed his way past the two girls and made his way outside. Perplexity and hurt crossed Starfire's face while suspicion flitted across Raven's. She crossed her arms and took a seat for a short meditation.

"Raven?"

"Yes?" she responded with closed eyes.

"Why is Robin angry with us…or me?"

"He isn't." The alien grew confused. "He's angry alright, but not at any of us." Starfire looked in the direction he'd walked out in. "Don't worry Starfire he'll be fine, he probably just needs a moment or two."

---------

Robin walked out into the cold air, his feet made crunching sounds in the snow as he went. He found Cyborg and Beast Boy standing a fair distance away from the hide looking for anything resembling a signal. A little chilled Robin walked up behind them.

"Anything?" Cyborg glanced at him then look back upwards with sigh.

"Man this is worse than trying to find cell phone service. I move around every which way looking for at least one little ol' bar and it takes me forever-" He stopped himself so abruptly that it caught Robin and Beast Boy's attention.

"Dude you found something?!" Cyborg cast an amazed open mouth up at the sky and slowly nodded.

"Yeah….one signal, couple hundred miles east of here." Robin and Beast Boy exchanged excited smiles.

"Can you tell whose it is?" Once again Cyborg nodded. "Who? Whose is it?" Cyborg retracted the small dish back into his head and stared at Robin.

"Yours."

* * *

Intrigued by the prospect of meeting Robin as a grown man they quietly made their way back to their hidden spacecraft and with Cyborg guiding the way flew a fair distance away from Jump City. Not entirely realizing that along the way the heroes picked up a shadow or two. When Cyborg finally reported that they'd reached their destination the five Titans near a house out in the country side. They landed the T-Ship in a clearing farther in the woods and continued the rest of the way on foot. The house was not really out in the middle of nowhere, just far enough so that one got the impression they were the only human being for miles around.

As they drew nearer they heard a rhythmic clanging sound, like a hammer working against a piece of metal. They moved around the back side of the house and found a small workshop. They grew perplexed when a sign on it read _Grayson's Metal Works_.Outside it off to the side was a metal frame with the one working on it hidden within its confines. They saw his arm holding the hammer rise and fall with each stroke. Robin glanced at his teammates before clearing his throat.

"Dick Grayson?"

"Yeah," came a rather nonchalant response. Before Robin could continue he spoke again. "If you wanna place an order you need to wait in the house. I don't let customers in the work area; it's a liability thing I'm sure you understand." His voice housed unmistakable regret. Robin rubbed his forehead tiresomely.

"We just need to talk to you for a minuet." With the hammer still in hand it waved toward the house.

"Wait in the house," he repeated irritably. Starfire stepped up beside Robin.

"Please, just a moment of your time." The hammer strokes came to a stop. It obvious he somehow recognized her voice. He slowly raised himself from around the frame and they saw an aged form of Robin himself. His face was shadowed by a barely showing beard, as if he hadn't shaved in days. He stared at the Titans in absolute awe and bewilderment.

"Ohhh jeez."

---------

The living room within the older Robin's house was quite small. They seated themselves in any open chair or spot of sofa that was empty. He walked back in carrying a tray with some beverages on it.

"Yeah I'm sorry if things are kinda messy, I wasn't really expecting to run into my team from the past."

"You aren't the least bit….shocked?" asked Raven. Dick shrugged.

"Why should I? I'd be willing to bet we've traveled through time a lot more times than anyone else. Boy that kinda sounds redundant." Robin nodded in nervous agreement and took a sip of his drink. His face scrunched up upon drinking it and set it back down wit a sour look. They all stared at him wondering if his drink had infect been poisoned.

"Thirty years…" said the boy wonder. "Thirty years and I'm still not any good at making lemonade?" he asked in utter disbelief. Dick threw his hands up.

"Guess the future changes now." Starfire set her untouched lemonade back down.

"Robin-"

"Dick."

"Forgive me, Dick. Where are the other Titans? Should they not be somewhere close?" Dick leant his head back.

"Actually Star I don't think you'll be seeing them on this run."

"How come?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh its nothing……they just don't wanna have anything to do with me." For a moment it might have seemed like he was joking. Then it was clear from the sarcastic smile on his face that he was serious.

"Why?" asked Robin with a complete lack of understanding. "S-Slade's still out there, we need to get everyone together and-"

"And what," interrupted Dick. "Go stop him? Bring him down, defeat him, put him behind bars, throw him in the slammer, you know….exactly how many other ways are there for saying 'arrest him'?"

"Are you trying to be funny?" asked Raven.

"I did have my days didn't I Raven?" replied Dick a bit snidely. Robin waved his hands impatiently.

"N-No no! Okay we don't have time to be funny or any of that, Slade's out there and-Oh would you look at that-HE'S KING OF THE WORLD!" Dick stared up at his past counterpart with a slight look of marveling.

"You know I used to be just like you." Robin shot Starfire a incredulous glance. "I was always the first one out the door every single morning of every single day of every single year. For a while the rest of you," he gestured to Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. "You guys must've figured it was just me being me, then of course the obsession grew and grew like a balloon and we all know what happens when you fill a balloon with too much air." The Titans grew rather stiff. "The three of you left." Once again he referred to Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. "You just couldn't take it anymore; I mean I would not let it go. Every waking second of my day was spent trying to stop this psychopath that somehow got hit hands on ultimate power. Now you were different Star." All eyes moved to the red head.

"Me?" she asked holding a closed hand to her chest.

"You," replied Dick pointing at her. "You stuck by me all the way no matter what." Though this made Starfire smile somewhat Robin's face remained pensive. If she stuck by him then where was she now? Dick's demeanor dampened. "You stuck by me no matter how angry I got, how loud I'd shout…" Starfire's smile gradually faded. He ducked his head down then brought it back up with an ironic chuckle. "I tell you Star, you really were a saint to put up with me."

"I do not understand, where am I now?" He paused. It was almost as if he were afraid of them.

"Four years ago I was investigating some kind of factory or processing plant-I don't know-but anyway of course I spent what time I had not with Starfire but with trying to take down my bad guy." It was clear there was much self disdain in his voice. "So we finally make our way into this place and lo and behold it turned out to be an ambush." Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged looks. "Slade gave us the option to surrender, but I wouldn't budge; too proud and too stupid to see reality. When I wouldn't put my hands up Slade had his guys open up on us with everything they had. By the time I woke back up the whole place was a mess: lumber splinter asunder, iron beams piled up everywhere, it was a wonder it didn't collapsed right then. When Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy came by the house again they saw I was alone." It was then that it dawned on everyone. Robin's mouth hung open.

"No."

"That was the last straw as far as they were concerned, since then they've had absolutely nothing to do with me." Starfire took in slow steady breaths.

"T-T-Then I….I am…"

"That's right Star…..I got you killed," said Dick with a faraway stare. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy's reaction was close to if not quite similar to their future counterparts. All three of them were utterly shocked at what had happened. Before the streams in her eyes could be seen by anyone else Starfire quickly walked out of the house. Robin's gaze followed Starfire outside then he turned it back to Dick who was slowly nodding. "Yup, why couldn't she have just done what was better for her and gotten mad at me at least once?" Robin the glass he was holding out his hand. Once the following clatter had subsided he spoke.

"Are you screwing with us?" Dick quirked an eyebrow. "Because I don't want Starfire going out of her mind because you're running off at the mouth!"  
"Why would I make something like this up? I guess I was just trying to warn you." Robin looked about incredulously.

"Warn us?! Warn us about what?! We have a job to do!"

"To do what? TO DO WHAT?" The three remaining Titans really didn't know what to make of this. Dick picked up the downed glass and held it tightly. "We spent everyday saving our little city and sometimes the world from all sorts of baddies and danger and what happens? Five minuets later the world would go right back to being in trouble again. Slade can't be beaten by either of us, he's finally done it. You'd do better to leave now and find some other planet or dimension to settle in."

"So we're wasting our time, is that what you're saying?" asked Beast Boy crossly.

"Uhh der! Why can't the world ever stay out of trouble for more than two seconds? It wasn't fair to us and not fair to you guys now."

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Robin sternly. Dick looked away from his younger self. He walked through a door-less opening into the kitchen and paused. His hand rested on the frame.

"Go home." Their faces fell. He was serious, he was actually telling them to abandon everything and just leave. His index finer beat against the frame, his back still faced the Titans. "If I've sized up your age right, you've got about another twenty or so years before Slade makes his big move. Enjoy the fresh air and ice cream parlors while you still can."

"We can't do that," said Robin with perseverance. Dick hung his head.

"Then we both still haven't changed. I'm still a lost cause, and you're still a stubborn idiot." He disallowed Robin the opportunity to reply by disappearing into the kitchen then walking down the hallway. Raven moved to go after him but Robin held her back.

"Let him sulk, we've got bigger things to worry about." The boy wonder then went looking for Starfire. Cyborg guzzled down the last of his lemonade.

"Oookay, I was expecting this to go a little differently."

"Yeah, who would've thought Robin would turn into a hopeless lazy oaf," agreed Beast Boy.

"He isn't lazy," said Raven. She peered down the hall through which Dick stalked away. "But he has lost hope."

---------

Robin approached Starfire from behind; she seemed unaware of his incoming presence; too absorbed in her quiet sobs. He stopped walking when he was just a few steps from her.

"Star." She whirled around not bothering to dry her eyes before doing so. He stunned at first glance. She rarely showed him such sad emotion in her eyes but it was shining out through and through.

"It-It cannot be true can it? Do we not make our futures?" Robin didn't know what to say. Never did he imagine himself allowing something so horrible to happen to someone he so cared for. It just seemed impossible. "Would the drive to be victorious carry you to such ends?"

"Never." Was Robin's short and simple reply. He could see that though Starfire wanted desperately to believe him she was in need of convincing. Robin looked around, as if mortified the others or even his past mentor would see him. In a bout of abandonment of principle and perhaps common sense Robin knelt down in front of Starfire and dared not look up at her.

"Starfire, I guess I am to blame for what's happened to you." Starfire's wide eyes strayed from him only for a moment as she noticed Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy quietly stepping outside. "This is probably the dumbest and most corny thing you've ever seen me do but….I just wanted you to know that I would never let anything happen to you." Starfire reached down and took a gentle hold of his arm. He interpreted the gesture and rose upon Starfire's slight upward pull.

"Robin, you need not convince me of anything." She smiled for him. "I always feel safe around you." He smiled a bit timidly. "Perhaps you can get carried away when it concerns Slade, but this future is different from the one you yourself can now create. You always have the love of your friends, and me." One side of Robin's mouth curved into a lopsided grin.

"This is all mushy and corny just like said," said Raven making Robin jump. He mentally turned a shade of red that would have rivaled a stop light. "But this has been a little bit of a waste of time."

"Rae's right," said Cyborg. "If we can't attack Slade head on then we need to think of something else."

"A change of tactic would indeed be prudent," agreed Starfire. Robin cast one last look back at the house in which he supposedly would end up in. Although he'd made a solemn vow to Starfire never to make the same mistakes, Robin couldn't help but doubt himself.

"Come on." He whispered to his teammates and they began walking away.

---------

Shut up in his room Dick sat off the edge of his bed looking down a worn and faded photo of the one whom he'd lost. She appeared to have never aged a day, and if it were up to him he would have declared her features inside and out, immortal. He stared down at Starfire's broadly smiling face with a steadily hard look. He seemed to have lost his ability to express much over the years.

"I miss you," he said as he once more tossed the picture back under the bed.

* * *

I hadn't intended for this to be in two acts but I was long from finihsing it as one episode so I broke it up. I think it was better this way, I had to get somehting out. Hope you'll like it. 


	3. The Leader pt3 act2

Here it is, finally after about a thousands years I finally finished typing this mammoth of a second act. I hope you enjoy it, because I'm not retyping it. XD Thanks for the awesome reviews and Enjoy! **Guardian of Azarath, Linzheart92, Tsukikage1213, Sklyer-A-Teloiv, Teen Freak, Shadow the Dark, TTHPFan, Samanthe2121**

* * *

Shut up in his room Dick sat off the edge of his bed looking down a worn and faded photo of the one whom he'd lost. She appeared to have never aged a day, and if it were up to him he would have declared her features inside and out, immortal. He stared down at Starfire's broadly smiling face with a steadily hard look. He seemed to have lost his ability to express much over the years. 

"I miss you," he said as he once more tossed the picture back under the bed. It was strange, one would naturally think otherwise, but Dick rarely if every allowed himself to remove the picture from its hiding place. As far as he was concerned he didn't deserve to even look at her. He sat with his face in his hands and his elbows propped up on his legs. "Tell me what to do." Dick was sure he wouldn't so literally hear a blatant answer, but it sure would help at times. Though he didn't hear anything like he predicted, a strange feeling was pulling him towards his closet. He slowly approached with his hand outstretched and his mouth ajar; as though forewarned of a monster lurking within. He pulled open one half of the folding doors and with another gulp and moment of hesitation pushed open a false wall to reveal something. Dick switched on the light and stood gazing at the uniform within. "Alright Star, here I come."

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

The Leader pt.3

Act.2

The five Titans from the past walked in silence back towards the woods. They would have said otherwise but it sure seemed like a terrible waste of time to have come all this way only to find out it was all for naught. Starfire's right hand held her left arm snuggly as she walked beside Robin. Ever so often she would steal a quirk glance at him just to see if there was the slightest hint of emotion. More often than not there was little to none unfortunately, she assumed it was largely due to the fact that his mask shielded his eyes. Robin moved aside a low hanging branch which each Titan took hold of in turn as they passed. He was first to enter the clearing they'd landed in and came to an abrupt halt. Starfire hadn't been paying attention to him and thus bumped into his back then felt Beast Boy hump into her, then Raven into him, and Raven moving before she was squashed by Cyborg.

"What's wrong?" she asked. But she soon saw the answer to that question. They all stood before the empty spot that was once occupied by the T-Ship. Starfire held a hand to her chest.

"Our ship…" Robin tilted his head to one side then gestured to the empty space.

"We did park here didn't we?" Cyborg walked past them and looked. He noticed the dept of the depressions the landing gear had made in the earth.

"Well, it hasn't been gone long."

Beast Boy gazed upwards. "But Cy it's got two supersonic jets, whoever boosted it could be anywhere by now." Cyborg nodded and began something with his arm screen.

"I can probably track it but it will take a few minuets."

"Starfire," said Robin jerking his head upwards. She understood the order and flew skyward to see if she could see it. Robin craned his neck to watch her and tapped his earpiece. "See anything?" Up above the trees Starfire shook her head in dismay.

"No, I do not-UGH!" A shot came out nowhere and struck Starfire in the back.

"STARFIRE!" Raven waved her hands about to produce a blackened net with which to catch her. The Azarathian carefully brought her down within their huddle. She fluttered her eyes open as Robin brushed some loose hair aside. "Are you okay?" She nodded somewhat deliriously.

"I am." Robin turned away from them and looked onward through the woods. "Who attacked me?"

"That's us barf for brains!" The voice which could make even the happiest guy on earth frown caught their attention. The Titans found themselves in the company of the older forms of Gizmo and Mammoth. Mammoth plowed through a thicket of trees while Gizmo flew in stage right on his jetpack.

"Are you serious?" asked Raven quirking an eyebrow. "You two?"

"You got it girly," grunted Mammoth. The Titans all stood back to back in preparation.

"What happened with Brother Blood?" asked Robin. Gizmo sneered at the very mention of the name.

"Are you kidding? That snot muncher didn't stand a chance against Slade. Nobody can!" A rocket launcher appeared from inside his jetpack and thusly released several projectiles. The five heroes scattered just as the missiles impacted the ground. Gizmo's four spider-like legs sprang from his backpack and began jabbing at the closest target. Beast Boy back flipped in a dodge of the legs. Cyborg, with complete disregard of the danger, charged upon Gizmo.

"HIAAAAAA!" He leapt into the air to slam his fist down on his target. A shimmering force field was all he impacted however. The opposite reaction caused Cyborg to bounce back away from the villain. Beast Boy morphed into lion and with Cyborg bringing up the rear they took after the infuriating Gizmo. Raven meanwhile assisted Robin and Starfire in a brawl with Mammoth. Robin jumped about the treetops like a grasshopper until the large behemoth swung a fist at the same tree. The shock forced a strong tremor through the tree making Robin loose his balance. Raven flew away to come to his rescue leaving Starfire in the path of a large trunk which Mammoth now used as a weapon. She turned toward it and with a downward slice of her glowing hands parted the incoming tree down the middle. In the same movement she spun around and blasted him with a mixture of energy from her hands and eyes.

"YooOOOWW!" Beast Boy flew backward from a laser bolt. Cyborg jumped up and caught him out of the air. With an understood thanks they sprang apart as Gizmo passed between two trees. His legs broke them apart as he went.

"That was for Jinx!" Their glares darkened.

"Don't you even talk about her!" Shouted Cyborg. "You weren't even at the eulogy!" He growled like a hardened warrior and unleashed the power of both his sonic cannons. They impacted Gizmo's shield making him only slide back somewhat. He grinned back at the Titans and held up a small disk.

"Eat this you stink'n LOSERS!" He heaved the disk like a frisbee and when it flew just over them it projected a field over Cyborg and Beast Boy. It slowly then began to shrink with them still inside. The blue dome touched a bit of Beast Boy's arm and singed off his sleeve.

"YOW! Dude what is this?"

"Doooom," snickered back Gizmo. From out of the mist a lone projectile shot toward Gizmo. "What the?!" The strange object somehow pierced Gizmo's shield and rendered his equipment useless. The destructive field around Cyborg and Beast Boy soon fell. Gizmo stumbled to his feet mumbling inanely. Just as he was able to look about he felt himself being yanked up into the air. He scowled down at the ground as he dangled in Cyborg's grip. "It stinks being this short." Beast Boy kicked over the ruined technology just as Robin, Starfire, and Raven joined them with the limp Mammoth.

"You guys okay?" asked Robin.

"Just peachy," replied Cyborg. Beast Boy bent down and picked up the throwing weapon. As he brought it into their view Starfire snatched it out of his hands.

"I have seen this technology before."

"Where," inquired Raven. She looked it over. It was a dark blue kunai with spring-loaded wings on each side. The crunching sound of leaves caught their attention. They turned their heads toward the sound and saw their savior emerging from the mist. Starfire uttered his name with a barely audible whisper.

"Nightwing…" He stopped a short distance from them.

"Everyone alright?"

"Peachy," repeated Cyborg. They quickly fixed a gauge over Gizmo's never-closing mouth and made sure both villains were tied and secured. Nightwing looked around at them a bit awkwardly then cleared his throat.

"Could I talk to Starfire?" They glanced at each other as though wondering why he didn't just continue. "Alone," he clarified. He met Robin's eyes and it was clear his young counterpart was not at all comfortable with the idea. He noticed they all shared similar looks. "I promise it won't be long." Starfire looked at Robin as though it all required his final approval. He however trained his eyes to Cyborg and shrugged. With a serious nod Cyborg crossed his arms and walked up to Nightwing.

"Alright son, but I want her back here by eleven."

* * *

Nightwing and Starfire adjourned to another thicket for the privacy he requested. The gauche silences that sometimes fell between Robin and Starfire hardly compared to what was going on now. She stood looking at him innocently with her hands laced together before her. He finally made himself quite staring at her, not that the obvious age gap was not enough to do the job. 

"It sure has been awhile Star." She titled her head at him.

"Has it?" He nodded.

"Yeah." He found a rather large log and sat down. Starfire stared at him in wonder. The last time she saw him, that is, Nightwing, it was not him but the Robin she knew now. Her head began to spin with the complexities of time travel thus she abandoned the concept for the moment. She sat down beside him and observed how his mask disguised his emotions just as much as Robin's.

"You still blame yourself," said Starfire intuitively. He snickered somewhat.

"I think that's been obvious for quite awhile now." The poor alien's face fell at these words. For she was certain Robin never spoke to her like that. He glanced over and saw a look of hurt in her eyes. "Aww jeeze I'm sorry Star." She looked away. "For frying out loud I can't believe I'm doing it again."

"Doing what?" she asked still averting his gaze.

"Being me I guess, Raven once called me a rude and inconsiderate blockhead. So I guess we'll go with that." Starfire nodded and remained silent. This dragged Nightwing's spirits further, for she had not disagreed with him. "Years ago I'd never talk to you like that. I'd probably saw off my own hands before even frowning at you. I know I've changed, I just can't get over how easily I have."

"You have experienced some things no one should ever have to. It is not surprising that it has encouraged many undesirable changes." She turned to him and gently took his arm. "But the Starfire you knew was anything like me; now only has she long forgiven you but she would not want you to berate yourself in such a way."

"But when I think back to the times when it was just you were just the only one left still hanging around with me; how I would sometimes loose my temper……one time I actually hit you." She dropped her gaze sadly. His mouth slacked open. "I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I ran out after in the pouring rain and somehow managed to get you back in the house. After that, I said you should leave and that you'd be better off with the others. But you still wouldn't go," he said in a hoarse whisper. "I will never understand it; to this day it baffles me."

"I tend have hope where it is needed."

"Except in my case Star, you were wasting your time." Starfire hated to allow herself to arrive at such an awful conclusion, but it was possible that perhaps Nightwing did blame himself beyond the capacity to ever get over it. "I'm gonna help you guys, I don't know how just yet but I'm going to do it." She smiled and got to her feet.

"That is wonderful to hear, we should now rejoin the others and-"

"Starfire?..." She stopped in mid speech.

"Yes?" With extreme difficulty Nightwing stood up and faced her.

"……Can I hold your hand?" A surge of emotion suddenly struck the Tamaranian princess. Her right hand flew to her chest to steady herself. Beyond Nightwing's roughened exterior was someone desperately in need of closure. As though he would fall to the ground and dissolve within mere moments. Transfixed, she nodded and brought her hand from her chest and stretched it out to him. Nightwing raised his own up to hers but paused. She regarded him strangely as his hand began to shake. He gazed at her open palm with a mixture of fear and unworthiness. Starfire smiled and stepped closer.

"Please." Her soft voice calmed him so that he wanted nothing more than what he asked for and gently held her hand. Behind his mask his eyes closed as though heavy weights pulled them down. He felt weak at the knees and fell back down upon the log. He quickly let go of her hand and instead held both sides of his head.

"I'm sorry Star! I'm-I'm so sorry!" She knew he meant not her but the one who no longer existed in this time. With much haste he stood up and in place of crying let out many hoarse and hissed sobs. "Not again! It's not going to happen again."

"Robin!" Said Starfire taking his shoulders. Nightwing gawked at her.

"W-What did you call me?" She looked directly into his eyes.

"I do not believe it will." The same pools of green that won over him years ago did so again and he slowly nodded.

* * *

They walked back to the clearing to find Robin and Cyborg questioning their prisoners. Robin took what appeared to be a pen off of Gizmo, and which turned out to be some kind of remote control. 

"What's that?" asked Nightwing

"Some kind of remote, I think." Replied Robin as he looked over the strange device. "But that's not really what's on my mind." He walked up beside a tree and leant against it. "What'cha doing here?" Nightwing moved about uneasily. "I thought this was an insane wild goose chase, don't get me wrong, it absolutely warms my heart to see you," said Robin with a straight face. "I just want to know why?" Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all looked from Robin to Nightwing.

"I still think this whole has a good chance of going south, but then again so did every other "right thing" we did." He earned a small grin from Raven. "I did an emotional as well mental inventory and I realized I've got a ton of issues I need to work through. I was just wondering if I could do it given you guys a hand." Starfire cast a beckoning look at Robin. "Come on guys give me one more chance, I won't let you down." Robin bobbed his head about.

"I know." Nightwing bent his mouth into a grin. "Well you've been here longer, what should we do next?"

"As you all probably know by now the Tower has been turned into quite a fortress of doom," said Nightwing. He heard Cyborg grumble something about Slade screwing around with **his** tower. "After what you guys did gaining access into the tower by ourselves will be next to impossible."

"Wasn't really our fault," protested Beast Boy.

"That doesn't matter now, even if we did get in and managed to by some miracle overpower Slade he's become melded together with the chakra shards. There's no way to remove them."

"How then are we to stop him?" asked Starfire.

"We can't." His reply caused them to look at him strangely. "Not here…..not now." Robin slowly smiled as he understood the words of his future self.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Apparently he was.

"The only way to stop Slade entirely and for sure is to go back to the time when he actually finds and takes the chakra stone. If you put an end to it there, then this entire future will cease to exist."

"Along with you," said Cyborg.

"Believe me by now I'd rather be just that. Now the only problem is finding out when, where, and how Slade found the chakra."

"Well that's easy," said Beast Boy. All eyes turned to him. "Slade may be the worst bad dude we ever came across but he's still a bad guy isn't he?" At first glance it seemed like Beast Boy was merely stating the obvious. Then by the way he was grinning it became clear. "That's right, and what do bad guys like to do more than anything?"

"Gloat," answered Raven.

"Egg-xactly," said Beast Boy. "Somewhere, he's got to have it all written down or documented doesn't he?"

"He's right," said Robin. "Knowing Slade as the man he is he would have recorded the date and circumstances, he'd be too proud of the whole thing not to."

"So we need to get into the tower and look up the date, time, and place," said Nightwing. "All we need now is a way of actually getting into the most secure place on the face of the earth." At this Robin merely held up the slim remote from Gizmo.

"Shouldn't be too hard, and if I'm guessing right." He tapped one of the buttons and just as he'd hoped Gizmo's cloaking device revealed the T-Ship not far from them. "Sweeeet." Cyborg jumped up inside his pod and went about performing system checks. Soon after he heaved a great sigh of relief.

"I haven't picked up any tampering, looks like we're good to go."

"Great," said Robin with a nod.

Cyborg slung his arm over the side over his open cockpit. "There's just one thing." He paused so he was sure he had their attention. "I seem to remember telling yall our hyperdrive only has enough power for one more time jump." Robin looked away pensively. "Whatever time we go to from here, we're gonna be stuck there." Robin took all of this into account and after looking Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Nightwing in the eye returned his gaze up to Cyborg.

"Let's do it." As they began climbing into their ship Raven took notice on how seating would be a problem.

"This might be a little cramped."

"I will give up my seat," offered Starfire. She flew up out of her pod and hovered beside Robin's. "I will merely fly alongside you."

"If you're sure you can keep up," said Robin. Starfire's face produced a playful smile.

"Is that a challenge Robin?" He shrugged and sat down in his seat.

"Only if you think it is," he pretended not to notice her as he flicked on some switches. When she still didn't leave his side he slowly turned to her with a smile. "I'll give you a head start." She shook her head.

"Oh no Robin, I think I will be the generous one." Robin heard Beast Boy snickering behind him. Nightwing climbed in Starfire's empty pod and Robin closed them all with the push of a button. Even as they rose via vertical take off Robin and Starfire never stopped staring at each other competitively. He watched her fix her earpiece and tapped his.

"Can you hear me?"

"Indeed." He heard her voice respond. "And you may tell Cyborg that he may utilize the vessel's full potential." Cyborg smirked as he heard her already. Robin gripped the control stick in front of him.

"Alright then, on your mark….get set…." Starfire prepared herself and thought back to the day she relearned to fly. She remembered the feeling of utter freedom that swept through her. "GO!" Both Starfire and T-Ship took off like speeding arrows. As Robin steered the craft the rest of them watched Starfire with awe, never had she shown off her apparent ability to fly at supersonic speeds. Possibly because whenever she held one of them she couldn't possibly fly that fast with a passenger. The countryside below them flew by like a blur; it would only take them a mere fifteen minuets to arrive back in Jump City. As Starfire flew her smile grew and she flew inward leaving the T-Ship in her wake. Robin slowed but not enough to alert the alien flying ahead of them. He squinted his eyes to make her out among the horizon and laughed with adoration.

* * *

JUMP CITY……………….. 

Robin landed the T-Ship in almost the exact same spot as when they first arrived in this time period. Starfire sat cross-legged not far from them humming to herself. Robin jumped down from his pod and walked up to her.

"You may say it now please."

"Okay okay, you win. You can go faster than any of us put together."

Cyborg stepped forward, "Actually our combined weight kinda slowed us dow...uhh" He trailed off as Robin slowly looked back at him. "Good Job Star!" He said with a thumbs up. She stood up with a helping hand from Robin. "Alright yall let's get this job done and hopefully go home." Wanting nothing more they swiftly set out to the coastline. Starfire flew onward and just as she was about cross the line between sand and ocean she stopped as though bumping into a wall.

"Ow!" She floated back to the ground. The others ran up to her and Starfire placed her hands against what had stopped her. It was a shield; though not electrified, as was the usual case, it was as firm as solid steel. With that option out the window Raven sank encased herself in her powers and sank beneath the sand. After a few seconds she came back up looking disappointed. Robin sighed and looked out at the tower.

"Okay Slade, you won't let us in then we'll just bust down the door." The sound of working machinery caught their ears and the Titans quickly got out of sight. They hid behind a large dumpster and looked upon a spot where years ago the T-Car secretly exited out of a tunnel beneath the ocean. Of course that was all before Cyborg installed the T-Car's hover conversion and it was highly probable Slade had it locked and secured. Robin watched a detachment of drones exit out of the tunnel then saw it close up again. He waited a moment to ensure they didn't accidentally run into the last one struggling to keep up. He pointed their swiped security pass and moments after he pressed the small button the tunnel opened up. The tower was about half a mile away from the shore so it turned out to be brisk walk. When they finally entered the subterranean garage the Titans quickly ducked into hiding. Line after line of foot soldiers and hover drones moved through the large area without end.

"Well there's no way we can get move on unnoticed," whispered Cyborg.

"Maybe that's what we want," said Nightwing."  
"Yeah I don't think so," replied Robin curtly.

"It's probably in the main room isn't it?" Robin nodded in a haphazard manner. "So it'll be hard to get in there without causing some kind of ruckus. And worst comes to worst…" He produced a device which looked oddly enough like a…"

"A bomb!" Exclaimed Robin in a hushed tone. "What yield?"

"It's got a piece of plutonium the size of a pencil eraser."

"And you this why?" asked Raven.

"I figured that if I ever actually came face to face with Slade this would be my last resort. It was also after Star died, so I really didn't care that the blast radius would cover five miles."

"Let's keep that as a last **last** resort huh," said Robin. He turned back to the crowd ahead of them. "But I we should go with Nightwing's first idea."

"You want us to make some noise?" asked Beast Boy eagerly. Robin stared around at the hundreds of enemy automatons.

"A lot of noise." Beast Boy and Cyborg quietly snickered and gave each other a hive five. At Robin's signal Beast Boy quickly took the form of a rampaging elephant with Cyborg standing on his back. All normal operations were brought to a screeching halt and were quickly followed by the sounds of crunching metal. All scattered fire became directed at them but honestly it did little as the resulting chaos prevented all enemy accuracy. Robin, Nightwing, Starfire, and Raven moved out into the open and began making their way upstairs. As they left Raven noticed two hover drones sneaking up on Cyborg and Changeling. With a wave of her hand she formed a solid wall with enough speed that the drones simply crashed into it head on.

--------

As the remaining four moved on they found the resistance to be surprisingly slim. The bulk must've been sent to deal with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Nightwing noted the meager drones that he quickly took down.

"I forgot how loud Cyborg and Beast Boy could get."

"You have _no_ idea," said Raven. They reached the door just outside the main room. Raven phased her head through the wall and looked around within the main room. When she found the room to be completely devoid of any one she moved backward. "It's clear." With her approval Robin stuck an explosive on the door and they stood back. He pressed the corresponding remote and the door blew out of the framing. Wasting little time they filed and each found a computer terminal. As it was expected every terminal was encrypted.

"Should've seen this coming," mumbled Robin. From out of now where Starfire's fist plunged into a panel beside him and as fate would have it the controls mistook Starfire's attack for a blackout and allowed Robin access. He looked at her and she smiled humbly. "Thanks Star." Nightwing and Raven gathered behind him. As for the search all it took was a mere entry for the proudest moment of Slade's life. Robin's eyes widened as it displayed before him. "Got it! The Mojave Desert, 1973. Looks like he didn't bother to include latitude and longitude."

"Robin and Robin." They all turned in place and found Slade now sitting in his chair. He stood up and crossed his arms. "I'll say this; two Robins don't make a right."

"We're not sticking around Slade! We got we came for," said Robin.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"How can you be certain that what you saw is even the real thing?" Robin barred his teeth. This was typical Slade trying to screw around with his mind, but it was possible that he hadn't seen the real date. "The truth is Robin that you're no closer to stopping me than he was years ago," replied Slade with a lewd look at Nightwing. "How is she by the way?" Parts of Nightwing's face twitched uncontrollably. Robin extended his staff and both Starfire and Raven rose into the air.

"Fine, you wanna fight then that's just what you're going to get." But Nightwing's arm blocked his way.

"No." Robin looked up at him. "You guys get out of here, I'll handle him." Raven bent down closer to him.

"You won't get far."

"It doesn't matter, just go." Very hesitant as well as reluctantly Robin, Starfire, and Raven left Nightwing and Slade alone. Nightwing turned back to Slade with an emotionless hard face.

"So, you're going to "handle" me are you? The years of self-deprecation have really done wonders on you." Silence fell over them, one in which Nightwing considered his options. Every kind of weapon he had Slade could easily stop or defend against. The only he could see to proceed also seemed to be the most appropriate to him. Starting in a slow jog Nightwing began moving toward Slade. Gradually he gathered speed and Slade formed a ready shield. As he started running fast and faster a howl of all out furious rage erupted from Nightwing.

"AaaaAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Slade geared himself up as Nightwing jumped up. Nightwing collided right through the shield and hit Slade's with such force that the masked villain back flipped a few times. Nightwing's adrenaline carried his rage on still thus he picked up Slade by the shoulder and lay a serious of hard punches across his face. On the last one however Slade's fist caught Nightwing's and the hero found himself within a black aura.

"HA!" With a heave Slade's power threw Nightwing out the main window sending him soaring through the air. The same aura caught him however and quickly pulled him back in. Nightwing sped through the gaping hole and crashed into the wall with a force that shook the tower. He rose to his knees but as soon as he did Slade formed an energy field around him and Nightwing felt his sides slowly being pressed inward.

--------

Robin, Starfire, and Raven quickly darted down the halls. They rounded a corner and just as they did Robin jumped forward and each of his feet kicked down two drones standing in their path. He whipped open his comm. link.

"Cyborg! We need to get going now!"

"_I'm on it_," came his reply. Down in the basement a gorilla Beast Boy piled the remaining drones into a large stack. A joystick rose out of Cyborg's arm and with it he remotely steered the T-Ship to the roof. "Let's go," he said looking back at Beast Boy. Beast Boy brought up the rear and crunched down on the head of a drone as he went.

--------

Up on the roof Robin, Starfire, and Raven were already climbing inside. It wasn't long before Cyborg and Beast Boy appeared. The three already in the ship smiled at the sight of them. Those smiles quickly faded however when numerous hover drones appeared behind them. They were still a great distance away when Cyborg waved an arm at their leader. "START GOING! START IT UP!" Robin didn't need to be told twice. As fast as he could Robin brought the space-craft into the air and along side the roof. Cyborg and Beast Boy sprinted along side the edge all the way until they were close enough to jump onto the waiting ship. They scrambled into their pods and Robin took off post haste.

Back within the main room the color began to fade from Nightwing's face. Slade laughed coolly and walked closer. He jerked his hand forcing a painful gasp from the former boy wonder.

"Pathetic, if I was forced to choose one word to describe you Robin it would be thus." Nightwing's voice seemed to be lost under the strain. His arms were locked at their sides and were unable to move. "But don't worry, you'll be with your pretty friend soon enough." A stifled snicker escaped Nightwing.

"Neither of us…is going where she went!" Then just as his last breath gave out his hand opened limply and his last resort rolled out onto the floor. Slade's visible eye widened at the sight and sound of a building charge.

--------

Far behind the T-Ship and their pursuers a bright flash easily consumed the tower followed by a fast shockwave. Robin spotted it on his rear scope and tensed. "Hold on!" A strong gust of wind jostled them about. They were well out of the destructive range as were a few drones left pursuing them. Robin took evasive action over the ocean.

"Are we ready to go?" Asked Cyborg over the comm. link. Robin's mind went back to what Slade said. There was a fifty/fifty chance to what he had, either it was the genuine article or a well placed ruse. He finally decided that anytime was better than what they had now. He added back the years and tapped his earpiece amidst the ship shaking about.

"Sixty-three years!" Cyborg looked extremely anxious about sending them that far back but of course they were without a second option.

"We better do it fast!" shouted Raven. Cyborg readied the time device once again and signaled Starfire. They repeated the procedure that brought them there and with a flash they found themselves within the blurred world of the time stream. Several seconds passed and the Titans began to feel queasy. When they finally came out of time stream they found they were flying over the ocean still. Starfire looked out her window with curiosity.

"Has our position not changed?" The sky was not nearly as dark, which was just one of many things that told them the time period was different. Cyborg performed a quick diagnostic and raised his eyebrows.

"We went back the right amount of time, we circumnavigated the globe approximately six thousand times, and now our hyperdrive is dead." Robin sighed and turned around in his seat.

"Are you sure?"

"That's it Rob, power to the hyperdrive is gone." Starfire and Raven exchanged despondent looks.

"Well at least we're here; we have a desert to get to." As they flew onward Robin cast a look behind him. The scenery was completely different but he still galnced backward. It was strange how just a second ago his future self gave his life and now they were in a time when he hadn't even existed yet. Weird.

* * *

MOJAVE DESERT……………….. 

The Titans passed over the vast and barren expanse of barren desert known as Mojave. Beast Boy scanned the surface several times, always only detecting the most minor of animal life. Then, almost without warning, he spotted something.

"Hey guys I've got something, its human life sign about eight miles to the west." Robin steered the ship in the new direction. Without even stopping to form some sort of plan the Titans landed their ship and ahead of them was none other than Slade. "How's he know where to go?"

"That's kind of stuff we worry about wayyy later," said Cyborg looking straight ahead. They saw Slade look over a piece of parchment then walked up to a circle of medium sized rocks. They watched in wonder as he did or spoke something, he was too far away to tell, and to their astonishment he disappeared in a flash of light. Robin blinked several times.

"What just happened? How did-where did he go?!"

"I think I know," said Raven. They followed her over to the circle and she began chanting her mantra. They waited as she continued on with the repetition of the words and suddenly they were blinded by a flash of light and the next they knew the Titans were standing in a large cathedral-like hall. Raven looked around with a gaping mouth. "This is an ancient Azarathian reflection hall." Her voice echoed throughout the spacious room. "Thousands of years ago they would've come for meditation or guidance…." Her voice trailed away as something clicked. "Oh my gosh Star!"

"What is friend?"

"We're here."

"Where is here?" asked the alien looking around. Raven gaped at her.

"Don't you recognize it? It's the hall we saw when we went looking through your mind for answers. This is the final resting place of chakra before the Azarathians abandoned Earth." Slow and steady clapping emerged from the depths. Each Titan looked in a random direction to find its origin. Robin then spotted Slade walking out of the darkness.

"Excellent, I couldn't have put it better myself." The Titans all glared at him defiantly. "I must say I am very surprised to see you. Although I must admit that at the same time it hardly comes as a shock that you would follow me anywhere anytime."

"Slade there's still time," pleaded Raven. "This is knowledge and understanding beyond your comprehension. You don't know what you're delving into!"

"On the contrary Raven, I know exactly what I'm doing. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." Bemused, they watched as Slade touched the wall behind him only it turned out to be a control interface of some sort. The whole of the wall lit up and spread forth from where he touched it. The Titans steadied themselves as they felt small tremors rise up from out of nowhere. Robin became aware of a sensation moving through his stomach; the kind felt when one moves through a fast elevator. The next jolt was enough to knock them of their feet.

"We're moving!" cried Robin. The domed temple swiftly moved upward through the solid earth without difficulty. Back up on the surface clouds gathered casting a dark shadow over the earth. A man driving along the rode suddenly veered off course when the street started to uproot itself. Once he was able to get out he did and his mouth fell at the sight before him. The temple rose higher and higher into the clouds. As the upper spires breached the clouds light poured into the hall they were in. It swam up from behind Slade as he stood tall before a window. Finally the whole of the Azarathian temple rose fully above the clouds and three smaller pylons connected to thick cables extended out from the main building. Once it was finally hovering, the temple slowly rotated in place. The Titans staggered to their feet in a daze. "S-Slade?"

"What you just witnessed Robin is history in the making, now its time to collect." He stepped out from in front of the window and allowed the portion of sun light to rain down upon a point in the very center of the hall. Starfire saw a sudden flash of herself standing before the very same spot and just as she remembered it the chakra was revealed to Slade and the Titans. Robin shot a madly panicked looked between Slade and chakra and jumped to his feet.

"NO!" Slade turned to Robin just as he tackled Slade right through the window. The two ended up on a thin stretch of stone circling all around the temple. Both Slade and Robin retrieved their staffs. "This is it Slade! It's going to end here!"

"Only for you!" Angry that his moment had been interrupted Slade lunged at Robin. Robin ducked away and countered with a swiped at the villain's back. Slade swung his staff behind him producing a loud glance from the weapons. Back inside the others watched nervously.

"What do we do? There's not much room out there," said Beast Boy. Cyborg decided it was time to take charge.

"Star you help Rob, BB Raven you guys get his stone thing, I'll get the T-Ship." Nods were exchanged and they broke their huddle. Outside Robin back flipped but had to grab hold of a statue to keep from loosing his balance. Slade showed no mercy and leapt forward with a downward hack. Robin swept aside then swung around and kicked Slade in the back. Slade recovered with a savage growl and grabbed hold of Robin's cape. With a yelp Robin flew backward and slid against the coarse stonework. He kicked out his feet and up righted himself. They stared at one another with their weapons poised.

"You must know there is no turning back Robin."

"I never turn back," said darkly. He swung his staff around but Slade ducked thus it only hit the hard stone wall. Slade speared his staff forward though Robin managed to avoid getting skewered by jumping and on top of it. Quick as lighting he shortened his staff and knocked Slade in the head. Then, without warning, a low swipe from the masked villain sent Robin falling from under his feet. He tumbled over the edge and fell until his bird-grapple caught the edge. Slade smugly walked up to the spot where Robin hung off the edge by a thin wire.

"Well Robin, how did you ever get into such a terrible position?" Robin strained to keep a tight hold on the handle. "Past, present, or future you will never win. Goodbye Robin." Without a second thought Slade kicked the grapple out of place and Robin began to fall back to the earth. His screams echoed far and wide. Coming around the temple Starfire spotted him and uttered a loud gasp before speeding forward with all strength she could muster. As the two converged on a single point Robin's screams died down and Starfire caught him out of the air. She flew back up over the temple; Slade's eyes followed her as she went. She gently let Robin down on the domed roof where upon he began panting heavily.

"Star…when we..get-back…..we're gonna do whatever you want." She smiled warmly then caught sight Slade over Robin's shoulder. He raised a blaster and took careful aim.

"ROBIN!" She pulled him down just as Slade fired and blocked the shot with a charged hand. Wincing slightly Starfire unleashed the power within her eyes and Slade was sent spiraling off the temple. Robin stood up and saw Starfire cradling her hand. He looked it over and saw it was burned.

"Are you okay?" She nodded with a few painful tears leaking out of her eyes. "Thanks." She giggled and let her head drop.

"Oh, do not mention it." The bright sun light poured down over the both of them. Lost they were within their own close proximity. They steadily edged closer and closer to one another. At the last moment however Robin turned his head to look at the clouds around them. They gently reflected the sunlight with a golden hue. He looked around at what he considered the closest to Heaven as he could get.

"Hmm, not a bad view is i-" The last word was lost halfway as Starfire turned his face back to her and she brushed her lips against his. Although his view was drawn to her he felt no difference in what he was looking at one moment ago and what he was looking at now. Their foreheads pressed against each other and Starfire sputtered an elated giggle.

"_Yo Rob_." Cyborg's voice spoke out through Robin's communicator. Unable to tear his eyes away from her Robin blindly reached around and found his comm. Link.

"What's up Cyborg?"

"_You and Star alright_?" Robin and Starfire smiled at each other giving the implication some breathing room. With a light chuckle Robin replied before closing his communicator.

"I'd say we're just fine."

* * *

Soon after Raven managed to figure out how to descend the temple back underground, the Titans found themselves once again in space. As they flew onward Beast Boy scratched his head. 

"I don't get it though Cy, you said we were burned out; that we couldn't get home."

"I know, but that was before I remembered the big yellow ball in front of us." The remaining Titans looked ahead and saw he meant the sun. At their maximum speed it would still take them an hour or so to get there.

"The sun?" asked Raven. "How's that going to help us?"

"Right now the hyperdrive motivator is geared to draw its power from the T-Ship's power cells; right now those are completely drained. What I'm doing now is writing a program that will tell the motivator to ignore the power cells and instead draw the energy it needs from the sun as we get closer. The closer we are the more energy we have the longer we can stay in hyperspace." Robin raised an impressed eyebrow.

"That's…that's pretty clever Cyborg." He glowed with mock humility. "So how exactly does this work?" The teen machine was actually a bit scared he might ask that. When he remained silent Robin became suspicious. "Cyborg, how does this work?" asked Robin with a more authoritative tone.

"Its nothing you know…its just…one little," he mumbled quietly. He happened to glance and after seeing quite a scary look from Raven finally caved. "We kinda have to fly right through the sun." Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy all jumped slightly.

"WHAT?"

"Are you insane!" Starfire looked ahead through the tinted window at the growing sun.

"But friend Cyborg, the sun is an enormous sphere of super heated radioactive plasma."

"Yeah! Didn't you know that," added Beast Boy.

"It's the only way I can see to get home, because right now we don't even exist. The Justice League isn't even around yet." Robin retreated into the confines of his own mind. Flying through the sun was without the doubt the craziest idea he'd ever heard. On the other hand Cyborg was absolutely right, if they turned around gave up now they would never be able to get home. In the end it was a matter between going onward or stepping back.

"We'd be safe?" asked Robin. Cyborg nodded before answering.

"As long as the time stream remains stable, the only that should still affect us is the energy we want to take in." Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy then looked at Robin for the final word. It was now or never and Robin was hopeful his decision would not prove to be his last.

"Alright we go." Cyborg clapped his hands together with excitement. They were forced to darken their windows as they drew closer and soon enough had to don protective goggles. A rotating diagram of the sun appeared on Cyborg's screen with numerous calculations appearing beside it.

"Okay, here we go. Looks like its just big enough to fly right through and be in hyperspace long enough. We're good to go." The T-Ship came to a halt just a few hundred miles from the giant burning ball. Robin took a deep breath followed by one more look at the red head to his left. Cyborg saw the meters already beginning to spike. He gripped his controls.

"Do it."

"Engaging hyperdrive….now." At Cyborg's signal Starfire activated the time device within the T-Ship and they were pulled into the vortex within the sun. The sight around them was a wonder to behold, the swirling and blurred vortex mingled with the bright yellow emitted by the sun. Both colors seemed to swirl and mold together as one. The moment Cyborg took his eyes off the fabulous sight he looked at his screen and nearly screamed into his headset. "Back it off now!" Starfire frantically searched for the necessary controls and upon finding them did so without a second thought. From a rippling aperture they exited the vortex and flew away from the sun towards Earth. Robin glanced around open mouthed at the passing stars and raggedly pulled off his goggles.

"Talk about a rush."

"Did we make it?" asked Raven. "Are we back?" Robin pulled up a clock. A wide smile then spread across his face.

"Elapsed time confirms we got back just seconds after we took off, it's like we never even left."

"Then we are victorious!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Yeah dudes we're back and all but I think we still have a bit of a problem," said Beast Boy. They finally turned their attention forward again and saw what he meant. Since they exited hyperspace they still hadn't slowed down.

"We got super accelerated coming out of the vortex," reported Cyborg.

"Can we separate?' asked Robin.

"At this speed? We'll end up floating back home. Listen I don't mean to be a stick in the mud, you know after all we've just been through, but we really need to slow down."

"Or…?" posed Raven.

"Orrrr we'll hit the atmosphere just a tad to hard." Robin put in the strongest reveres thrust they had and still they only slowed by a small margin. The few planets along the way passed by like cars on the highway. Raven concentrated on possibly using her powers to slow them some. They all sat as far back as they could in their pods as the big blue ball known as Earth came closer and closer. "You're gonna have to cut it sharply."

"I think I know Cyborg!" replied Robin through gritted teeth. As they began to breach the atmosphere the ship shook and moved about torrentially. A strong gust cut the right wing causing them to enter a barrel roll. Starfire held her arms to her sides and screamed shrilly. They passed through the clouds and their very own city came into view. Robin's arms shook with the difficulty of keeping the T-Ship stable and upright. He almost looked away as they just narrowly passed under the long bridge. "Brace for impact!" Seconds after Robin's warning the T-Ship hit the ocean's surface and skipped across it like a stone. By the time they finally came to a slow steady drift their hearts were still pounding. Robin hadn't leg go of the controls, Starfire still had her eyes shut tight, Raven felt as though she might vomit, Cyborg darted his eyes about to look for damage, and Beast Boy limply unbuckled himself and sagged in his seat.

"Hey guys, who's up for just lying here for a while? You know, just take a nap. Show of hands who's in?-ow." His hand bumped the glass on its way up. One after another they put up their hands.

"I'm in."

"Sounds good."

"Ditto."

"It is most welcomed."

* * *

SUNSET, OFF THE COAST………………. 

A lure plopped into the ocean and soon another fell close beside it. The casters sat off the edge of a boat built of Cyborg's tech. Starfire slowly reeled in her lure while leaning against Robin.

"Oh Robin, this is wonderful."

"I told ya we'd get out here someday."

"One could say time was very much on our side," said Starfire. Both he and she laughed at the idea.

"Yup, we do get around don't we?" He stared out at the water and Starfire noticed the speed of which he was reeling was reduced to that of passive thought.

"Is something troubling you Robin?"

"I was just thinking of me, I mean, the other 'me' from the future. I know he didn't make it just before we left. And now because a different future is ahead that means he didn't die, I think it means he's ceased to exist."

"But you are wrong, he is here…with me." She clung to him tighter. "You and he were the same person Robin, only different things happened to you. Your future will indeed be different, but only because you will be the one who shapes it." He looked down at her with a smile kissed the top of her head.

"It's looking brighter already." She began to move up to meet him when suddenly Beast Boy jumped up between them.

"Okay I'm still looking for my stuff; you did say "starboard aft" right?"

"A-F-T….aft," said Robin.

"And that's actually a word?" Robin rolled his eyes.

"In the back of the boat on the right side Beast Boy!" The changeling grew defensive.

"Well why didn't you just say that to begin with **R**obin?!" Robin looked away while Starfire giggled with amusement. "You're too busy playing around with your girlfriend you can't help me distinguish between these stupid nautical terms!"

"Alright alright, I'll help you find it. But what about Cyborg and Raven?"

"Then went back to the tower for something."

"Okay, just give me a second." Beast Boy sighed irritably then looked down at the pair.

"Oh yeah congratulations, I thought my social security was going to expire before you guys got together." He climbed back down to the lower deck and began looking around. Robin wound an arm around Starfire's shoulder and sighed.

"We couldn't do this just with us why?" She sent him a mildly scolding look.

"Robin you do not really meant that, of course our friends must join us." He leant his head back against the railing.

"I know, they can get their own boat." Starfire chuckled against his stomach and they spent the rest of evening catching no fish whatsoever.

**The End**

* * *

Trust me, that is the end of this three parter. I really wish I hadn't broken it apart but what's done is done I suppose. I will write next episode with much haste. Laters! 


	4. 24

I have an excuse for not updating sooner. Really I do, its good. I'm riding an elevator like normal people in elevators do and all of sudden I'm zapped into the future. O.o I can tell you guys aren't buying it so how about a few snow days kept me from school, the only place where I have internet access. Sucks I know but that's how it is. But here it is! Now for your reading amusement. Enjoy! **Teen Freak, Sklyer-A-Teloiv, Linzheart92, Samanthe2121, Guardian of Azarath, Realfanficts**

* * *

Cyborg stared up at the wall clock, the second hand moved steadily around in its never ending path. He sighed worrisomely and twiddled his thumbs. Raven glanced over her book as his unease was noticed for the tenth time in the same hour.

"How about now?"

"Why are you so worried about them?" asked Raven. Not taking her eyes from the page.

"Because it's been like three hours since Rob said they'd be back." Beast Boy chuckled with his eyes glued to the TV.

"Yeah they're not back from their first date, what a big terrible shock." Cyborg glared at him.

"You know what I mean man; I know they're probably having a good time and all but it just doesn't seem like him." Raven finally lowered her book and marked her place within the page.

"Fine, for whatever strange reason you are so concerned right now, if it'll make you feel better we'll call him up…." She glanced at the clock. "…A quarter after."

"Cool," replied Cyborg. It wasn't so strange for Cyborg to be concerned. He considered the boy wonder to be his brother, and Starfire was like a little sister to him. Cyborg had fought the urge during the conversation to point out the amount of times Raven herself had sent anxious looks toward the clock. Beast Boy let out a breath denoting boredom and just as he held up the remote to channel surf the screen changed to a familiar face. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all jumped to their feet at the sight of Red X.

"_Hello Teen Titans,_" he said waving at them.

"Red X?" said Cyborg. "What do you want?"

"_Nothing really, just called to see if you'd like to know where Robin and Starfire are_." Raven and Beast Boy exchanged looks. With a growing frown Cyborg walked closer to the enlarged thief. "_Let me save you trouble._" He stepped aside and their mouths dropped at the sight of Robin and Starfire tightly bound back to back.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

24

EIGHT HOURS EARLIER………….

Robin strutted down the hall engrossed in the chipper tune that he was currently whistling. To any onlooker it would seem odd that the boy wonder would strut or whistle, or stranger yet, do them both at the same time. However, what said onlooker wouldn't know is that Robin has a perfectly good reason for acting so weird and hokey. And to be reasonable and fair it has been a long time since Robin has had anything to be happy about, so why not let him enjoy it? As he passed a control panel on the wall he backpedaled and looking into the panel's reflection checked his hair. He tried several attempts to fix a certain part he wasn't quite happy with but in the end gave up with an irked waving of his hand. He mumbled inanely about it then continued onward. He came to a halt outside another Titan's room, the door to which was labeled **Starfire**. He moved to knock but paused to go over a few last second details which he was determined not to mess up. Unbeknownst to him, that directly on the other side of the door, the Tamaranian princess herself paced about fretting over similar thoughts. She begged to wonder how something everyone on earth dealt with each day could be so mentally trying. At long last both decided to throw away the rehearsals and just wing it. They did so in exact accordance with each other that as Robin moved to knock Starfire walked out and as a result;

"Ow!" The two bumped each other square in the head and staggered backward. Robin rubbed his forehead as did Starfire.

"Starfire."  
"Robin."

"I-I-I'm sorry Star I…I hit you….on the head."

"Oh no I am sorry, I suppose I did not expect you to be directly outside my dwelling." Still rubbing his head Robin nodded with a lame chuckle.

"Hee hee yeah, my bad." She began to join him in the hall when something clicked and she stopped.

"OH X'hal! Forgive me Robin but I must prepare further still, I shall you join you shortly." Robin nodded as he eyes took precedence over his verbal abilities. From Robin's perspective her movements slowed somewhat as he subconsciously yearned to just watch and adore. She walked back in and it was several seconds before Robin's brain registered that her door was closed and that he was basically staring at nothing. He shook his head free of the delirium and walked away while muttering;

"Psychotic villains, giant oozing monsters, and robot commandos….."

--------

Robin walked about in the common room whilst Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy indulged in their own activities. The boy wonder leant against the couch then glanced down at the channel surfing Cyborg.

"So you guys need anything while we're out?" Beast Boy quietly snickered. "What? It's just a question?" Cyborg leant his head back toward Robin.

"Yes Robin, while you are out on your date please pick up a number of things for us that we could not possibly get ourselves on our own time." Robin stared back at Cyborg with a semi-glare.

"I could've sworn you were being sarcastic."

"Oh for crying out loud Rob it's a date, just go out and have a good time."

"No kidding," added Beast Boy. "You must be the only person on earth who needs to be forced to enjoy himself." Robin folded his arms irritably. Raven decided not to continue his small amount of torture. She walked up to him and began examining his person from head to toe. With a pensive finger under her lower lip she centered her attention to a spot on his forehead.

"Hmm, hold still." Robin squinted his eyes as she rubbed the spot she'd found. After a few seconds Raven was still at it and Robin shoed her hand away.

"Ah! Raven! What're you my friend or my mom?" The pale Titan placed her hands at her hips.

"Well you should've told me your forehead is where you liked to keep your spare lint." She leaned closer. "Plus it looks like you recently took some kind of a hit or something," said Raven as squinted her eyes at Robin's small bump. She waved her hand superficially. "Oh well, you look fine." Robin darted his eyes up and down in passive agreement. "Oh! And because of the ridiculous amount of time it took you two to do this I think I speak for everyone when I say….please don't screw this up." Robin stared at her with an offhand look.

"Well thank you Raven. I guess as long as I'm getting lectures on enjoying myself and not messing up you all won't mind if I leave this behind." He produced his Titan communicator and laid it down on the table in front of the couch. "No calls, alerts, no missions…..just me and Star." Beast Boy jumped up and wound an arm around his shoulder.

"See Rob, THAT is what I'm talking about. Our fearless leader is becoming a real person!" he chuckled with celebratory happiness.

Robin looked down at Beast Boy hand on his shoulder. "Beast Boy."

"Yeah?"

"Take your arm off me."

"Sorry," he said quickly pulling away. Robin then looked as though he immediately regretted his decision.

"On second thought, maybe I shouldn't." Beast Boy hung his head.

"Aww come on, you were on a roll." Robin shook his head and pulled his communicator back. At that moment Starfire entered the common room humming away her jubilant excitement. As neither Titan wanted to draw attention they were dressed in normal civilian clothing.

"I am ready now Robin!" she exclaimed as she walked up to him. "Shall we depart?"

"Yup, see ya guys later." They waved them goodbye and stared after the two in silence. It was several moments before anyone uttered so much as a peep. When they did it was Cyborg who finally spoke;

"Ten bucks says come back in separate vehicles.'

"I'll take that bet," said Beast Boy. "You in Raven?"

"No." She gathered up her book and a set of papers then walked out of the common room. Beast Boy waited for Cyborg to become enraptured in the TV then quietly followed Raven into the hall.

"Hey Raven!" She turned to see him jogging to catch up with her. "What's up?" She shifted her eyes about unusually.

"Nnnnothing, why what's…up with you?" Beast Boy could tell he was doing nothing but freaking her out. Her powers homed in on his panicking thoughts and she allowed a smile to calm him. "Did you want to talk about something?" His eyes fell on the papers she was holding.

"What'cha got there?" he asked trying to find some common ground.

"Oh these are plots and coordinates for the Azarathian temple in Arizona."

"You think its still there?"

"Well thinking fourth dimensionally, we buried it just the way we found it then came back to our time. Unless I've overlooked something it should still be there. That temple is the only bit of their technology and architecture that remains today, at some point I intend to take a closer look at it. Of course I have no idea when I could go." He nodded.

"Cool, let me know when you do." She regarded him a bit strangely.

"You want to come with me to look at tens of thousands of year old artifacts?" Beast Boy kept a stock-still gaze on her. "Doesn't really sound like your cup of soy milk," she said continuing on her way. He followed her with a disheartened growl.

"Well you don't really want to go all alone do you?"

"I do a lot of things alone."

"You know what I mean Raven, I can bring a lunch with me," he added rather quickly. She stopped and faced him with that same odd look. He shifted his weight a bit uneasily. "That would just happen to be stuffed in a wicker basket." Raven finally understood and she let out an amused chuckle. She looked up at him with a grin.

"Okay then, it's a date." She then left a rather shocked Beast Boy in her wake.

"G-G-Great! So when?"

She called back as she walked, "Don't know."

"Okay then, I'll mark that on the calendar."

* * *

JUMP CITY MALL………………..

Starfire looked at the various items of clothing in one of the more major shops within the mall. It was strange but not long after they arrived Robin asked he could separate for just a while then meet up with her again. When she asked why Robin only smiled and walked away. As she thought about it further she realized it was the kind of look when Robin has something he wished to keep hidden until an unknown time. A surprise maybe? She squealed at the idea and her thoughts became interrupted by her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Star," came Robin's voice.

"Oh Robin, are you nearly finished?" In another store marked by dozens of shining gems on display Robin pointed to a certain object that the clerk retrieved.

"Yes almost done-no she's a size smaller than that-"

"I am sorry?"

"Nothing! That was nothing…" But Starfire smiled while narrowing her eyes. "Listen how about I meet you in the food court in about five minuets." She nodded smiled mischievously up at the ceiling.

"Okay. Robin? What are you doing?" The boy wonder and the jeweler exchanged looks. He leant on the glass counter and grinned back into his phone.

"I-can't-tell you." Starfire put on her best pouting face. "Besides which do you really like better, pumping it out of me or finally finding out later?" She laughed and turned in place. Her smile quickly faded when she caught sight of someone just outside the store. It was amazing that no one else took notice of him. Robin noted her prolonged silence. "Starfire?"

"Robin…." Her tone was completely different.

"What is it Star?" A group of passersby blocked her vision and when they moved on he was gone. She still hadn't answered. "What's wrong?" She swallowed.

"I just saw Red X-"

"Stay there!" Robin clamped his phone shut and began sprinting off in Starfire's direction. Back in the shop Starfire backed away as Red X made his entry and walked closer to her. The girl behind the counter took one look at him and promptly headed for parts unknown. X rested his hand on a nearby rack.

"Hey cutie, long time no see." Starfire didn't answer back. "Well he should be here soon enough right?"

"I-I do not know who you mean?" X snickered.

"Sure you don't."

--------

Robin ran past several crowds of people in a desperate attempt to reach Starfire before X did. Many times he bumped past people earning him as many disgruntled and irritated looks. As the clothing store Starfire said she'd be at came into sight Robin spotted her standing just within the store's entrance. She looked very much frightened and Robin wasted no time in running up to her.

"Star!" But as soon as he moved to pull her into an embrace his hands moved though nothing but air. "What the-ACK!" A sharp electrical pain surged from the back of his neck and he fell to the floor. From his perspective he saw the device emitting the holographic image of Starfire shut off. The last thing he saw before blacking out were steel-toe boots walking toward him.

* * *

THE PRESENT…………

"…_Nothing really, just called to see if you'd like find out where Robin and Starfire are._" Raven and Beast Boy exchanged looks. With a growing frown Cyborg walked closer to the enlarged thief. "_Let me save you trouble._" He stepped aside and their mouths dropped at the sight of Robin and Starfire tightly bound back to back.

"Let em go X," growled Cyborg.

"_Mmmmm, no. I had something else in mind, for getting them back I mean._" Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy found themselves backed into a corner. Raven crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes up at him.

"What do you want?" she asked. X looked only too happy to elaborate. They saw him work over a touch screen.

"_Okay, here's what's going to happen. I'm sending you a sort of…grocery list._" Just after he said it their attention was drawn to a beeping from another console. Beast Boy answered it and found they'd received a text message. "_You get me everything that's on that list, no more no less, and Robin and Starfire walk no harm done._"

"How do we know you won't hurt them once we give you what you want?" asked Raven.

"_You don't I guess, but you really don't have anything to worry about. I'm just your friendly neighborhood thief, not really out for revenge or anything. It's not a big list, I'm sure you can handle it._" He stepped closer however when he became serious. "_But I'll be keeping a watch, don't try to find us. By the time you finish tracking this signal we'll be long gone. And no friends or allies, I know you have dozens of them all over the world._"

"And if we refuse," said Cyborg defiantly.

"_Don't._"

"So that's it then," said Beast Boy. "You just want us to do this and you'll let them go?" X nodded.

"_You bet, it's that simple. Although I have a feeling it could get a little boring so I decided to make it more interesting._" Raven unfolded her arms. "_You will have only twenty-fours to get it all done, starting…now._"

"Say WHAT?!"

"Dude!"

"Are you insane?!" Red X chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"_No, just in need of a few things. Twenty-four hours, send word when you have all my stuff, or Robin and Starfire are hasta la bye-bye. Is any of that in anyway unclear?_" Cyborg looked down toward the floor.

"No."

"_Good._" Following his short answer he cut the signal leaving the three remaining Titans in a disgruntled silence. Beast Boy plopped down on the couch and let out a ragged sigh.

"Jerk."

* * *

ELSEWHERE………………….

The screen Red X had been using switched off and lowered down into a larger console. He heard a groan off to the side and saw Robin was coming back to consciousness. The boy wonder picked his head up and stared about with blurred vision.

"St-Star?" He mumbled. "Starfire?"

"Wouldn't bother," said X. He grabbed a chair and sat down before Robin. "She hasn't woken up yet. I gave her a little more sedative than you, I couldn't resist; I just love watching her sleep." Robin's eyes at last refocused on the thief in front of him. "Hey kid."

"X," croaked Robin. X nodded then looked past him at the sleeping red head.

"I gotta admit, I'm feeling pretty jealous of you right now." Robin worked against his bindings. "Well, not about the fix you're in. I must say it sure took you two long enough. I was on the verge of ask'n her out myself." Robin pulled and tugged but it was no use.

"X, what is this?"

"Nothing much," replied X with a shrug. "You two are my guests until your other friends are done running a few errands for me. Then I let you go, we shake hands, no harm done. And I wouldn't give escaping a second thought; I got Star's bindings from a special dealer and you…" He held up five lock picks. "Well let's just say I've already thought of you." Robin appeared disgruntled. "I have to say for someone who's having a night out you sure do come prepared." The boy wonder shrugged.

"Well I usually carry six, but I had a date tonight." Red X chuckled and pocketed the small instruments. "Let her go."

"No I don't think so. There are things I need and I don't have the time or resources to get them."

"And by that you mean you're too afraid," retorted Robin.

"Call it what you want, you're tied up and I'm not. The last thing you should be thinking about is how you can ridicule. I'm no psychopathic criminal, I can see things perfectly rationally and so far I think I've done just that."

"Fine, you can do what you want with me just please let Starfire go." X sighed and shook his head.

"Two Titans are better than one. I wouldn't fret over it; Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy aren't soon to just forget about you two. Though if I were you I'd keep a close watch on that clock." Robin's eyes followed X's pointing finger to a clock on the wall. "They've got twenty-three hours and forty-five minuets left; let's hope they use it wisely."

* * *

TITANS TOWER, 18 hours remaining………………

Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy each took a copy of the list and looked it over from top to bottom. Beat Boy sat cross-legged on the floor with a pensive yet confused expression.

"This is weird list," said Cyborg.

"I know," agreed Beast Boy. "There's not a single food item on here at all." Raven and Cyborg both slowly looked at him with estranged faces. It went completely unnoticed to the changeling as he spotted something and pointed to it with a chuckle. "Oh wait, Ramen noodles." Raven rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the list.

"Well, here's something we should've expected all along: Xenothium." Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded agreeably. "I think that's going to be a problem, ever since Robin and X went through that complex they've cleaned it out completely. There's no Xenothium there anymore."

"So how do we find it?" posed Beast Boy.

"The hard way I guess, we look for it."

"Oh fun." Cyborg's mouth dropped when he found something else that seemed lofty.

"Well we can't steal this," he said looking at the item. Raven and Beast Boy sent questioning looks. "He has here liquefied MgH3; the only known amount is locked up tight at the Wayne building." Beast Boy's face housed incomprehension. "You know, that really tall and impregnable skyscraper."

"Aside from that what's so bad about it? Is it dangerous?"

"Oh no," replied Cyborg with a particularly high pitched voice. "It's just that if you were to mix it with a couple of household cleaning products it could conceivably vaporize about eight city blocks."

Raven nodded thoughtfully, "Well considering what we know about Red X I doubt he's planning to set it off anywhere. He's probably going to sell it, along with just about everything else on this list."

"Great," said Beast Boy. "So we're supplying an arms dealer."

"At the moment we don't have much of a choice," said Raven. "There's no way we can get all of this in the time we have left-Cyborg how long?" He glanced at his arm.

"A little over seventeen hours." Cyborg lowered his arm and as the designated second in command set to conceiving a plan of action. "We'll split up, Beast Boy you track down the Xenothium and see if you can stall for more time. I'll take this MgH3 and the processors he has here."

"And me?" asked Raven.

"You're gonna stay here and try to telepathically find Robin and Star." Raven arched a brow.

"It's a big city."

"Well you better get started," replied Cyborg in a no nonsense tone. Raven didn't argue and hovered cross-legged in midair. "Let's go." Beast Boy followed Cyborg out but poked his head back in.

"Hey Raven umm-" His voice trailed away as he saw her eyes were shut and she was no longer able to hear him. With a disheartened sigh he walked out of the common room.

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN AND STAR………………

Starfire's head moved about and Robin soon heard a groggy moan coming from behind him. He raised his head and looked over his shoulder as far as his neck would allow.

"Starfire?"

"Mmmm…Robin?"

"Yes, I'm here." She raised her head up and looked around, frequently blinking her eyes in order to refocus them. "Are you okay?"

"I am, where are we?"

"X's place, he's holding us for ransom unless Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy can steal some stuff for him." Starfire tugged and pulled but her arms wouldn't come free from behind the chair. She craned her neck to try to look at him.

"I cannot break free."

"Me either," he replied in a low tone. "I hate to say it but it looks like all we can do is hope for the others to come bail us out." Starfire still fidgeted with her bindings.

"What are these items you spoke of?"

"I don't know, but he's put a time limit on it so whatever they are they must be pretty important. Now that I think about it I'm pretty sure Xenothium would be mixed in there somewhere." Starfire's face grew anxious.

"Robin, when you say he has 'put a time limit'…how long exactly do you mean?" Robin hated to worry or scare her but lying was just as bad if not worse. He stole a glance at the clock and then wished he hadn't.

"Not long."

"And when the time has expired…."

"Don't worry Star, they won't let us down."

"But we also cannot allow the Red X to acquire what he demands," said Starfire. Robin grinned as if seeing the future.

"He won't." Starfire's eyes dropped back down to the floor. "Starfire?" They raised back up.

"Yes?" He bobbed his head about in a dissatisfied manner.

"I'm sorry things didn't turn out so good today." She smiled delicately.

"Oh it is okay, we are still spending time with one another." They sat back to back with their arms and legs tied tightly to their chairs. "Would you not agree?" He grinned up toward the ceiling.

"We sure are, though he couldn't have picked a worse time to kidnap us. I was right in the middle of getting the right size when you told me and-"

"The right size?" Robin slammed his eyes shut in sudden realization. In his hasty rant he'd let it slip out. Starfire quickly put two and two together and she just as quickly twisted her head around trying to see him. "You **were** buying something for me?" Robin shifted his eyes about stiffly.

"No I wasn't."

"Robin you needn't have done such a thing, I did not even think of getting you anything," she said as she suddenly thought of how inconsiderate she must've been.

"You know Star its okay-"

"I beg to differ," she interrupted. "When we are free of this captivity we must return to the mall of shopping so I may find something for you."

"Maybe this isn't the best time to talk about it Star," said Robin looking in vain for a method of escape; escape from both their captor and the present conversation. She let out a huff of aggravation.

"Very well."

* * *

JOINING BEAST BOY……………

The changeling stood on a roof top with his communicator out and attempting to make contact with a certain honorary Titan. Moments after he'd put the call through Argent's sleepy and tired face appeared.

"Heyyy Argent, how ya doing?" She rubbed her left eye and stared at him with malcontent.

"_Beast Boy….do you happen to know what time it is?_" He checked his clock.

"Sure, it's seven thirty."

"_Not over here it isn't._" Beast Boy ground his teeth nervously.

"Oh right, there's that whole time difference thing-look I'm sorry to wake you and everything but Robin and Starfire got themselves kidnapped by Red X and I need to know where to find Xenothium pronto." Argent ran a hand through her bedridden ruffled hair.

"_Wouldn't Red Star be a more reliable source?_" Beast Boy shook his head.

"I tried him, he's busy. Can you help me or not?"

"_Just a moment_," she said through a yawn. As Beast Boy waited for her answer he tapped his foot impatiently. He looked around trying to pass the time that apparently it was taking her.

"Argent do you think you could move a little faster?"

"_Of course Beast Boy how inconsiderate of me, I completely forgot about the bits of Xenothium I keep in shoeboxes for just emergencies._"

"Har har do you have anything?"

"**_Will you give me just a minuet!_**" she replied hoarsely. He backed from his comm. link somewhat.

"Whoa, you know you're really tough when you're grouchy." She nodded sarcastically as she typed looking for information.

"_Oh yes, in fact tomorrow I shall change my superhero name to **Grouchy-Tough Girl**. And you can also change you name to 'silly green creature who wakes people up in middle of the restful sleep'._"

"Are you actually going to help or you just going to make fun of me all night?"

"_While I would most certainly enjoy the latter, Robin and Starfire's lives are at stake so…_"  
"What've you got?"

"_Apparently the last known cache of Xenothium to see daylight was at a terrorist arms bazaar in the badlands of Uzbekistan_. _It would also seem it, along with a substance known as MgH3, are the hot flavors of the month, every sort of international villain is pining to get there hands on them._" Beast Boy nodded thoughtfully.

"Then X is probably going to sell them to the highest bidder."

"_Looking out for number one is he?_"

"Looks that way. Well thank you Argent, and I'm sorry for waking you up." She closed her laptop and nodded sleepily.

"_I'll ask Kid Flash to see if he can find it bring it to you. I'm guessing you guys can't go anywhere near Robin and Starfire without X going crazy, we'll send someone to take care of them. In the mean time I'm afraid I won't be able to accept your apology._" Beast Boy furrowed his brow with a grin.

"Even after I said it so nicely?" She shrugged.

"_Well..at least not until I've had some bit of coffee._" The screen went blank and Beast Boy set to reporting to Cyborg of his progress.

* * *

WAYNE BUIDLING, 12 hours remaining…………….

Cyborg stood within the darkness of an alley looking mournfully up at the tall and intimidating structure before him. His eyes moved down to his arm where the screen displayed a three dimensional cross-section of the building. His face gradually worsened as the details of security became further known to him.

"I swear I have to chaperone those two," he mumbled under his breath. Using the privileges his Titan credentials brought him Cyborg quickly gained access to the security personnel files. He found one employee almost close to his size and better yet off duty tonight, although it was hardly possible he would be an exact match. Cyborg downloaded the man's picture into the memory of the holographic rings. As soon as the download was finished he slipped on the rings and his person was changed to that of the off duty guard. He didn't take two steps when his comm. link alerted him. He jumped back into the alley and answered it.

"What!" Beast Boy gaped at him in shock.

"_Who are you and what're you doing with Cyborg's arm!?_"

"Yo green boy it's me!" He returned his head to normal.

"_Oh, I'm wait'n on Kid Flash for the Xenothium and Raven's still working on finding Robin and Star. How're you?_"

"I'm ready to move, when you get the Xenothium don't just hand it over stall for more time?"

"_How?_" asked Beast Boy looking confused.

"I don't care: do a dance, tell a story, it doesn't matter just give them a few more minuets." He denied Beast Boy the ability to respond but abruptly cutting the signal. Walking briskly Cyborg noted the number of cameras covering each and every angle of the building, inside and out. He walked into the lobby, he and the guard at the front desk exchanged nods. It was difficult not to look up at the never ending stare of the cameras; like a portrait whose eyes followed the onlooker everywhere. Once he was sure he was no longer in danger of being seen he removed the disguise from his left arm. His little screen projected a layout of the building and where Cyborg needed to go next. Unfortunately his next step required a key card, something only his real security counterpart would have. With unease he trotted back up to the front desk.

"Hey uhhh…" The guard turned in place while Cyborg thought of a good excuse. "The tech guys downstairs need another look at item WE-M3," said Cyborg as he pulled the designation from memory. The guard raised a brow.

"I didn't know they were currently researching that item." Cyborg shrugged.

"It's not my job." The guard narrowed his eyes in wonder.

"Aren't you off tonight?" It took the Titan off guard. He smiled and shook his head while avoiding the guard's eyes.

"Kids were getting too rowdy, plus I needed the overtime. Anyway I know this is really stupid and all but I left my card at home…" The guard sighed dejectedly and roughly held out his own.

"Fine, just bring it right back when you're done." Cyborg nodded with another smile and walked away. As he put more distance between them the guard looked back up in doubt. "Larry has kids?"

--------

The lock beside a secured door blinked green and seconds later Cyborg pushed on through it. With wary looks from side to side he continued on. As Cyborg had said earlier the only bit of MgH3 was locked up tight within a high security vault five stories beneath the ground floor. The card Cyborg now carried seemed to be the universal key that allowed him complete freedom throughout the complex. As he neared the vault door however he noticed very troubling; two cards were required. The laboratory on the other side seemed to be closed at the moment as the guard stationed outside was not present. Cyborg removed the holographic disguise. He lightly ground his teeth together in thought. 'I could insert one card then try to hack the rest of the way'. Then the actually creator as well as owner of the building he was in dawned on him.

"Riggghhhht. Well Rob can talk to him later, we're in a bind." So saying he stuck his only card in one of the slots then ejected one of similar size and attached to an electrical ribbon from his arm. He paused before pressing the last button needed to initiate the keys. He pinched his eyes shut in anxiety and pressed it. Instead of unlocking the door however the lights went out and were replaced by a red tint. He swiftly turned in place as the doors behind him closed and were covered with thick metal shields. "Fantastic."

* * *

TITANS TOWER, 7 hours remaining……………………..

Since Cyborg had given her the order Raven hadn't moved from her spot in the middle of the common room. Beneath her lids Raven's eyes darted about in all directions. Her powers reached out far and wide then began to randomly search in specific locations. Mostly she heard passing conversations between civilian families. At long last however Raven heard a faint whisper, she might have missed it if a passing crowd of tourists hadn't suddenly silenced. Her head turned slightly. With more concentration she homed in on the thoughts she heard and found they belonged to Starfire. Raven's eyes slowly opened.

"Bingo."

* * *

Beast Boy closed his communicator after talking with Raven. He paced about nervously, realizing it may have took some time to get the message out but he was Kid Flash after all. Surely he could move faster than this. With a quickly glance at his comm. link he saw there was only a few hours left before time was out. He felt a quick breeze to his left. He looked twisted his neck to see Kid Flash standing there with a smirk.

"Hey."

"Hi I don't want to sound rude but did you get it or not?" With a chuckle Kid Flash disappeared then just as quickly returned with large canister.

"Natch I got it, do you happen to know where our two buddies are?"

"Raven says they're at the old video store, you know the one that got closed down." Kid Flash nodded.

"Alright, Jinx is closer so I'll tell her to get to it."

Beast Boy nodded while walking away. "Okay I'll-" He stopped and almost tripped over his own feet. "Wait….who?"

* * *

X'S HIDEOUT, 1 hour remains………………………

Despite the futility of trying to free herself Starfire kept trying nonetheless. Robin stayed peculiarly quiet since she'd first awoken. Starfire gave up for the eighth time that day and looked as far as she could behind her.

"Robin may I ask you something?" He paused before answering.

"Of course." She bit her lip.

"Have I…..caused you anger?" He looked around strangely.

"Why would you think that Star?"

"You have not spoken in so long."

"Well there's not much to talk about right now Star, we're stuck and there's nothing we can do until Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy comes to help us." She felt relieved and somewhat troubled. On the one hand it was nice to see Robin admitting that even he needed help sometimes, although it would be nicer to see him at least trying to escape. "Believe me Star I've looked all over the place," he said sensing her thoughts. "Red X apparently planned this well in advance because there's nothing in reaching distance, and our hands and feet are bound."

"I understand Robin." But he detected a somber note in her voice.

"Starfire what is the matter? I know we're in a tight spot but you've been chipper in worse situations. What's going on?" She sighed.

"I do not have anything to give to you, and I am afraid that you are disappointed because of that. I am sorry." She dropped her gaze despondently.

"Starfire I already told you not to worry about it……okay I'll admit it, I was picking something out for you." She smiled as a deep blush flooded her cheeks. "But Star you don't need to buy me anything, all I want….all I need is you." With her lips pursed into a smile a singular tear ran down her face. The next thing Robin knew he felt Starfire resting the back of her head against his.

"You my friend…" They both snapped back to reality as Red X entered. "…Should write greeting cards or something." The two Titans watched him with hard looks. He pulled the clock down off the wall. He sat down before them and held it out for them to see. "Time's tick'n away, you know cutie this could be a good opportunity to choose a better significant other."

"I assume you are being humorous."

"No joke, it doesn't look like I'm going to get my goodies on time so this place is about to get rather toasty. It would only be so logical to come with me rather than stay with him and be burnt to a crisp." Robin clenched and loosened his fists numerous times. Starfire took in a deep breath and held her head erect.

"Then I shall be burnt to the crisp." Red X only stared at her curiously from behind his mask. Like Slade it was often difficult to tell what kind of a face he might be making under that shroud. The silence was broken by the sound of something ringing. X walked over to his screen whereupon Beast Boy's face appeared.

"_I've got your _Xenothium"

"That's great leave it there and I'll find it later, but it's not all I wanted. Where's the rest of my stuff?" Beast Boy scratched his head.

"_You know a funny thing happened on the way to the stolen goods store-_"

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

"_We need more time,_" said Beast Boy dropping the humor.

"Sorry, but time's up!" X kicked the screen into a shattered and ruined mess. After which he revealed a hidden switch on the wall and turned it. "Keep warm; I've got some Xenothium to pick up." His eyes fell back on Starfire. "Last chance sweetie pie, Him and die or me and live."

Starfire turned her head away from him with a sharp, "Hmp!" He shrugged and began walking out.

"Girls; weird species. Catch ya later." Red X ran through the backdoor locking it from the outside as he went. Back inside Robin gazed at the device on the wall, it was slowly building up a charge and was also linked by a set of pipes to several canisters with the word **Ether** printed on the side. Now desperate to not get blown up Robin looked around one last time for anything that could help them escape.

"Uhhh Star!"

"Yes?"

"Look around in front of you; what do you see?" She darted her eyes about taking in every object she could see.

"I see several barrels, pieces of cut timber, a mirror, and many sand bags." Robin let the list play through his head over and over again. His mind finally stopped on third item she mentioned.

"Alight Star, here's what we're gonna do: try to focus your eyebeams on that mirror and take out your leg bindings."

"And then?"

"Then…we'll go from there."

"I will try." Robin nodded and took a look back at the charge on the wall.

"No pressure Star but try quickly." The mirror was a bit of a distance away but Starfire did her best to take careful aim and reflect her powers back in her direction. Once she was sure her aim was true she let a short burst escape her eyes. The energy did reflect off the mirror but instead freeing her legs it punctured the pipes connected to the charge. Robin winced slightly as a large pool of the highly flammable liquid began collecting and drawing closer to them.

"Oops."

"Yeah, okay just a second…." At once the charge went off and large bursts of flame erupted around them. The front door was now blocked by burning debris.

"There are no more seconds Robin!" Shouted Starfire. She squeaked as a burning piece of water nearly fell upon her. Robin scanned the room completely until at long last he found something: an axe hanging on a wall rack. He turned his head to meet hers.

"Star!" He noticed her head facing a different direction so he changed his.

"What?" She tried to meet his voice but he'd turned his head the other way.

"Star!"

"What?" Each time one tried to meet the other they turned in the opposite direction.

"Star!"

What?"

"**STARRR!**"

"**WHAT!**" They finally found each other.

"Head for that wall over there!" Using their combined momentum the two Titans hopped their way across the room and over to where the axe was hanging. Robin roughly beat himself against the wall causing it to become unstable. With another hit the axe came free and luckily fell down upon the cuffs holding Robin. He tore his hands free then did the same with his feet. By now a thick cloud of smoke had filled the room.

"R-Robin! I cannot breathe!" Starfire coughed and choked as did Robin. He tugged and pulled but her technologically superior bindings wouldn't budge. His teeth barred and his muscles on fire Robin pulled as hard as he could, but still no luck. His grip slipped from the bindings so suddenly that he fell backwards and hit his head against the hard floor. Starfire's eyes began to droop as asphyxiation began to take her. Just as consciousness was lost she felt her bindings somehow come free against her skin, then she felt herself being lifted off the chair and carried out.

--------

A short time later Robin and Starfire sat outside in the open backdoor of an ambulance, breathing deeply from oxygen tanks provided for them. The EMT standing beside them held a stethoscope to their backs and instructed them to keep breathing deeply.

"Once in awhile even the heroes need rescuing eh?" he said with a smile. "I tell you what, you two are pretty lucky somebody up there must really like you."

"I-Indeed," mumbled Starfire. "We thank you most graciously for helping us." The doctor paused for a moment.

"We didn't pull you out of that building." Robin took in another breath of life.

"What're talking about? If you didn't then who did?"

"That would be me." Robin and Starfire turned their heads as their savior pulled the ambulance door open further to reveal her presence. Robin slowly lowered his oxygen mask. Jinx stood before them with her arms crossed and a smile across her face. "Like the man said you are two of the luckiest pair I have ever seen." Starfire took a firm grip of Robin's arm. Jinx, their deceased comrade, now stood before them just as though she hadn't even sustained a scratch. Although the only difference was her hair; it was now kept in a pony tail with two bangs that hung gently on either side of her face.

"Jinx?" She nodded as though two plus two had just been proclaimed to equal four.

"Well yeah, and didn't Raven tell you not to screw this up? Well I suppose its not entirely your fault-"

"You're dead," blurted out Robin. Jinx blinked her eyes several times.

"Okay you lost me there for a second; did you just say I was dead?"

"He did," concurred Starfire.

"Well I think you're wrong. I'm pretty sure when I got up this morning that I took my body with me." Robin and Starfire continued to Star at her with awe and wonder. Jinx waved her hand dismissively. "Ahh, it's probably all the smoke you sucked in. You'll be fine in no time-they'll fine right?" she asked the EMT. He nodded.

"Their friends are coming to get them as we speak." Jinx nodded.

"Good, I guess I'll get back home. I left Wally all alone so there's no telling what sort of state it's in." She finished with a chuckle. "I'll see you guys later." Totally unaware of the confusion and befuddlement that she'd left behind Jinx left the scene.

* * *

STAR CITY……………..

Jinx entered a smaller version of Titans Tower, one that would better suit a partnership rather than an entire team. The door swished shut behind her and she called out;

"Wally." Apparently he didn't hear her for as she rounded the corner she found him hunched over something. "Wally?" He jumped suddenly and a few tiny wrappings sprayed in all directions. He stuffed something away out of sight.

"Hey there, Robin and Star okay."

"Yes they're just fine but what are you doing?" she asked while walking closer. She bent down to retrieve one of the fallen wrappers. It was obvious it used to be the housing for some form of sweet. With a narrowed glare she held it up. "Have you been eating these?"

"What? Me?" He blew out a snort innocence. "Of course not." Jinx tightened her grip on the tissue paper. "You believe me don't ya?" Her face melted into a smile and she nodded.

"Sure I believe you, oh here..you've got something around your mouth." She picked up a napkin and wiped the spot clean.

"So you really do believe me then?"

"Oh sure, it's completely coincidental that you've got chocolate all over your face!" He dropped his shoulders in defeat. "They were a Christmas present…to me! You're so fast you go get your own."

"You know that old saying, share what you get." Jinx smirked sarcastically then shook her head.

"I much prefer that old Cheesits saying; "Get your own box". Besides You want sharing then you should've given them to Starfire, she'd be more than happy to share. But not me." With a snicker he nodded and fell back down to the couch.

"Alright I get it, no more."

"No more," repeated Jinx. "Anyway, the weirdest thing happened after Robin and Starfire were better. They thought I was dead." Kid Flash furrowed his brow in the same manner of confusion.

"Why would they think that?" _That had better not have been a sick joke, not funny._

"Beats me, I think it was the smoke," said she looking into the box Kid Flash had stole his way into. "Wait a minuet, there were three wrappers on the floor but there are four empty spaces here."

"Really." Said Kid Flash trying to sound mystified. With a dark glare she turned her eyes back to him.

"Where is it?"

While laughing at his own genius he stated, "I've laid out clues all around the tower; you have to follow them if you want to-"

"GIVE IT BACK!" With a lunge she Jinx threw herself on Kid Flash and the battle for her lost chocolate began.

* * *

TITANS TOWER…………………

Shortly after coming back home they had to leave again in order to get Cyborg out of the lockdown he was trapped in and explain the situation to avoid a larger problem. Just as they had expected Robin and Starfire were met with remarks of disbelief and denial when they told them who came to their rescue.

"Jinx is dead man," said Cyborg. Robin felt like beating his head against the wall.

"Cyborg I'm telling you it was her, in the flesh." The half teen half machine felt at odds with his rationality to believe it.

"I don't know man, how could she be alive?"

"We did help Kid Flash bury her," added Beast Boy. Raven, who'd been thinking quietly finally arrived at the only conclusion.

"We did it." It earned her four quizzical stares. "When we went back in time to stop Slade something we did somehow altered history to where Jinx never died in that fight. For that matter the battle itself may never have taken place."

"What did we do?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know, we'll probably never know. And there's no telling what else has changed." After the initial shock of seeing Jinx again was over they found it to be quite relieving, a good friend and comrade that they thought to be lost was back again. What could possibly be bad about that? The Titans filed out of the common room one by one, Robin hung back to check their mail and grinned as a package he'd already arranged with the store to have sent finally arrived. The time in the store just before Starfire called was merely to finish last minuet details.

--------

In the same mood that he was in the morning before Robin entered his room and began thinking about how he could present his gift to Starfire. It wasn't until after he paced around a few times when became aware of a presence with him. With a sigh he let the parcel fall to his bed.

"What're you doing here?" Red X stepped away from the open window.

"Just came to make sure you guys got out okay."

"Well as you can see we're fine, now maybe you should go." X stayed where he stood regardless. He nodded his head at the small box.

"That for her?"

"None of your business. Did you get your Xenothium?"

"I got my Xenothium."

"Good now get your thieving self out here." Red X chuckled lightly and began moving back toward the window.

"I'm really not such a bad guy, just resourceful."

"So am I," replied Robin darkly. X saluted him and held onto the window frame.

"I'll be seeing you." The thief leapt down form the window and was gone from the tower soon after that. Robin dwelled on the fact that he allowed a criminal, however mild mannered, to just walk away. His eyes then fell on the gift wrapped box and he decided dwelling was for another day; right now….he had a package to deliver.

* * *

**The End**

That was probably the longest eppy I've ever written, and I don't think its even my best. I'll leave that up to you. Hope you enjoyed it muy much! XD Laters!


	5. Nemesis

This should not have taken as long as it did, school is to blame. Totally, it's all school's fault! But I guess we could mix in time taken up by work and…..stuff. Alright! I have a problem with time management! Sue me. Well no don't really sue me; I'm a very financially poor student. No more of me, its eppie time. Eppie time for loyal readers. Speaking of reviewers; **Sklyer-A-Teloiv, Guardian of Azarath, Teen Freak, Realfanficts, Samanthe2121, Linzheart92, Akanu**

* * *

A small brush delicately dusted away some loose dirt on an inscription carved within the wall of a certain Azarathian temple. Raven moved the brush away and blew the removed the remainder of the dust with a blast of air from her mouth. Her eyes scanned it for a moment then with a small ecstatic smile she picked up a notebook and began sketching it among her other findings. She placed her pencil between her teeth to better grip her notebook.

"Hey Ravennn!" called Beast Boy from down the long corridor.

She tried to talk through the pencil, "Heer-Here," she said after removing it and speaking clearly. Beast Boy walked up beside her and leant against the stone wall. Her ears picked up some slight panting from the changeling. "Are you out of breath?"

"Raven…this is…..a big curvy place. I must've gone in circles like eighty times looking for you."

"Well here I am, you need something?" she asked turning back to the spot from before. Beast Boy moved his eyes about to get a better look at the inscription.

"You've been in this one hall for like six going on seven hours now, can't we move on? Can't we eat? Pleeeease. I mean I skipped breakfast Raven." Raven sent him a fleeting sideways glance.

"I didn't tell you to do that. Besides you're the one who wanted to come with me once we finally got some time off. You're also the one who wanted to bring along some kind of picnic lunch or something." Beast Boy nodded his head lamely.

"Yyyes I did, its getting colder by the minuet by the way. You know we can just ask Donna keep an eye on the place for you. I'm sure she's just itch'n to get down here and start dust'n!" He said wit mock enthusiasm. Raven snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Look, even that was remotely true I can say without too much ego that I'm the foremost expert on Azarathian culture and I need to spend as much time here as I can." Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah I see your point; this must really be like Disney Land for you." Raven turned an incredulous gape on him. "Or at least Universal Studios." Raven looked away with a shaking head. "Plus if we actually don't leave now we're gonna be late."

"Late for what?" mumbled Raven as she examined a new glyph.

"Cyborg…" She looked at him with misunderstanding. "The party that's you know….for him." Her eyes widened as it dawned on her and she frantically stuffed her research and tools in a backpack.

"I-I-I completely forgot-I can't believe it!" She ran about putting other objects away.

"Well you were just so busy," said Beast Boy as he casually watched her scurry about like a mouse. She glanced at her watch.

"We're going to be late, why didn't you tell me?!" She glided down the hall.

"Hey! I **did** tell you! Raven!" With a gruff breath he ran to catch up with her.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Nemesis

"Robin was it here?" Robin looked up at Starfire as she hovered high up at ceiling hanging streamers. He craned his neck up to look at her and shook his head.

"No no Star you had it right the first time." She nodded and put them back the way she previously arranged them. Although as she changed back them she second guessed herself and began to once again rearrange the pattern. "Its okay Star," he called over his shoulder. She glanced down at him but let her hand go back to the ribbons.

"But…perhaps if they are-"

Cyborg now joined the two, "They're fine Star."

"Okay." She glided back down to the floor. "It still baffles me though friend Cyborg, you sincerely do not wish for birthday of surprising proportions?" He grinned and shook his head.

"Naa I don't really like surprise parties, I don't know why maybe it's just because I like to know everything that's going on. Plus you know it's not really a surprise if you've just now mentioned it to me." Starfire's eyes darted about.

"Oh."

"Don't sweat it Star, now I know who went to all the trouble of decorating the ceiling." She looked away and glowed humbly.

"Thank you." Robin matched her grin with one of his own and cast a look around the common room.

"So how old are you today Cyborg?"

"You mean you don't know?" Robin looked away disgruntled. "Never mind, I'm eighteen today. At least I'm so sure that's what I am." Robin smiled and waved his hand.

"Well, who really knows exactly how old they are?"

"I do," said Starfire raising her hand. Cyborg and Robin glanced at each other than sent her some challenging nods.

"Oh yeah? Let's hear it."

"I am seventeen years, four months, twelve days, and this morning." The boy wonder and teen machine were quite frankly beside themselves. Robin bowed his head slightly in defeat. Starfire perked her head with a tinge of smugness and left them to set the table.

"Now all we need is Raven and Beast Boy."

"It puzzles me, why did Beast Boy accompany Raven to something of which he has not the slightest interest?" Robin and Cyborg smirked at one another.

"Oh, we've got our theories."

* * *

THE TEMPLE……………..

Although Beast Boy had only mentioned it in jest, Raven decided to ask Wonder Girl to go through the temple once more. The heroine honestly admitted that she had nothing on plate at the moment and thus her schedule was open. Wonder girl walked through the torch lit halls with the smallest amount of curiosity. Sure she couldn't read anything she saw to save her life but being in an ancient as well as supposedly technologically advanced sanctuary did arouse interest. She stopped in mid walk and shot an irritated look behind her.

"Okay, they just forgot to mention that this place is a giant maze." Wonder Girl looped the halls for what seemed like to her was hours on end. She tried following recurring symbols on the walls but that of course just led her around in circles. "Yeahhh, didn't think it was going to be that easy." She gave up with anything conventional and opted for random chance. She quickly walked past an open doorway then after a moment slowly backpedaled. She took a closer and saw there were three large pillars standing side by side. All around them were carvings, not the rough eroded scrolling found everywhere else; but clear and cohesive. It looked as though they were carved by laser rather than a tool. Her eyes fell upon a few markings just a little above her head. Because they were marked darker than the others they naturally drew her attention. She reached up and just as her fingers brushed over one a low thud echoed through the room. She backed away with a gasp then ran back even further when bright blue lettering projected outward from each pillar and revolved in place. Wonder Girl raised her brows at the tantalizing sight.

"Cool."

* * *

TITANS TOWER………………

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you…" All of the Titans sung in unison while Cyborg chuckled lightly. Raven of course sang with the most amount of deadpan she could muster.

Starfire capped the song with, "You look like a grocknog, and you smell like one too!" A series of giggles departed her. They laughed heartily as well and Beast Boy gestured to Cyborg.

"And so accurate." Cyborg scrunched his face into a glare. "Sorry, just a joke." Robin gave Raven a nod and upon getting her signal she brought out a box covered in wrapping paper and black energy. She set it down on the table in front of him.

"I don't wanna complain-"

"But your going to do it anyway," joked back Raven.

"All I'm saying is this better a good present because you know if it isn't…." He trailed off with a chuckle.

"Just shut up and open your present," said Beast Boy smirking. Cyborg began tearing open the wrapping paper then as he caught a glimpse of what was underneath gripped it tighter with excitement. He looked up at each of them and they nodded with a smile. He tore it the rest of the way and smiled broadly down at his gift.

"Ohhhh BOOYAHHHH! You guys got me a Wii!"

"And a two year warranty," added Raven dryly. "So please don't break after two years and one month." Cyborg laughed and nodded.

"I got it Raven, thanks you guys this great." Starfire flew up and hugged him tightly.

"We welcome you friend!"

"Before you start using it though," said Robin. "You have to promise two things: that you won't hog it day and night, and that you don't rig it to where no matter what you high score doesn't get beat." Cyborg shifted his eyes with mock suspicion."

"Now could I really do that?" Robin nodded obviously.

"Yeah you could and you would." Cyborg raised his hand.

"Scouts honor." The tower's comm. system alerted them of an incoming transmission. Robin stepped up to the terminal and upon answering the call saw Wonder Girl's face on the giant screen.

"Donna, what's happening?"

"_Sorry to bother you guys-happy birthday by the way Cyborg._"

"Thaffs," he answered through a mouthful of cake. Raven, who'd left Wonder Girl as temporary guardian walked up beside Robin.

"Is there a problem?" She appeared unsure.

"_Well….I don't know really._" Starfire and Beast Boy now exchanged curious looks.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven. "What did you do?"

"_I-I-I don't know, I just pressed something and all these blue glowing letters appeared._" Raven rubbed the area between her eyes gingerly. She sighed and looked back up and the panicking girl who was now biting her lip.

"Okay just calm down and don't touch anything else, I'll be there as soon as can." The screen shut off. "I'm sorry Cyborg but I don't want to leave her there with a problem."

"Oh its problem Rae we'll go to." The Azarathian cast a skeptical look around at her teammates.

"Really?"

"Sure," said Robin. "We're all a team, so is Wonder Girl, we go where there's trouble." Raven nodded with a smile.

"Okay, but I should warn you it's probably nothing and you'll just end up bored out of your mind."

Beast Boy hopped over the couch. "Naaa there was this one wall it totally had me in suspense, I can't wait to get back and finish it." They sweat dropped. "Seriously, it was very not boring."

* * *

THE TEMPLE…………………

The five founding Titans stood in silent awe at the sight Wonder Girl had led them to. Starfire gazed from one revolving pillar to another with her hands folded.

"Cool," whispered Beast Boy.

"That's what I said," exclaimed Wonder Girl. "I mean you just look at it and instantly think wow!"

"Shut up now," muttered Raven. She walked up closer to the slowly turning text. "Its one of the more early derivitives of their language."

"So you can read it?" asked Wonder Girl.

"Of course I can read it, give me second." She touched one of the glwoing icons and the lettering instantly erased itself down to the floor then a new set of ancient text flowed back upward. They all backed up in surprise.

"Now what did you do?" asked Cyborg. Raven tilted her head curiously at the text.

"I…I think I just turned the page."

"What does it say?" asked Robin. Raven's eyes roamed about the lines of moving text. It was a full minuet and a half before she responded to Robin's question.

"It appears to be a book keeping journal of some kind." Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other incredulously.

"Are you saying we stumbled upon some Azarathian's bills?" She surreptitiously rolled her eyes.

"More like the financial records of the entire populous. This was before they devoted themselves to areas of the mind and spirit." She paused, during which time she changed the page again. "This is interesting, it says here that with the help of the Atlanteans they charted the nighttime skies and eventually achieved space travel."

"Were not the Azarathians as advanced as the Atlanteans?" asked an inquisitive Starfire.

"This is over a period of thousands of years." The alien red head nodded in comprehension. Raven read on further. "It goes on to say that during their travels they came upon a race within a dark corner of the galaxy and attempted to establish trade with them."

"Let me guess," began Robin. "The dark corner of the galaxy turned out to be more than a bad feeling."

"Actually it says that for decades the race of aliens they made contact with were fair traders and for a time they had a fruitful relationship. That is of course until the Azarathians realized the real rational behind the race's seemingly good nature. Oddly enough the exact location of earth remained a secret."

"They were betrayed?" prompted Wonder Girl.

"The Azarathians confronted them and found the enemy to be overwhelmingly powerful and obviously after that they severed all ties with them." Raven switched to yet another page. "The last parts of the journal say that they so feared bringing the full retribution of their enemies upon Earth that they destroyed any visible record of their presence save this temple. Another battle was fought, one in which many Azarathians gave their lives to give the others time to escape….but the rest died out."

With a pensive index finger beneath his lower lip Robin spoke, "So the Azarathians left Earth not because it was becoming too chaotic, but because they were afraid of this alien race and what they would bring with them." Raven lowered her eyes away from the glowing text sadly.

"…Yes" A soft hand fell on her shoulder and Raven saw it was Starfire comforting her.

"Here here Raven, your ancestors valiantly managed to stave off disaster. This planet's inhabitants still live because of them."

"I know it's just….." her voice was drowned out by an apparent cloud of disconcertion. It was then that Wonder Girl who spoke up.

"Are they still around?"

"No," said Raven. "They-They were whipped out by Trigon about three years ago." She shook her head.

"No I mean the alien race they encountered." Raven focused her attention more so as Wonder Girl corrected her.

"Yeah they didn't happen to mention what they called themselves exactly did they?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, for some reason it makes no mention as to what the name was at all. But from what I can tell they're still out there….some where." A bone chilling silence, one that easily personified the thought of such a mysterious foe, glided throughout the room and made each of them shiver. Robin took the leader initiative and rescued everyone from the confines of the still quiet.

"Well, then its good thing they don't know about us and that they're probably far away somewhere." Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Rob's right, whatever these bad men were they're gone now and we don't have to worry about em'." Raven lifted a hand to her head and nodded with closed eyes.

"Yes, you're right. Donna if you could turn this off please." Wonder Girl nodded and looked about for the symbol she'd touched earlier. Her hand moved about raggedly until she chose a symbol at random and the text disappeared. Robin nodded with finality and gestured for them to clear the room; they filed out one after the other with Raven bringing up the rear. Beast Boy poked his head back in to find Raven stealing one last look at the pillars.

"Hey." She twisted her head back at him then looked forward again. "You okay?" She dropped her gaze with a sigh.

"I'm fine." She swiftly walked past Beast Boy leaving him with a minor irate feeling. He followed after her, not noticing whatsoever that the symbol Wonder Girl had touched now began to emit a pulsating glow.

* * *

TITANS TOWER………………..

Robin watched Starfire, with adoring fondness, as she, Cyborg and Beast Boy went a round or two with Cyborg's Wii. The two boys without a doubt enjoyed it but Starfire positively laughed and squeaked with rapturous enjoyment. Cyborg only had the sports game that came with the system but that was literally more than enough to keep anyone entertained for weeks.

"Ugh! Ouch!" Raven's grunt grabbed his attention. She stood by the open refrigerator moving aside something that had fallen out onto her foot. He walked over to the counter and after leaning against it cleared his throat. She stole a look at him then returned it to the fridge. "What," was her sharp reply.

"Is something the matter Raven?" She threw her hands up from the annoyance of hearing question over and over again.

"Why would anything we've learned bother me? Its ancient history, I don't see why everyone thinks there's something wrong with me." Robin scratched an area just above his eyebrow.

"It's just the subtle things Raven; you're even more distant than usual. You're a little clumsy," he said noting the cans of soda rolling around beside her feet. "You're never clumsy."

"Will you all JUST DROP IT!" To say a pin drop could be heard was to grossly underestimating the situation. The three over the couch didn't even bother to pause their game. Raven swallowed as faintly as she could and closed the fridge and quietly walked out of the common room. Robin's steady gaze followed her all the way out with narrowed curiosity.

"Rob what was that?" Posed Cyborg. Robin barely shook his head.

"I don't know, something's bothering her though. We may never find out what it is."

--------

Raven entered her room in a huff, taking off her deep blue cape and throwing it aside. The angered, distraught, and all around tired Titan fell down upon her bed with a heavy sigh. Her hands roamed over her face, the quiet stillness of the ceiling stared back down at her.

"It's impossible," she whispered. "Everything I've ever known…" She closed her eyes and without knowing allowed herself to drift off into slumber. Images flooded her dreams; images of when she visited Arella and saw the flaming devastation that was once her birthplace. Her father's deep and malevolent laugh seemed to echo everywhere. Short gasps escaped Raven as she twisted and writhed on her bed.

_I'm not afraid of you!_

_Silly girl, I'm not the one you should be afraid of._

It seemed that Slade, dead or alive, still managed to haunt the dreams of more than just the boy wonder. The shrill sound of the tower alarm jerked Raven out of her slumber and she sat bolt upright. Her head throbbed slightly. A tired groan crawled up from her throat and she rubbed her eyes.

"What now?

--------

The gothic Titan entered the common room in the middle of clasping her cape back around her. She was then surprised to see Galfore's face on the large screen. Starfire, already among the others, extended a greeting of her home world.

"_X'hal princess,_" he answered back.

"I hope you are well my kinorfca," said Starfire with a smile. He nodded back with a small smile but it was fleeting.

"_I am afraid I am the bearer of troubling news._" With an inquisitive frown Robin walked closer to the screen.

"What's happened?"

"_Our colony on Artirus Prime was destroyed this morning, long range sensors have determined that the aggressors originated from the Scelestus System._" A look of distress crossed the alien princess' face.

"A-Are you certain?"

"_A scout shuttle dispatched to investigate has yet to return, my council suggests allowing a commission to explore the situation further._" Raven turned her hood to its upright position. "_However, the difficulty lies within finding someone who is either courageous or foolish enough to go._"

Beast Boy moved closer to whisper to Cyborg. "Nobody calls just to say 'hi' anymore. It's always trouble this….save the planet that…"

"So you need a volunteer?" asked Robin. Cyborg began waving his hands madly.

"Oh no no no no Rob don't-"

"_You would do this?_" asked Galfore hopefully. Robin shrugged with a smirk.

"You've been there for us I think it's only fair we do the same."

"_It is settled then, I will send you the coordinates. May X'hal be with you._" Abruptly his transmission ended. And Robin found Starfire clasping her arms around him tightly.

"Oh Robin I am elated that you have done this generous gesture for Galfore. Incidentally though, I wonder if you are fully aware of the dangers we will face." Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? What's in the Scelestus system?" She turned a particularly grave face to Raven.

"The Psions…"

* * *

JUST OUTSIDE THE SCELESTUS SYSTEM……………..

From out of nowhere the aperture of a hyperspace window appeared and shortly after the T-Ship exited at normal speed. Within the confines of her pod Starfire read a text message sent to her via a Tamaranian satellite.

"Galfore has instructed a contingent of battle ships to remain on stand by should the need arise." Robin cocked his head back at her in perplexity.

"Your people really don't like these guys do you?"

"Yeah, how bad could they be?" asked Beast Boy halfheartedly.

"You do not understand how 'bad' they really are," insisted Starfire. "Decades ago they whipped out the inhabitants of an entire planet rather than allow one spy to make contact with one of our agents."

"Yikes, overkill…" muttered Cyborg.

"Indeed, a treaty between them and Tamaran has forbid both sides from trespassing on each other's territory. Until this moment it has never been violated. While they are lacking in physical attributes, their mental prowess should never be trifled with." Beast Boy issued a jaded sighed and flicked a bit of dust off his control console.

"Well you know I'm all about making an entrance but where are they?" Robin shrugged but stop midway as something ahead of him grabbed his full attention. "I mean its just plain rude to set up a meeting and then be a no-show…"

"Beast Boy…" Came Raven's voice, obviously intimidated by the sight ahead of them.

"…Is it really so hard to show up on time? You set your clock, you go by your clock, and you show up on time-"

"Beast Boy!" The team shouted at him in unison.

"What?" His aggravated confusion dissolved into apprehensive wonder. Straight ahead of them an enormous object appeared to be decloaking. The enemy craft dwarfed the T-Ship with zero effort whatsoever. What light was cast by a distant sun was soon blocked out by the dark massive ship. "Okay…that's an entrance." Starfire felt the air in her throat catch.

"We're being hailed," said Cyborg. Robin opened the signal on his screen and was met with nothing but darkness. However, a voice soon penetrated the comm. system.

"_We are the Psions._" The voice was soft and cold. Robin snapped out of a minor trance and answered.

"We're the Teen Titans, we-"

"_Prepare for transport._" The screen, although already dark, went blank. Robin twisted around in his seat to look at his friends.

"What did he say?" None of them answered, for a second later all five Titans were consumed by a rippling field of green energy then disappeared. The T-Ship was left floating aimlessly before the Psion cruiser.

* * *

The Teen Titans rematerialized alongside each other in a dimly light circular room. As soon as they were in their physical form again quiet whispers and chattering broke out among hundreds of unseen onlookers. Robin glanced to his left to see a lone Psion finishing his use of a device, presumably the device that transported them. The five heroes looked everywhere but their hosts appeared to be shrouded in a completely opaque dark balcony. Robin felt Starfire ease behind him.

"Who's in charge here?!" His voice echoed in the large room. Raven's eyes, hidden behind her hood, shifted about in search of someone they could see. "You're in violation of the treaty between your race and the people of Tamaran. What do you want?"

"Robin…" All heads turned to a voice that had called his name. The Psion stepped into the dim light, his facial features hidden behind a hood similar to Raven's. They noticed several sharp blades attached to his fingers. "…And the Teen Titans, known far and wide."

"You will answer his question now please." The Psion turned his stare on her.

"_Tamaranian_: species 3969, a battle hardened and headstrong race but impetuous during a critical situation."

"Like the lady said, you wanna answer the man's question already," said Cyborg with his arms crossed. The Psion observed him for a moment, as though he were a computer analyzing data.

"_Terran homosapien_: species 1573, a primitive and backward race of whom defiance and insolence seems to be their foremost tongue."

"You know us, we get it," said Robin. "So who're you?"

"I am the commander of this vessel, that will suffice."

"Whatever, look we came here to find out what's going on because as I was trying to point out earlier you're all on the wrong side of the fence. We would all like to avoid a war here so if you could take 'your' ship and go home I think that would work for everyone just fine." But it was as though the Psion commander couldn't understand his words.

"The Psions act however and whenever we please. Our voyage into this region of space is not one of waton impulses. Not long ago we discovered a signal being emitted by a subspace beacon. The beacon was traced to the third planet of this solar system." A holographic image appeared before them and their mouths hung ajar as they were shown none other than Earth. "The frequency matches that of a race we believed to have been long departed." He could see their attention was still on the glowing picture of their planet. "What do you know of the Azarathians?" Raven shot a astonished gaze at him.

"What?!...N-No! You're the alien race they made contact with! You're the one's who used them as means to invade!"

"The bold seize opportunities, the meek allow them pass by with mournful regret. They are gone from this very dimension, this much we know. But what remnants still exist on your world? If there are any we must know."

"So what if there are?" posed Beast Boy with attitude. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"They stood between us and our ultimate goal for many gernations, according to this new evidence they still exist in some way on Earth. Therefore, I believe what we would do about it is completely obliterate your planet." Beast Boy's eyes widened and his arms hung loosely at his sides.

"Oh…"

"All I wanted was a nice birthday," muttered Cyborg regrettably.

"No! We won't let you!" Vehemently declared Robin. He readied his staff as did the other Titans with their various battle stances.

"Your feeble powers are not a match for us, you will yield all of the information you know then we will debate on whether or not to invade or destroy your world. If in the end you will not comply then we shall simply find another with which to draw the necessary information. Resistance on your part will be all but futile."

"You'll forgive me, I never agree with the odds," growled Robin. "TITANS GO!" At Robin's command the Titans darted forth in all directions. Cyborg and Starfire fired wildly up at the observers. The light from the sonic blasts and starbolts illuminated dozens of fleeing Psions. Robin dove at the Psion commander but just as he brought his staff down he was sudden struck with a tremendous pain in his head. With a howl of agony he fell to his knees prostrate before his enemy. Starfire glanced over her shoulder and saw her significant other in need.

"We shall be a blight across the galaxy, and everything we touch shall wither and die." He stretched out his hand to the subdued boy wonder for the only reason for which could be terrible. Quick as lighting however, Starfire dove in and scooped up Robin without difficulty. He quickly recovered and instructed Starfire to head for the computer terminal he saw earlier. At his signal she let go of him and he landed on the Psion standing by it.

"TITANS! Over here!" Raven forced a section of the floor to come up behind her in her retreat. The Psions following behind were but smashed flies on the other side. One by one they gathered around Robin, he activated the transporter and within seconds they were gone. The Psion commander stared at the now vacant spot around the terminal.

"Destroy them."

--------

They didn't bother to buckle up as the only thing on their minds was to get away as fast as humanly possible. Robin, his head still throbbing, yanked back on the throttle making the T-Ship flip backward and fly in the opposite direction.

"Doesn't look like they're giving up," warned Cyborg. Without warning a single powerful beam erupted from the Psion ship and narrowly missed their space craft. They were jostled around something fierce.

"Do we want to know how close that was," said Raven.

"Nope," replied Cyborg.

"Cyborg input the coordinates for the jump to hyperspace!" Ordered Robin. "I can't shake them for long!" Just as he said it one shot from their pursuers was true and the solid beam cut right through their shields and tore Raven's pod free from the whole of the ship. The resulting flash caused Robin to look away then return his gaze with stunned horror.

"RAVENNN!" Screamed Beast Boy. Within her pod Raven frantically look about as the space around her spun like a rollercoaster.

_Warning! Warning!_

The computerized voice prompted her.

_Warning! Decompression is imminent._

"What was that?" she asked the computer. But it needn't have answered. The canopy glass suddenly cracked down the middle. "Oh no…" Beast Boy sent a frenzied look of panic at his leader who in turn sent a desperate look over at Starfire. She sent back a nod of readiness. She spoke into her comm. link.

"I am coming Raven!" With the push of a button Starfire decompressed her pod and opened it in order to fly out to Raven's rescue. The Tamaranian moved between flying debris and scattered laser fire. They were somehow able to sense that Starfire had departed from her ship and began concentrating a majority of their firepower on her. She reached Raven's pod just as the canopy was nearly covered by cracks.

"Starfire?"

"Raven!" Her voice was slightly muffled through the glass. "You must exhale as much as possible!" The red head stole a quick glance at the T-Ship, now off balance from missing a large piece. Raven searched desperately for her emergency oxygen mask but soon found it had been damaged. "RAVEN! You have no other alternative!" Reluctantly she was forced to agree, and emptied her lungs of every bit of air she could force out. She nodded at her teammate and Starfire punched away the feeble glass. Almost immediately Raven felt every square inch of her body begin to tighten. So distracting it was that Raven barely noticed that Starfire was already well into the process of pulling her back to the T-Ship at break neck speed. Time was running short, as Starfire knew well from Raven's slacking grip. Raven's eyes began to darken but her fading sight made out a clear barrier forming around her. Starfire brought Raven and herself back into her pod. The second the air flowed in Raven heaved a tremendous breath that would have forced a third lung to form.

"She's got her!" Shouted Beast Boy happily.

"Good but we've still got other problems," grunted Robin. It was a miracle that he'd been able to avoid the multiple shots from the Psion ship. Robin's ability to pilot the small craft became hindered. "Cyborg can we still jump?"

"Are you kidding man, we're minus one pod."

Starfire stared wide eyed at their pursuers. "We cannot evade them for much longer!" Suddenly, without warning, ships of Starfire's home world exited hyperspace and immediately began firing upon the Psion vessel. The enemy ship was a force to be reckoned with, as it managed to defend against its new aggressors and continue bombarding the Titans. Starfire hollered something in her native tongue through her earpiece. A long moment later the Titans were once again taken from their ship but by means of the Tamaranian's own beaming technology. Not a second after they abandoned ship the merciless beam shot through the hull and blew it into a hundred flaming pieces. Galfore knew now was the time to cut losses and ordered an immediate retreat

* * *

JUMP CITY………………

Three girls walked home from school in the late afternoon. It was always growing dark by the time the basketball games were over. They chattered about various things as they walked.

"So Terra are you gonna ask Alan out or are you just going to goggle at him for the rest of the year?" Terra blushed with an aversive gaze.

"What makes you guys think I even like him?"

"You were staring at him when he sat out; he wasn't even on the court."

"He was standing against the wall."

"I rest my case," replied her friend smugly. They reached a street corner and the three friends were forced to part ways. "We'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye," called Terra. One of her friends turned back and with the assistance of her hand mouthed the words 'call him'. She waved her off with a playfully irritated smirk. She walked on by herself. Terra never feared walking these streets on her own. Many houses were very close by in this neighborhood and the family that had taken her in had many friends in close proximity. As she walked Terra felt the wind pick up slightly, then came a strange sense of foreboding. It was as if a somehow dormant vigilance was warning her of approaching trouble.

All of a sudden Terra froze. It felt as though her entire body was vibrating. Terra couldn't move or scream or do anything to help herself. It was the most frightening feeling she'd ever felt; there was nothing she could do. Then a bright light shown above her and her head cocked upward at its origin. Slowly Terra's feet left the ground and she lifted up into the light.

* * *

TITANS TOWER, several hours later………………

Galfore arranged for the Titans to be returned home as quickly as possible. Cyborg greatly lamented the loss of their (that is "his") T-Ship so much that he put off drawing up the designs for a new one until further notice. Raven sat in sickbay with their holographic doctor checking her respiratory functions.

"I'm fine," Raven droned.

"You're sooo certain," replied the doctor with cheek.

"The Tamaranian doctors said I was fine."

"And when at least one of them is an expert in human anatomy I will agree." Raven rolled her eyes but knew as she did that he was right. The doors swished open and Beast Boy entered sickbay.

"How's she doing?"

"She'll be fine, fortunately she wasn't in the vacuum of space long enough to suffer any permanent damage."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Beast Boy smiling at Raven. She looked away. "Can you give us a minuet?" he asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry I have to finish my exam-"

"Computer deactivate medical hologram," said Beast Boy regardless. The doctor's image rippled from view and they were alone. "Raven, ever since you read us that journal in the temple you've been acting strange." Her eyes locked on him emotionlessly. "Well…stranger than usual." He forced the tiniest laugh out of her which in turn turned a nearby beaker on its side. "I told you years ago that you're not alone Raven…….nothing's changed since then." Raven wanted nothing more than to avoid it, but why? It wasn't as though he were trying to get a life's confession out of her.

"How would you feel…..if you found out that everything you've ever known about you're people was a lie?"

"Raven not all of it was a lie."

"It was all a cover up for why they actually left Earth, why didn't Arella ever tell me? Didn't she trust me?" Beast Boy sat down beside her on the bed though kept enough distance between them for Raven's comfort.

"She was your mother Raven, I'm sure she loved you very much." Raven tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"She had a strange way of showing it." She hopped off the bed and pulled off the clip on her finger monitoring her heart beat.

"Raven…" called Beast Boy. He followed her out into the hall where they ran into Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg; all with grave faces. "Now what's happened?" Robin held a file in his hands.

"We just caught a report on the police database about a suburban family who swear they witnessed a girl being sucked up into the sky in a beam of light." Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other.

"Like an alien abduction?" suggested Raven skeptically.

"That's what they're saying. The police of course took it as seriously as a cat in a tree but the family did manage to give their sketch artists a fairly good description of the girl. And we would've let them deal with it, except the girl's description matches one of a certain ex-Titan we've been keeping an eye on." He slipped a photo out of the file and handed it to Beast Boy. His grip on the photo tightened.

"Terra…."

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE GALAXY………………

The Psion commander walked through the dimmed hallways as though he had wheels instead of feet. He entered an observation room overlooking a laboratory. He gazed steadily down at a prisoner lying down on a padded table.

"What is your progress?" he asked in his soft voice.

"The subject is currently in a mentally subdued state: subject is also in perfect physical condition and has potential for remarkable terrain manipulation. Unfortunately the subject appears to be hindered by repressed memories; they are attempting to resurface them as we speak."

"Take great care with your procedures, we do not want out new specimen damaged." The head scientist nodded in obedience.

"If we are successful, what will our next course of action be?" The heartless alien continued to stare down at the 'subject'.

"What we always do; observe, learn…and exploit." Down among the working scientists Terra lay on the table with no straps or restraints, she made absolutely no attempt to stop them because she couldn't. She stared up at a pulsing red light, her limbs feeling as though they weighed a hundred pounds each. From one of her wide open slightly twitching eyes a single tear of helplessness leaked out.

**The End**

* * *

Well, how's that for a dark turn of events. Definitely this season will turn out to be darker than the others but mostly because of mental abuse rather than physical. But still bearing in mind that this is supposed to be a TV show for all ages, so things will be thought of appropriately. Review please!


	6. Chimera

I made you all wait entirely too long for this update. So I made up for it by making a super long episode. So I didn't really have an excuse for not updating big deal. It's not as though my reviewers have my house bugged. OR do they? O.o Well I'll just assume they don't (I've got my eye on you) and I'll just update.

**Samanthe 2121, Guardian of Azarath, Linzheart92, Sklyer-A-Teloiv, Realfanficts, Swimming-Toon-Lover, Akanu.** Thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Robin!" He heard her clear as daylight. She gasped his name, frightened, desperately needing his help. Then he could see her, her foot was caught under a heavy piece of concrete. Rain fell from above like heavy wet rocks. Robin ran towards her but she never seemed to get closer. "Robin help me!"_

_"Hold on Star!" A low creaking above head told them something was on the verge of breaking. Apparently on Starfire could see it. She returned her terrified wide eyes back to the boy wonder, her hands reached out to him as far as she could stretch them._

_"Please Robin! Help me!" He jumped from a fast run to a dead sprint and still it seemed only the ground moved beneath his feet. Robin saw with horror something dark and huge descending upon her._

_"Star!" She trained her gaze back skyward and screamed shrilly from the impending object. He ran so hard it began to hurt but still he got no nearer or farther from her. Still screaming she shielded herself with her arms. Robin reached to her just as the shadowy object fell upon her._

_"STARRRFIRRRREEE!"_

"STAR!" Robin woke in his bed so fast he fell out onto the floor. The boy wonder breathed heavily and held a hand to his sweating forehead. "Starfire…"

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Chimera

The doors to Robin's room swished open and he walked out, straightening his mask as he went. With a tired sigh he lumbered his way into the common room for something to calm him his nerves. He opened the fridge, the light within lip up his person and blackened out everything else around him. He found nothing but some soda but ever since he was little that never helped him in the slightest. He pulled a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with tap water. To that he added some powder that made it fizz and sizzle. He gulped it down as though his throat was but a smooth pipe then followed it with a small pill to sooth his upset stomach. He then felt slender hands run up his back and rest on his shoulders.

"Starfire?"

"I heard you shout something? Are you okay?" Their voices were both quieted by the still air of the night. He turned to face his girlfriend and nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay it was…just a dream. Woke me up." She some imaginary dust of his shoulder and held her hands their still.

"It bears a striking resemblance to the 'dreams' you have been having for the past week." He was surprised at first. How did she know? His wonder soon replaced itself with comprehension. She cared for him so deeply it was almost a symbiotic pain they felt, that and her room was directly across from his making it easy to hear him shout.

"How long have you known?"

"Since the first incident," she admitted. "Robin you should tell Raven about these nightmares, they may start to affect you physically." He shook his head and gently took her hands off him.

"I can deal with it Star. They're bad dreams; I've had them ever since I was a kid."

"But you are not alone anymore-"

"Starfire," he cut in. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry so much about me." She hung her head but then looked at him a bit sternly.

"May I beg you to promise me something?"

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"If they do not stop will you please see Raven or anyone for help?" He looked away reluctantly. Then of course he looked back at her and found her gazing longingly into his eyes. "Please…." He was sometimes afraid of the power those green orbs had over him, but not often.

"Okay, if it gets worse. But I'll be the judge of that."

"We shall see." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. She then hugged him tightly and hovered back to her room. Robin prepared another dose of the tonic but paused as he raised the glass to his lips. One thing Starfire didn't know about his dreams, or that he failed to mention each time, was that they were about the exact same thing. And each time the outcome was same.

* * *

THAT MORNING...

Cyborg entered the common room in the middle of a large yawn. Starfire was already up and perky as usual. Cyborg stopped in mid-walk as his nose detected an inviting aroma.

"Morning Star."

"Good morning friend Cyborg."

"Whoa something smells good, what'cha cook'n?" She seemed quite proud to present him the dish.

"Zorka berry cakes of pan." He eyed the round pieces of bread a little warily. She saw this and quickly reassured him. "Do not fear Cyborg, I am well aware of your aversion to the unearthly tartness of the fruit, so I merely added a large amount of sugar to the mix."

"You don't say." She held a plate out to him.

"Taste."

"Uhhh, don't I get any syrup or anything?"

"If you wish, although I would think that because of the extra sugar needed to dull the zorka berries it might become overpowering."

"Ah, I get it." He cut off a piece with his fork and stuck it in his mouth. He stopped chewing and held a strangely curious expression. Starfire at first didn't know what to think. It was always a suspenseful venture whenever she asked someone to try something she cooked. All of a sudden Cyborg jammed a bigger piece into his mouth. "Star…these are like.." He swallowed them down and began cutting off more. "These are literally the best pancakes I've ever had." She glowed humbly and poured him some orange juice.

"I am glad. Please, consume your fill."

"Don't mind if I do," replied Cyborg with a wink. She went back to making more as Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin all walked in.

"Good morning friends, will you not try-"

"NO! They won't," shouted Cyborg. They all gaped at him. "Trust me guys they taste horrendous, I'll save you the trouble and eat them all myself." Raven, without saying a word, picked up the tea pot Starfire heated up and simply poured herself a cup. Robin's eyes looked at him then scanned an adorably confused Starfire.

"Rigghhht, well we just can't stand to see you suffer."

"Oh but friend Cyborg is not suffering, he finds my zorka berry cakes of pan to be quite delightful." Cyborg uttered a disgruntled huff.

"I figured," said Robin with a half smirk. He picked up a couple of folders he left on the table the night before set to continuing his work on them.

"Ooo! Ooo! Me next!" Exclaimed Beast Boy. Starfire felt overwhelmed by the fervor toward her food and was only to happy to provide some for him. Next she slipped Raven a plate and finally a serving for Robin. He glanced at it but declined with a short shake of the head. She pulled back the plate a bit perplexed.

"You do not want any?"

"I'm sorry Star but I really need to concentrate on these, I'll have some later I promise." She looked disappointed but shrugged it off.

"A-As you wish." A few moments later Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy finished eating their second helpings to Starfire's experimental breakfast. Cyborg let out a satisfied belch and sighed in contentment.

"Well I sure hope you wrote down how you made these Star, those were some good eats."

"Dude I inhaled these things!"

"They were okay," deadpanned Raven with a shrug. Starfire felt on the verge of tears. Never before had she received such compliments on her cooking. Without warning she jumped up and flung her arms around each of them in turn. "Hugging-Hugging…" Warned Raven.

"Oh I am so elated to have finally made something you all enjoy or are able to digest."

"I'm sure they were delicious Starfire, I really can't wait to have some." said Robin. She nodded with a smile. Her mini celebration was cut short by the alarm. Beast Boy got up from the table and hurried to one of the computer monitors. After a quick read he shut it and the alarm off.

"Killer Moth."

* * *

JUMP CITY BRIDGE………………..

As the hordes of press arrived on the scene to capture what they could the Titans were already locked in battle with the eccentric Killer Moth. Raven, along with Cyborg held aloft by a dark platform, targeted several hungry mutated insects. Raven skillfully maneuvered Cyborg in the air around her while also knocking away the oversized moths descending upon her. Robin and Beast Boy took up arms against Killer Moth while Starfire covered them from above.

"One of these days you've got to tell us why you like this bridge so much," said Beast Boy.

"It's none of your concern!" Barked the winged villain. He lashed at them with his energy whip causing bits of the asphalt at their feet to jump up. Robin skidded backward with bared teeth.

"Take him down!" At Robin's command Starfire flew from above and began tracing the ground toward Killer Moth with her eyebeams. Meanwhile overhead Cyborg and Raven had a growing difficulty keeping the hordes of mutant moths from eating away at the heavy bridge supports. Robin lunged at Killer Moth with his staff but after he saw the move was dodged swung it about until it connected with the villain's back. He uttered a grunt of pain and staggered back. Beast Boy meanwhile had to divert from attacking Killer Moth to defend himself from the hordes of moths bearing down on him. In the form of a gorilla he grabbed one by the antennas as it flew by and used it as a club to know another out of the air.

"ARRGGHH!" Killer Moth growled angrily and threw his whip upon Robin. The boy wonder managed to avoid being hit but the whip wound around his staff and pulled it from his grasp. As soon as Killer Moth disarmed Robin he flew forward on his wings and rammed Robin to the ground. No sooner had he done that when Starfire began counter attacking for him. Killer Moth shielded himself from numerous starbolts then sent his whip up at her. The alien red head skillfully dodged the stream of energy and took aim with her bright eyes.

"HA!" Just as the energy left her a stray moth flying by caught the full blast and spun out of control down into the water. Killer Moth took advantage of this momentary break and wound the very end of his whip around Starfire's ankle. She gasped and tired to fly away. The moth master tugged powerful toward the ground and down Starfire went. Her body caved in a sizable dent in the asphalt. Killer Moth pulled the whip loose and narrowly jumped aside to avoid a sonic blast from Cyborg.

"That's our girl you're mess'n with!" Killer Moth saw that the numbers of his mutant servants was diminishing. Time to leave. He quickly ran past Robin, who at that moment came to with a groan. Using his elbows for support he sat up just hearing Killer Moth's fading footsteps behind him. His eyes then fell on Starfire. She too roused from a short knock out and put a shaking hand over face.

"Starfire!" Her eyes focused more and they were met with a heavy bridge cable just above her, which from the moths eating on it earlier began to loose its hold. With a quick "EEK" she pulled herself up to fly away but suddenly fell back to the ground. She looked back frantically and saw that her foot was stuck under a heavy pile of broken asphalt. Panicking she stretched her arm out to the first person she saw.

"Robin!" He began to run to her but froze. Starfire pulled and tugged but her foot just wouldn't budge. She pleaded once more, "Robin help me please!" This was it, the dreaded moment Robin had been haunted by for the past several days was actually coming true. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy still had their hands full with the remaining moths, it was up to him. A horrible sound of wires breaking filled the air and both Titans saw the cable was only moments from falling on the poor trapped alien. She barred her teeth from the effort needed to free herself. Robin sprinted toward her without regard from the burning creeping up in his lungs. He was suddenly met with a cloud of raging moths. Unprepared Robin was forced on his back kicking and punching at the passing flock. "Robin! HELP ME!" There it was, the last thing she said before it happened. With no more patience to spare Robin released a small yield explosive in the air forcing the moths to disperse and clear his path. But he was too late. Robin's blood came to a screeching halt as he watched the enormous and heavy cable fall upon her. At the last moment that hope itself occupied Starfire yanked her foot out of the rubble and tumbled away from the crashing cable. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy caught up to the scene just as Robin pulled Starfire on his R-Cycle and rocketed away.

* * *

TITANS TOWER………………..

A highly tensed Robin stood looking through the observation window into sickbay as Raven, assisted by their computerized doctor, provided Starfire with treatment. Cyborg and Beast Boy stood on either side of him just as anxious.

"He got away," muttered Cyborg. Robin rubbed the space between his eyes.

"But no one else got hurt, and Starfire wouldn't be hurt if I hadn't been taken by surprise."

"Chill man, we've got the best doc on the planet working on her." Robin nodded, though the bulk of his attention was on Raven's patient. He watched her sit Starfire up then explaining her condition to her. Raven then walked out to meet the three boys.

"How is she?" asked Robin. "I-Is she okay? She's okay right?"

"She's going to be fine," replied Raven steadying him with a raised hand. "A few bruises here and there and a broken ankle." Robin darted his eyes about toward the ground. "She'll be on crutches for a few days but because of her species' accelerated healing process it might even be less than that."

"Wish I had that," said Beast Boy.

"Yes it would certainly have helped with that debilitating stubbed toe you had a while ago," deadpanned Raven.

"What are you talking about, that freakin' killed." Raven however began to notice beads of sweat moving down Robin's head.

"Are you okay?" For a moment Robin didn't answer, as though he failed to hear Raven's question.

"I saw it." The other three Titans exchanged looks.

"Saw what?" asked Cyborg.

"I saw what happened to Starfire."

"Yeah we all did," said Beast Boy. "It was pretty scary." Robin shook his head with an aggravated wince.

"No, I mean I saw it before it happened." Raven quirked an eyebrow. "For the entire week all I've been dreaming about every night was that moment." He returned his gaze to Starfire. "And every time I wasn't able to save her." He gazed steadily at Starfire as she rubbed her sore and throbbing ankle. "I'm not going to let it happen again."

"It was just a dream," assured Raven.

"The same dream?!" Snapped Robin. "How can it just be a dream if it's been exactly the same every night? In my 'just a dream' we loose Starfire and its all my fault, she's not going out again."

"You don't mean ever do you?" asked Beast Boy. When Robin didn't answer he and Cyborg traded bizarre looks. "You can't be serious." Again Robin ignored him. "Dude you can't keep Starfire here in the tower forever. I mean what're you gonna do? **Ground** her?"

"What if it happens again?"

Raven's powers enveloped him and forced him to look at her. "Like you said Robin we're heroes, we all know the risks every time we step out of the tower. Even Starfire would have to see how unreasonable that is."

"I don't care," said Robin. His voice was now shaking. He didn't give his friends time to respond as he quickly entered sickbay and walked up to Starfire's bed. Raven watched them and shook her head with a sigh.

"He'll never get her to agree to that."

"She might for a while," said Cyborg. "But not for long." Inside they saw Starfire adopt an estranged look as Robin told her of his unilateral decision.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy sat planted on the couch totally engrossed in _Grand Tourismo 4_. Starfire entered the common room; she kept her busted ankle in the air as she moved forward on her crutches. She overcame the short flight of steps by hovering down to the lower level.

"I thought we said no cheat codes B!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"There aren't any, I'm just majorly whopping you're butt for once!" chuckled Beast Boy. Starfire finally reached the couch and sat down with a soft moan. The changeling quickly glanced at her then back at his game. "You okay there Star?" She set her crutches aside on the floor.

"Oh yes, this is just strange to me. I have never had the need for the crutches before."

"I have, you'll get over it. Haven't seen Robin all day, what's he up to? Starfire sighed and moved some hair out of her face.

"He remains the same as he was the previous day, only……worse." Cyborg paused the game and turned to her.

"What do you mean?" She hesitated to answer. "Starfire you need to tell us, what's going on with Robin?" Starfire held her arms uneasily and sighed. There was anxiousness and worry in her eyes.

"I know Robin means well and that he cares for me……but what transpired last night leads me to believe that something may be wrong." Cyborg motioned to Beast Boy who switched off their game system.

"What happened?"

--------

_The Night Before…………._

Robin followed behind Starfire as she made her way down the hall. "There you go." He encouraged her as she made her first journey on her crutches. "Looks like you're getting the hang of it."

"It is…oomph…difficult to adapt...but I am certain I will manage." Then entered Starfire's room where upon she immediately sat down on her bed. "Oh my, the walk alone was tiring."

"Being on crutches will do that to you," said Robin with a smirk. "So, you need anything?"

"Not at the moment thank you Robin." He smiled and shook his head dismissively.

"Ahh its no problem I just want to….." She only noticed that his voice died down a few seconds later. She looked back at him to see his face looking strangely at a vacant spot in her room.

"Robin?" He blinked as though what he was seeing was rippling mirage. According to Robin his girlfriend was not sitting on her bed as she actually was, but was lying prostrate on the floor bound in heavy chains. "Robin what is wrong?"

"Starfire?" He didn't take his eyes off the empty spot he was staring at. Suddenly he bolted down to the floor and began fumbling with an imaginary person.

"R-Robin?!"

"Don't worry Star I'm going to get you out!" She threw her crutches away and hopped on one foot over to him.

"Robin I am here! I am right here!" He snapped his eyes to her and took in rapid heavy breaths. "What is the matter with you?" He placed a hand over his forehead to steady himself.

"I'm sorry Star, I saw…."

"What? What did you see?" she asked seriously.

"Something………I've gotta go."

"O-Okay, I hope you feel-" He quickly stood upright and hastily walked out of her room. "-Better."

-----

Robin stumbled into his room and almost instantly tipped over a trio of extra bo-staffs leaning against the wall. Drops of water fell from his face, he having stopped at the bathroom to splash his face with a cold rush. The act unfortunately brought only seconds of relief. The whole of his sense became overwhelmed by a shaky sense of delirium. His breathing hardened and his cape suddenly felt as though it weighed two tons. He roughly unclasped it and fell down on his bed like a rock. The boy wonder rolled onto his back and was suddenly met with not the ceiling but the sight of a heavy bridge support falling upon him.

"NO!" He rolled off his bed and ran about blindly until he collided head on with the wall. The thud it produced was quite low and pronounced. On the other side of his door Starfire balanced on her crutches, a worried and tense feeling growing within her.

* * *

_Present_…………

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy sat perplexed. Sure Robin could be overprotective and sometimes a little crazy about it, but seeing something that wasn't there was not something you'd call normal.

"Since that moment Robin has become somewhat distant. He mutters to himself and talks to people who are not there, at times he has grown angry with them."

"You're saying that Robin's seeing things and hearing voices?" asked Cyborg. She nodded sadly. He nodded and held her shoulder. "Don't worry Star, you did the smart and right thing by telling us. We'll help him."

"Thank you."

* * *

Robin walked along an impatient stride into Raven's room. Upon entering he saw her lighting candles and dimming the lights.

"You must have me confused for Star Raven. I don't usually meditate with you."

"Perhaps you should," she replied bringing the last candle alight. "But that's not the reason I asked you to come." Robin folded his arms. "I've been told you might need someone to talk to-"

"So now you're a shrink along with everything else?"

Raven held her irritation at bay. "It's clear to everyone you're not yourself. You respond with curtness, you easily forget things, and according to Starfire you had a full blown hallucination." Robin raised his head toward the ceiling with an ironic smirk.

"Ahhh, so because of what Starfire said you think I'm going nuts."

"All I'm sure of right now is that our leader is clearly preoccupied and we have the right to know by what."

"This is a waste of time." He turned to walk about but the doors became painted by black energy and closed with a snap. He turned back just in time to see the glow in Raven's eyes die away.

"They asked me to talked to you not because they're suspicious but because they're worried….and so am I." Robin let out a sigh of acquiescence and sat down on the floor across from Raven. "Now, as far as I can tell all of this started when Starfire got hurt. Is that correct?" He hesitated. Robin never liked talking to anyone about his inner most feelings. It was usually Starfire who allowed him a way to vent. But he quickly realized that Raven wasn't some stranger or high charging therapist, she was his friend and was only trying to help.

"No, I've been feeling agitated since last week." She nodded as he spoke. "I kept having this dream about Starfire, every night it was the same. We were in a fight and Starfire becomes caught and……and I can't ever save her in time."

"And the night on the bridge?" Robin looked up at her with a mixture of terror and shock.

"I couldn't believe it, every single detail about my dream was suddenly happening. Starfire was in trouble and I couldn't do a thing about it. All my skills and training…..and I couldn't save her."

"So you think you've been having some sort of premonition?"

"I don't know what to think Raven, and I've been seeing and hearing things all of a sudden. I feel like I'm loosing my mind!" He spoke in a hoarse whisper and raggedly ran his hands through his hair. To Raven's apprehension he then began to return his eyes to her, they were wide and unblinking. "Raven…."

"What?" He saw four of the demonic birds of Trigon's ilk land on her shoulders and they began to merge with her.

"A-A-Are you okay?" Raven moved her shoulders up and down.

She grew another set of red eyes as she spoke. "I feel fine, you?" Robin tried to ignore what he was seeing, fearing that he was hallucinating again. The boy wonder blinked several times. "Robin? What's the matter?" Her voice deepened and she began to grow antler-like horns. He suddenly tackled her to the floor.

"Trigon's birds are inside you!"

"Robin!" She took hold of his shoulders and locked gazes with him. "Look me in the eyes." He did. "Listen to my voice, there is nothing and no one else here; it's just you and me." He held his stare with her but still appeared unconvinced. "Just you and me…"

"B-But I saw it."

"I know you did, but there's nothing there." She let go of him and he sat back down across from her. "Robin you starting to display some trouble symptoms, I'll have to look into it further."

"You mean you need time to find a place to lock me up." Robin's tone changed immediately from frightened to harsh.

"No, I mean I need time to examine what went on and to properly diagnose you."

"Why BOTHER!" She jumped at his sudden outcry. "You've already made up your mind, I can tell Raven; you, Cyborg, Beast Boy and even Starfire. All of you think I'm going crazy."

Raven replied with a monotone retort. "You're not giving me much reason to think otherwise. Caring for someone is one thing Robin but what you've been doing is boarding on obsession and paranoia." Robin stood up, grabbed Raven hard by the arm, forced her to her feet and held her against the wall. She turned deathly white at his actions. "Robin let go me!"

"You don't get it do you Raven!" Hissed the enraged boy wonder. "I'm looking out for the one I love and I'm being called crazy for it."

"Robin please let go of me…" Her voice shook. His grip instead only tightened and he pulled her closer to him.

"You know Raven, if you weren't so popular around here I'd have mind to make more room at the breakfast table. All you ever do is question, insult, and-and-and read. DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING ELSE?!!!" Raven closed her eyes and with her powers forced Robin away from her. He hit the opposite wall with a hard crash and slid down to the floor. With a tired groan he rolled onto his side and slipped out of consciousness.

--------

Starfire followed Beast Boy into an observation room where Cyborg and Raven were already waiting. Cyborg offered up his seat to Starfire and took her crutches as soon as she sat down. They all watched from a pane of one way glass down at the poor boy wonder. He sat in a padded room devoid of his normal attire for a plain white shirt and pants.

"Raven?"

"He attacked me Starfire." The alien princess covered her mouth. Raven read her expression and waved a hand. "I'm fine; I doubt he knew what he was doing. But before that he experienced another hallucination. Since he's regained consciousness he's had several more."

"What is wrong with him?" Raven looked down at him somberly.

"I didn't want it to turn out this way, but he's displaying all the signs and symptoms of acute schizophrenia." While Beast Boy and Cyborg knew the gravity of this affliction Starfire was in need of clarification. "A schizophrenic unfortunately looses all grip on reality, they see and hear things. Sometime they believe so strongly in paranoid delusions that they never again trust a living soul. It is treatable but it's not something you get through over night."

"And he doesn't start to get better?" asked Beast Boy. She glanced at him then at the other two Titans.

"Sometimes it only gets worse."

"Robin was acting the same way from the dust on Slade's mask," said Cyborg. "How do we know this isn't the same thing?"

Raven shook her head in dismay. "After you identified the specific chemical when you removed it we were able to enter its signature into the database. It was the first thing I looked for and so far it's not showing up anywhere in his body."

"But what can we do for him?" asked Starfire. Concern was quickly assuming control over her. Raven paused as she was afraid to believe her own words.

"If his condition doesn't improve or worsens…….we may have to commit him to mental health." Starfire held her laced hands to her chest and gazed down sadly at her significant other.

"May I speak with him?"

--------

Robin sat cross-legged in a corner of the padded room staring aimlessly at the floor. He became aware of the door opening, camouflaged as it was because of the pads on it. Starfire stepped inside so cautiously as though to be walking on egg shells.

"Star?" He said without looking at her.

She responded brightly, "Hello Robin-"

"Shhhhhhhh," he shushed her with a finger raised to his lips. "You shouldn't be so loud; Raven gets upset when I'm too loud." Starfire glanced up at the pale Titan. Raven could only look back gravely. The Tamaranian princess returned her attention to Robin and titled her head at him.

"I hope you feeling well," she said quietly.

"Me? I feel fine I'm…..just feeling fine."

"Raven has explained to me your condition." Her eyes shown with affectionate tenderness. "You can be certain we will search for a means to help you. You know we want nothing more than to help you." He finally looked up at her and she saw that his eyes were red and puffy, dare she think it from crying.

"I hope you're quick." She painted a soft smile across her face. He then buried his face in his hands as his tears began again. Immediately almost out of instinct Starfire hobbled down to his side and held his face.

"Shhhh, you are safe." He felt her fingers gently run through his hair. He wanted to look at her but as soon as he did his eyes went glassy. He saw none other than Slade standing behind her. She saw his terrified expression. She moved stood up and moved away. "What do you see?" He rubbed his eyes as though trying to clean heavy grime off of them, his lingered on his face. The vision of his arch nemesis firmly gripped her around the neck as though daring him to say more. Robin's hands slowly fell to just below his mouth then he began to softly chuckle. He pointed up at her.

"Slade's right behind you…" His arm shook from his bizarre laughter. "And I-hee hee ha ha-I don't even know if you're in danger or not." A tear trickled down Starfire's cheek; it pained her so greatly to see Robin like this. Her mouth trembling she quickly vacated the room. "Hey! Where you going! Ha haaa take Slade with you will ya!"

--------

Starfire pushed the door to the observation room open with one of her crutches taking Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy by surprise.

"We-are-going-to-help-him-now!"

"We're working on it," said Raven. "But this isn't like getting a vaccine. And when you think about it Robin has witnessed a lot of terrible things over the years. It could be that it's finally taking its toll on him." Raven didn't like the effect realism was having on Starfire's mood. "However I think I have something." She displayed a readout on a screen before them. "This is Robin's neural activity in real time." They saw a series of lines jumping in ways that could hardly be described as normal. "These are recordings from when Robin hallucinated last night, my room, and just now." Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire examined all three.

"They are identical," pointed out the red head.

"Exactly, and that's just impossible. Now while this is irregular as far as schizophrenic patients go we have seen this brain wave pattern before." At this they all leaned in closer wit narrowed eyes. It was first to click in Beast Boy.

"Phobia."

"Its gotta be," agreed Cyborg.

"Um, I do not wish to slow our progress but who is this 'Phobia'."

"She was a hired hand for the Brotherhood," explained Cyborg. "We never ran into her until you with the Eese. And when we did we had a pretty hard time taking her down at first."

"Turns your worst fear against you," added Beast Boy. But Raven still had qualms about their conclusion.

"But still, Phobia was never to affect us on this level," she said gesturing down at Robin. "I doubt she's able to bring a victim to the brink of total insanity."

"Not without some help," said Beast Boy. They regarded him with curiosity. "If she got some other telepath or maybe even some sort of machine to amplify her powers maybe she could do something like this."

"I agree with Beast Boy," said Starfire. "We should seek out the Phobia and stop her torture of Robin."

"But something still just doesn't add up," said Raven. "How could she have known things would happen as they did on the bridge? She couldn't have, not unless she already told someone to make sure it did." Cyborg picked his head up in comprehension.

"She got Killer Moth to attack the bridge and make sure Starfire got caught and keep Robin from getting to her at all costs."

"We have to find him," said Raven.

"How?" asked Beast Boy. "Last time I looked he got away, and it's a big city."

"No prob," came Cyborg's voice. He tapped off his arm screen and turned to them with a smirk. "You'll never guess who Titans East just picked up on breaking and entering." When he showed them the mug shot it was of course Killer Moth.

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed," muttered Raven. "You two go, Starfire and I will stay here and watch over Robin." Cyborg and Beast Boy saluted her in their own fashion and promptly took their leave of the tower.

--------

A few hours after Cyborg and Beast Boy passed by and Robin appeared to be making no progress. He lay on his side in his padded room sleeping restlessly. His head rested on his hands and his eyes quickly darted about behind the lids. Flashes of the day before and his dreams of the past week flashed through his mind like a broken movie reel.

_"Robin! Please help me!!"_

_"It's a risk every time we step out of the tower."_

_Slade appeared from around Starfire like a lingering poltergeist._

_"I wasn't able to save her…….I'm not going to let happen again."_

_A falling bridge support took up the whole of his view_

_"Robin help me Please!"_

_"Robin I do not understand, why must I remain in the tower? Do you not trust me?"_

_"It's not about trust Star; I just want you to be safe."_

"AH!" Robin gasped and snapped his eyes open. He remained firmly stationary on the floor. He darted his eyes about, surprised that he could see as perfectly as he could before this whole mess broke out. He promptly stood up and looked for a means to escape. Rats, there didn't seem to be one. His hands reflexively went for his utility belt, but of course that was taken away so his tools were out of his reach. "Double rats." There really was only one way out, and he would regret it later. He walked up to the door and pounded on it. "Starfire! Star! Raven! Anyone I need help!" Through the small pane of glass he saw a shadow coming closer. Readying himself Robin stood up against the wall on the other side of the door. Sure enough Starfire entered and looked about for the boy wonder.

"Robin?" He moved around from behind the open door and lightly gripped a spot just below her neck. Her eyes widened and she looked around at him.

"I'm sorry Starfire." Starfire's eyes then rolled up into the back of her head and with a small groan Robin gently let her settle down to the floor. He took her communicator then stroked her hair. "I'm sorry." He walked out leaving the door open behind him. The fist place he stopped was his own room, obviously for his caped uniform. Once he began his journey down the halls again he came upon Raven. She lay on the floor with a couple of books scattered around her. He knelt down and turned her over. She looked as though she were being forced to endure one horrible nightmare after another.

"Raven."

"M-Mother…" Her voice cracked as she spoke to the air. "Where are you?"

"It's me, Robin," said he. "Raven where are Cyborg and Beast Boy?" She convulsed suddenly causing Robin to take his hand off her. He forced himself to get over the small shock and he sat her up and held her shoulders. "Raven listen to me, I need to know where Cyborg and Beast Boy are." Her eyes opened a hair. She stared at him with a faraway look. "Do you know where they are?"

"I'll tell you," she whispered. "If you tell me where my mother is." Robin's eyes shut in futility. It wasn't Raven's fault; she was suffering from the same effects that recently plagued him.

"Raven I know it's hard to tell but the things you're seeing aren't real. You told me yourself it's just an illusion." Tears streaked down her face, her rattled emotions caused the downed books scattered about the hall to rise up and shoot in all directions. Robin pulled her back to the floor and shielded her from the flying projectiles. As soon as it was safe he moved away and was dismayed to see Raven had slipped back into slumber. He let out a hard breath, and sprinted for the common room.

* * *

STEEL CITY…………………

"If we knew he was this important we would've treated him better," said Bumble Bee as she led Cyborg and Beast Boy toward their brig.

"Ahh bugs," dismissed Beast Boy. Bumble Bee chuckled lightly and let them inside a circular room lined with small enclosures. Speedy sat watch over one cell occupied by Killer Moth.

"Looks like you've got visitors," snickered the agile archer. "I'll leave you to it." He left the three of them alone. Cyborg and Beast Boy stood before an oddly silent Killer Moth. The invisible force field was all that separated them.

"We've got some questions for you," said Cyborg.

"Tsk."

"I'm serious! Either you start talking or we start ignoring some civil liberties." Killer Moth made an effort to keep from looking at them.

"It would help immensely if I knew what you were talking about."

Beast Boy held a hard grimace. "Robin's being driven nuts, that's what we're talking about. We know its Phobia and we know she hired you to stage that attack on the bridge."

"And if that's true?" Cyborg gave Beast Boy a nod where upon the changeling switched off the force field and Cyborg bounded inside the cell. He gripped Killer Moth by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

"If that's true you're gonna tell us where she's hid'n out."

"And if I don't?"

"Remember those civil liberties I mentioned, we're willing to give you everything you're entitled to…..but-" Cyborg pulled him forward then shoved him back again. "But there's nobody here but us, we could do without them for an hour or two."

"I doubt that," spat back the villain. "You despise me but you won't 'lower' yourselves to my level."

"I wouldn't push him," warned Beast Boy. "I mean…you know how Cyborg gets, when he doesn't get his afternoon cake." Cyborg covertly rolled his eyes. "Where's Phobia, tell us and maybe you'll have an easier sentence." The wheels turned in Killer Moth's head. He let out a sigh of defeat and Cyborg let him fall back down to the cot.

"We met and she offered a substantial sum for threatening the bridge and concentrating the attack on the Tamaranian."

"And…" Prompted Cyborg impatiently. "Did you meet where she's hiding or…what?"

"We met during the night at a closed construction sight, down _Aldrich St._ They had only just started laying the foundation and the basement wasn't covered yet, we met where they were installing the water heaters. She popped some pill and we talked about the job."

"What pill?"

"I don't know it wasn't something I paid much attention to." Cyborg opened his mouth to speak again but he suddenly heard Robin's voice in his ear.

"_Cyborg_." He and Beast Boy stepped out of the cell and reactivated the force field. He held two fingers to his head.

"Robin?"

"_Yeah it's me._"

"No offense bud but shouldn't you be resting?"

-----

In the common room of Titans Tower Robin sat at a computer terminal typing while speaking into the communicator he commandeered from Starfire.

"I've somehow made a miraculous recovery, I don't know how but that's not what I'm concerned about right now. I think I know who's responsible for this."

"_Phobia_." Robin looked up with a mildly surprised gawk.

"That's a neat trick Cyborg, you're gonna have to teach me that one later."

"_Robin Phobia hired Killer Moth to attack the bridge,_" said Beast Boy. "_He doesn't know where she is but they met at the construction site for that new hotel._" As Robin listened he stood up from his chair.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy were soon met with Robin once they reached the construction site described by Killer Moth. They made their way to the open basement and to the area of water heaters waiting to be hooked up.

"I don't get it Rob," said Cyborg scratching his head. "What do you expect to find here?"

"Something," muttered Robin.

"You don't think she left her address written on a napkin do ya," chuckled Beast Boy.

"Yeah I'm sure she didn't," said Cyborg. Robin looked around the ground with careful diligence. "Seriously though Robin, there's nothing here except lumber and piping." Robin however disagreed.

"Its true with every crime scene, everything you need is right in front of you. You just have to pay attention." His eyes roamed over a pyramid stack of copper piping where lying beside it he found a tiny plastic wrapper. "Here we are." Cyborg and Beast Boy crowded around him.

"What'cha got?" He held it closer and narrowed his eyes.

"Some kind of wrapper for a medicinal." Beast Boy saw that it was completely blank on all sides.

"No name on it anywhere." Robin however saw that it greatly resembled a pill that he took the night before to help settle his stomach. He smiled with a snicker and let it fall into Cyborg's open palm.

"Dramamine, it's for motion sickness." Beast Boy morphed into a humming bird and zoomed off toward the open air. Robin and Cyborg waited patiently. He quickly returned and resumed human form.

"The supplies for this building are being shipped by boat, and in the nearest dock that I can see from here there's one ship that looks out of place."

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy made a mad dash for the suspicious ship docked beside the others. The absence of guards or any kind of look out gave them enough pause to suspect it might be a trap.

"You think she's expecting us?" asked Cyborg.

"Can't be sure, we'll have to risk it." Though risk taking was a decided factor they still wanted to be as discreet as possible. They found the door leading inside but soon after found it was locked tight. Beast Boy glanced off to the side and found an open port hole cover. He took the form of a spider and crawled his way inside. After making the other two wait yet again Beast Boy unlocked door from the inside and they silently entered. Now, the thing left was to find Phobia. But in a ship as winding and maze like as the one they were currently in that could prove difficult. "I'd want to be as far from anyone as I possibly could…." Robin thought out loud, letting his intuition guide him. "Wherever I was I'd want it well ventilated."

"Engine room," said Cyborg. Robin nodded in agreement. The boy wonder knew that if Raven was feeling the effects it was only a matter of time before Starfire did as well, and then possible Cyborg and Beast Boy. Once they reached the engine room, and of course another locked door, they found their path blocked. There were no windows or opening for Beast Boy to crawl through. "Only one way to go," said Cyborg with a wide smirk. His arm transformed into his sonic cannon and from it a powerful blast shot out and ripped the heavy door from its hinges. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy jumped inside just in time to see Phobia herself jump to her feet and back away.

"How did you find me?!"

"A little moth told us," said Cyborg. Behind her they saw a device with an attachment that obviously fit over the user's head. Robin extended his bo-staff to a battle ready position.

"Phobia, it amplifies your powers over great distances doesn't it?" She cocked her head as though saying 'go on'. "I doubt you were able to put that together yourself." She placed her hands at her hips.

"Maybe I did have it built for me by someone else, but I don't see how that's relevant to the status quo. You were supposed to stay in your former condition indefinitely but as you can see I'm still working out some kinks and refining the technique."

"Technique? Do you have any idea what I've seen the entire week?!" She chuckled derisively.

"Oh come come Robin what kind of a question is that, of course I know what you've seen. I made sure of it." Robin bared his teeth angrily. "And you're just the beginning; once every Titan on this planet is in a padded room of their own there will be not a soul who could stand in my way." She threw her arms forward and they were suddenly met with image of thousands of snakes shooting at them. Robin twirled his staff in front of him like a propeller.

"I'm not falling for it again! ARRGGGGHHH!" Robin ran through the illusionary serpents and swung his staff into Phobia's stomach. She fell back against her machinery and quickly recovered. The green suited villainess threw many punches and kicks at the boy wonder, all of which were dodged and deflected. In a bout of sleaziness she reached up above her head and pulled a rubber pipe out of its gasket. A jet of hot air rushed into Robin's face sending him to the floor. She picked up a heavy wrench off the floor and held an evil leer.

"I am your worst fears." Just as she raised the tool turned weapon above her head a short blue blast came out of the cloudy air and knocked it from her grip. She turned her eyes toward her attacker and saw a green snake quickly move out of steamy mist and wound around the whole of her body. She fell to the floor with a grunt and growled irritably. Robin righted himself with a helping hand from Cyborg. He retracted his downed staff and after stuffing it away pulled Phobia back onto her feet.

"You've got some curing to do. Now!" Beast Boy, still tightly bound around her, hissed just loud enough to make her jump. She hung her head and Cyborg rested a congratulatory hand on Robin's shoulder.

* * *

TITANS TOWER…………….

Robin sat alone at the dinner table in the twilight hours of the night. During the time Phobia was feeding him nightmares he'd allowed himself to fall behind on his crime reports, thus he was now forcing himself to get caught up. He yawned greatly and tried rubbing the fatigue from his eyes. He heard the door to the common room open.

"Robin?" He turned and saw Starfire had called his name.

"Starfire, shouldn't you be asleep like everyone else?" She sat down at the table and set her crutches aside.

"You could do with the shut eye yourself. You needn't labor over these into such late hours of the night," she said nodding her head at the large stack of files.

"I know but there are so many I just want to get them done and out of the way-" His speech was interrupted by the growling of his stomach. "Just a little hungry," he said laughing at himself. She smiled back then with an idea in mind hovered to the refrigerator and placed something in the microwave. Seconds after it beeped to signify that it was done Starfire placed a heated plate of her newly invented pancakes in front of him.

"Then you should eat."

"Okay, just let me get to a stopping point." Her hands fell on his and he stopped writing. Without taking her eyes from his she softly took his hands away from the folder and closed it.

"It can wait patiently." Robin smiled at his easy defeat and after shoving the file aside pulled the plate toward him. He paused with a fork in hand.

"Starfire, I'm sorry for freaking you out earlier-well all of you actually. I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself." She stood up and limped her way around the table to sit beside him.

"Robin, there is no fault in caring deeply for someone. And if there is then I am afraid that I am guilty as well." Robin's smile lengthened. Carved a piece from the short stack and placed it in his mouth. With a nod he wound an arm around her shoulder.

"It's delicious Star." She moved some hair out of his face.

"I am glad you enjoy them." They met each other in a soft kiss and Robin mumbled something about her cooking that suddenly made Starfire giggle and playfully hit him off the shoulder.

**The End**

* * *

Well I am most hopeful the next epie won't take THAT long to write. I would've updated yesterday except I almost got fired so I spent the bulk of that afternoon convincing him not to do so. But the good news is I got the job done and I didn't get fired. Yay for me! XD. Please review. Laters! 


	7. Quid Pro Quo act1

Okay, I'm finally getting back to this season. Those of you who are still interested in it please stay along. It's just going to get better as it goes.** Linzheart92, Guardian of Azarath, Sklyer-A-Teloiv, Realfanficts**. Thanks for the reviews guys. And! This Episode, that is both acts are a present to Sklyer-A-Teloiv, her birthday having been celebrated. Celebrated a lonnnnnngggggggg time ago mind you but I'm doing my best. Enjoy!

* * *

Starfire stepped into the training room stretching out her shoulders as she went. She adjusted the metal band on her upper arm. After seeing that her uniform was of course more than in order Starfire began to slowly stretch her legs and arms. Each movement was perfectly fluid as well as painstakingly prolonged. From the observation deck near the ceiling Robin gazed down at her with a glassy eyed look. Cyborg glanced at him and snickered.

"Everything okay over there?" He shook his head which he supported off the control console with his hand.

"I could watch that for forever…"

"You know I never get around to lay'n down the rules for you two dating and all." Robin forced him to tear his gaze away from his girlfriend. He instead looked at Cyborg quite oddly.

"I wasn't aware she was your younger sister," said Robin sarcastically. Cyborg waved it off.

"We'll get to it later. Hey Star!" He spoke in the microphone sticking up from the controls. The red head looked up at them and waved. Cyborg chuckled and moved closer to the mic. "**Can-you-hear-me?**" Starfire lowered her eyes with a giggle and nodded.

"_I can indeed Cyborg._" Her voice passed through the speakers. Robin looked over some notes then spoke to her also.

"Okay Star, today you are going to test drive the tower's new and improved holographic training room." She looked rather honored to be the one chosen for such an occasion. "Since we're kinda newbies to this software we're starting off small so we've molded off of our outdoor course. Just navigate it and get through the obstacles as fast as you can."

"Understood," she replied with a nod.

"I should also add that at the end you will spar with one of us. I won't tell you which….its a surprise. Think of it as a 'think-on-your-feet' exercise." She smiled and nodded once more.

"Duly noted." Robin reached for a stopwatch off to the side and held it ready.

"The current record is two minuets and twenty-three seconds. Ready?"

"Yes I-" She paused. She reached up and held her forehead and her breathing became irregular. Both Robin and Cyborg leaned closer in anticipation.

"_Star ya okay?_" Cyborg's voice pounded her head somewhat. She shook it off as nothing more than fatigue or stress and nodded confidently.

"I am fine, and I am ready to begin." Robin and Cyborg looked at one another. Starfire sure sounded okay, it was probably nothing. The boys dismissed it just as quickly as she did. Cyborg initialized the scenario and a moment later the training room disappeared around Starfire and was replaced by their outdoor field.

"_Okay, on your mark….get set…_" She hovered into the air. "_GO_!" Robin clicked the stopwatch into action the same moment Starfire took off into the course. At first she was met by a series of rapidly closing doors. What barriers that closed before she reached them she simply blasted her way through. As she progressed more and more cubed objects floated into the air trying to block her path. The alien girl bobbed and weaved around them effortlessly. Her eyes caught the last door and she sped up. Without warning another cube hovered just in front of her.

"EEK!" She screeched but after somersaulting in mid-flight she passed beyond the sphere and door just as it closed. Robin stole a glance at the stopwatch; a minuet and half had already gone by. The next phase attacked Starfire with dozens of spherical drones. The air was filled with rapid fire and green energy blasts. The drones were so unrelenting that at least twice Starfire was forced to perform a back flip to get the drop on them. Every now and then they would zoom by her head like flies to try and break her concentration. This quickly irritated Starfire thus the next time one fly close enough she caught the drone and with battle cry threw into the last drone.

"Nice," muttered Cyborg. Robin nodded in agreement, looking at the stopwatch yet again.

Starfire came to a sleek landing when she saw the exit, protected by a force field, was in sight. However as soon as she took just one more step toward it the ceiling above her suddenly came crashing down. Reflexively, the Tamaranian reached up and held the heavy weight above her. She barred her teeth and growled at the strain. Yet slowly but surely Starfire began to move it back up. When she finally moved it back to its original height the weight on her arms left immediately and the force field covering the exit was gone. Starfire quickly flew through it and Robin clicked the stopwatch. He smiled at the reading and proudly spoke over the intercom;

"_Two minuets and ten seconds!_" She breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded onward. When Starfire emerged on the other side she found Raven waiting for her.

"Raven?"

"Surprise," she replied toneless. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"As you wish," said Starfire. So saying both girls lifted into the air and charged forward. Beast Boy joined Robin and Cyborg with a soda and a tofu hotdog in hand.

"Wht I misf?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

"Star just got to Raven," said Cyborg. Beast Boy found a seat and after sitting in it propped his feet on the table.

Starfire aimed a few well placed kicks at Raven which the pale Titans defended against with a personal shield. Starfire found her kicks to be a futile gesture and gained more altitude instead. Raven recognized this gesture immediately and moved to intercept her before Starfire could take aim. She got a few shots off regardless forcing Raven on the defensive once again. One starbolt nicked Raven off the shoulder but it only slowed her down. She hovered in close enough for Starfire to aim a punch, which the Tamaranian did. Raven quickly darted to one side allowing Starfire to not only miss but send herself off balance. Raven then took advantage of it and with her powers grabbed Starfire around the waist and sent her to the padded floor. The fight was over. Starfire supported herself off the floor with her arms and groaned. Raven landed not far from her dusting herself off.

"Sorry Starfire, better luck next time." She bent down and held a hand out to her. But long after Starfire would have taken notice of it she still didn't accept it. "Are you alright?" Starfire reached up and knocked Raven away with all the force she could muster. All three boys jumped up from their seats.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Cyborg. Raven brushed hair as well as hood out of her face to find Starfire with enraged green eyes standing over her. The alien princess dug her fingers into the floor and ripped a support beam out from underneath. A growl that meant she was summoning her strength for a mighty heave grew from her throat. Cyborg pulled Robin and Beast Boy down with him immediately after Starfire hurled the heavy beam directly at them. Cyborg held them flat against the floor as the control room was torn apart and destroyed. Starfire then turned her eyes back to Raven. She staggered to her feet.

"Was it something I said?"

"You will pay for this!"

"Wha-" She grabbed Raven by the shoulder and against threw her across the training room. No sooner did she plop to the floor than she had to crawl away from a barrage of starbolts.

"STARFIRE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

"AARRRRGHHHHHHHHH!!" Starfire completely ignored Raven's cries and continued to attack like she would die if she stopped. Raven prepared to surprise her but the second she stepped out of her cover a blast from Starfire's eyes hit her square in the chest.

"AH!" Raven bounced off the wall and rolled along the floor until Starfire stopped her with her foot. Shaking all over, Raven looked up at the alien girl. "Starfire…please…" As though she didn't even hear her Starfire reared back her hand with a fully charged starbolt. Then a green hummingbird flew in carrying a needle. Beast Boy flew up beside Starfire and stuck it in her arm. She whacked a hand at the changeling but missed. A second later Starfire's eyes drooped and she fell flat on her back. Beast Boy resumed human form and knelt down beside Raven.

"You hurt badly?"

"I'll live." The two moved their eyes up to observation deck. Still flat on their stomachs Robin and Cyborg slowly looked at each other with a shock that had not dwindled since the incident first occurred.

Taking deep breaths Robin asked, "What just happened?"

----------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

----------

Quid Pro Quo

Act.1

Sickbay was a mess of blur and distortion, why was this? Starfire then realized that she'd finally awoken and that her vision was still adjusting to the light. When she could see clearly once more she looked to her right and saw the doctor taking notes on her.

"Ah, welcome back." Starfire began to speak. "You'll be pleased to know Raven suffered no lasting injuries, apart from a now radical aversion to sparing with you." He added with a chuckle. She let sighed and let her head rest back against the pillow. After making sure she was indeed stable he walked over to the wall comm. "Sickbay to Robin, Starfire has regained consciousness."

-----

Shortly after the doctor's announcement Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy arrived in sickbay. They walked in just as the doctor made some adjustments to Starfire's I.V.

"Starfire…" Her eyes were drawn to Robin.

"Friends," she replied meekly. Nobody really knew what to say. "Raven I am so sorry-"

"Don't…say it Starfire. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation. Now if you could be so kind as to give it."

"Of course, my actions suggest that I am suffering from what my people call _The Rage_." They glanced at one another curiously. "It is an illness that my people have long believed to have been eradicated."

"Obviously that's not the case," said Cyborg. Robin sent him a look.

"What exactly is it Star?" asked Robin.

"It is a virus that causes cellular degeneration while also acting on the nervous system and provoking spontaneous bouts of completely irrational fury. The longer the virus is allowed to fester the more frequent the anger will arise."

"But you haven't been to Tamaran in ages," said Beast Boy. "For that matter you haven't even been in the same neighborhood." Robin's eyes narrowed and his mouth slacked open.

"Yes she has." All eyes, even Starfire's, turned to him. "We all were."

-----

_The Teen Titans rematerialized alongside each other in a dimly light circular room. As soon as they were in their physical form again quiet whispers and chattering broke out among hundreds of unseen onlookers. Robin glanced to his left to see a lone Psion finishing his use of a device, presumably the device that transported them. The five heroes looked everywhere but their hosts appeared to be shrouded in a completely opaque dark balcony. Robin felt Starfire ease behind him._

_"Who's in charge here?!" His voice echoed in the large room. Raven's eyes, hidden behind her hood, shifted about in search of someone they could see. "You're in violation of the treaty between your race and the people of Tamaran. What do you want?"_

_"Robin…" All heads turned to a voice that had called his name. The Psion stepped into the dim light, his facial features hidden behind a hood similar to Raven's. They noticed several sharp blades attached to his fingers. "…And the Teen Titans, known far and wide."_

-----

"The small amount of time we spent in that part of the galaxy might've been just long enough for Starfire to pick it up," said Robin.

"But why Starfire and not us?" asked Raven.

"The virus is only harmful to my species," said Starfire. Robin frowned as Starfire said this. It seemed a bit too strange, but it wasn't the first time they ran into something beyond weird.

"How bad will it get?" posed Cyborg. Starfire fought back tears.

"My symptoms will progress quickly, within a day my organs will begin to shut down, this will be easily recognized by my anger spells…which will become more and more frequent. Eventually the rage will either consume me completely or it will cause my heart to stop."

"No!" exclaimed Robin. All eyes turned to him. "I mean, your people are still around so obviously they found a cure for it." But Starfire shook her head despondently.

"There are two remedies; the one that was sanctioned by our scientists for mass production will have lost its effectiveness for me by the time we obtain it. The other treatment is said to have the ability to cure the rage at any stage."

Robin scratched the back of his neck; there was no way that second choice was _that_ perfect. "So what's the catch?"

"More than half of the number of patients who acquired it suffered devastating side effects. Some would say they would rather have remained untreated by it." This hardly seemed like good news. "It is however my only hope."

"Then we'll go after it," declared Robin resolutely. "Tell us where and how and we'll be back before you know it."

"Robin it is unlawful to possess the radical vaccine, if you are caught no allowances will be made."

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand. "Galfore's a stand up guy, I'm sure once we tell him what's going on he'll understand."

"I am sure he will, but that will not stop him from upholding the law."

"Well then we won't get caught," said Cyborg with a smirk.

"Tell us where to start looking and we'll go from there," said Raven toneless. The last thing Starfire wanted was to send her friends off on a mad crusade for something that may not even help her, something which could get them into serious trouble. On the other hand if they didn't try her life would end.

"Very well."

"Okay, any planets come to mind Star? Anywhere where we can start?" The Tamaranian princess gave it some thought. Finally she snapped her fingers as one name came to her.

"The Xinzi Bazaar; it is not a planet but actually a marketplace built on an asteroid belt. Many merchants and traders congregate there for both business and pleasure. It is also rumored that several merchants deal in rare contraband."

"Do you know any of em'?" asked Cyborg.

"I know of only one by name; Talus Brin. Galfore once told me about a merchant who had been accused of smuggling unstable weapons. If he is not in prison I believe he is the one you should seek."

"You got it Star," said Robin.

"Wait!" She said capturing their attention. She looked about timidly. "A-Are you all leaving?...I do not wish to be alone." Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy didn't reply ut instead grouped together in a huddle.

"We can't leave her by herself," said Robin in a low whisper.

"We'll just leave the doc on," said Beast Boy simply.

"Don't be stupid," said Raven. "We can't leave Starfire with only a hologram for company. And besides if she has another anger spell and damages his matrix there won't be anyone to care for her."

"You should stay Rob," said Cyborg.

"What? No way, if there's a cure out there I'm gonna go look for it," retorted Robin.

"You don't think we can handle it?"

"That's not the point!" He shot back a bit too loud. He cast a worried glance over his shoulder at Starfire. She was eyeballing them with a mixture of curiosity and anxiousness. "It's just….for something like this I can't stand sitting here not knowing what's going on."

"You know we can keep you prized as we go," said Cyborg.

"Yeah and from where you'd be in the galaxy it would take at least five hours for us to have a back and forth conversation, least until you put the finishing touches on the new T-Ship. Speaking of which is she seaworthy?" asked Robin in keeping with the vernacular.

"Like you said, long range communications are still in the works and weapons need tweak'n. But other than that we're good to go." Their leader nodded then moved back to Starfire's side. He took her hand in his and rubbing it gingerly gave her the best reassuring smile he could muster.

"Don't worry Star; we're going to save you." She managed to match his face, though admittedly it was nothing more than just a mimic.

"Thank you." Robin was still dissatisfied by the stress he detected from her, thus the boy wonder leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"Fight it, that's an order." With that short-but-sweet pep talk Robin stood up and departed sickbay.

----------

Robin plopped down in the middle chair before the large screen and summoned up the Titans North. After a moment of waiting the face of Red Star appeared.

"Robin, it is good to speak with you again comrade."

"Same here," replied Robin. "I just wish I could call just to say 'hey'." Sensing something was amiss Red Star moved to the screen.

"V'at do you mean?" He hesitated, not wanting to force his colleagues into an awkward situation.

"Starfire's very sick…..and I need a favor."

* * *

THE XINZI BAZAAR……………………

Hours after departing Titans Tower and traveling through the rippling and whirling environment of hyperspace, the Titans found themselves drawing close to the Xinzi Bazaar. The full length of the small line of asteroids stretched for about twenty miles from end to end. Their replacement starcraft was designed primarily like its predecessor with bits of Cyborg's own blue and white tech. imbedded along the fuselage.

"So this is it?" asked Robin.

"These are the coordinates Starfire gave us," said Raven looking about. "It sure looks like a market."

"No kidding, this place is more crowded than the video store on new release day," commented Beast Boy. His statement was not without merit though, the area around the market was filled with small transports and shuttles going to and fro. In fact the crowds were so large and busy that they necessitated numerous hovering traffic signals akin to the red, yellow, and green lights of Earth. Cyborg scanned what appeared to be a light pink shield around parts of the market.

"It looks like there's some sort of bi-permeable force field surrounding the docking bays." Beast Boy rolled his eyes as he didn't even bother to give two and half seconds of thought as to what Cyborg meant. "It's basically an energy bubble, so you should be able to just ease the T-Ship on through it."

"What and there's air on the other side?" asked Beast Boy. Raven scanned for just that and answered the Changeling's question.

"I'm reading a stable oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere…..so I guess so," she added with a little tongue and cheek. Robin all the while had already been moving the T-Ship through the force field. The process slightly caused their impulse engines to become a bit sluggish. They landed amongst the countless lines of other ships and each Titans hopped down from his/her pod.

"Okay, let's see if we can find this Talus guy," said Robin. So saying they split into four different directions in search of their quarry.

* * *

MEANWHILE, BACK ON EARTH…………..

Starfire watched the nighttime sky through the window in her room. She sighed from the lack of having her significant other standing beside her. The door chime rang out through the silence.

"Enter." Argent did so carrying with her a thermos and a few books.

"Oy Starfire, I have something for you." The red head turned away from her view and she smiled at Argent's offering.

"I am most grateful friend, but what is it that you have brought for me?"

"Well I know the doctor gave specific instructions on how you're only to receive certain foods right now, and Red Star is a bit of a stickler to the rules but…." She produced the thermos and poured Starfire a steaming cup of brown liquid. She took it with a droopy eyed smile.

"The chocolate that is hot…"

"I thought you could use some." Starfire took a few sips of the heavenly drink. "And I also brought along a few books from your Tower's library. I'm not sure if your taste in literature is the same as mine. Although I've been told Raven and I tend to have a bit of a morbid fascination." Starfire giggled.

"You also enjoy the depressing cafes?" The New Zealander shrugged.

"Sometimes." She leaned closer as though someone might be listening. "But sometimes it's just so bloody boring." The two girls laughed aloud and carefully tapped their glasses together. "To your recovery."

"And to your continued health," added Starfire.

"Cheers." After a moment's silence Starfire set her glass aside.

"Argent, I do hope I am not being a burden upon you and your team."

"A burden, rubbish!" retorted Argent vehemently. "Robin either did his homework or just called us at the right time. Our neck of the woods has been quiet for some time now. To be honest you've actually alleviated a large amount of boredom." Starfire grinned warmly.

"I am most glad that I was able to help." Argent chortled and swirled her hot chocolate in her cup.

"You know what this is missing? Some marshmallows."

"You are correct, I shall fetch them." But Starfire hadn't taken more than a few steps when she suddenly grew dizzy. Her path began weave and move about in a disorderly fashion. Argent slowly lowered her cup from her mouth.

"Starfire?..."

"oh…." Muttered the Tamaranian. Her sight split into double vision; soon all she could see was a foggy blur. "Oh no…"  
"What is it?" Argent jumped to Starfire's side and helped hold her steady. "Are you okay?"

"You should restrain…or sedate me….quickly."

"I don't understand." Starfire gasped sharply, her cup fell from her grasp and spilled her drink on the floor. Argent sprinted over to the wall communicator. "Medical emergency! Starfire's Quarters! She's-" A strong hand clamped over Argent's shoulder and pulled her away from the communicator. Argent froze stiff at the sight of two glowing green eyes staring straight into her own. "Sta-Sta-Star…"

Red Star entered the room. "V'hat is going on here?" The infuriated alien tossed her Titan colleague into Red Star sending them both reeling out into the hall. They were still trying to right themselves when Starfire hovered out into the hall, her fists charged and ready.

"ZENGTHA RU MAKA! KEK ZENGTHA ROR!!!!" Following her loud shout she hurled a supercharged starbolt at the pair, they leaped aside thus the ball of energy only made a hole in the vertex where the floor and wall met. Argent stood up, ready to use her own powers.

"Starfire! You-You are being….very unruly." Her statement, which was somewhat in jest, basically flew in one ear and out the other. In her angered state Starfire could make heads or tails of anything other than that everything and anything made her furious. Starfire lunged at Red Star and Argent but a rippling portal suddenly appeared between them and Starfire disappeared from the hallway.

"Herald?" called Argent. He walked around the corner looking smug.

"Who else?"

"V'here is she?" asked Red Star.

"Pretty sure I sent her to the common room," replied Herald. Yet just after he spoke they felt a short rumble followed by the lights flickering. "Or the basement." Argent rolled her eyes and flipped open her comm. link.

"Kole, Starfire's loose and she's raving mad."

----------

Kole and Gnarrk hid behind an upturned generator from the shower of starbolts being hurled at them.

"Really! I was wondering what suddenly ATTACKING US!" She stuffed her communicator away and bent over in a right angle. Gnarrk saw her assume her crystalline form and after taking a tight hold of her threw her like a boomerang. Kole spun about in the air, hitting Starfire around the waist, and causing her to fall. Immediately Gnarrk leapt on top of her and pinned her to the floor.

"Heska Vo!" The alien princess propelled Gnarrk off her with a blast from her eyes but no sooner did she begin to rise than she was held back down by a bright red energy staple. Argent floated down among Red Star and Herald. Her hands glowed as she did her best to hold the struggling Starfire at bay. Red Star quickly activated the holo-emitters and a moment later the doctor appeared.

"Well this seems problematic," he stated sarcastically. Argent was now sweating.

"Less chit-chat please!" He quickly sedated her ultimately relieving Argent of her tiring task.

"I'm having to use a larger and larger dosage," said the doctor. "I'm afraid soon it won't have any effect whatsoever." Kole resumed her flesh form and knelt down beside Starfire.

"Let's hope we won't find out."

* * *

REJOIING THE OTHERS…………….

The four Titans met out in front of a rather small shop, thought it appeared to get more business than the other curio stands spread about the market. They had all come at Cyborg's signal that he'd tracked down the merchant Starfire mentioned.

"That's his place," said Cyborg.

"Any idea of what to expect?"

"Sure let me just whip out my alien black market brochure," quipped Beast Boy. Robin ignored him and only stared harder at the entrance.

"Come on," urged Robin. One after the other they followed him inside. As soon as the boy wonder passed through the shop's threshold a chime rang throughout the air, signifying that someone was now present. The moment they entered the main area they had to step aside to allow someone to be hurried away.

"You'll get your contract order or you'll get it cancelled, don't you be trying to stiff me out of extra money!" He popped his eyes to the Titans.

"Service with a smile eh?" asked Cyborg sarcastically.

"Ha! You cater a whole kilo of marinated Tarkanian crickets to the house of an old hag for a good chunk of your life and we'll see how _chipper_ you are." He ended his rant and concentrated on just who it was now in his midst. "Who are you?" Robin parted his mouth. "No wait…." He zipped behind the counter and a moment later emerged with a holographic model of none other than themselves. "The Teen Titans right?"

"Oh how could you tell?" deadpanned Raven. He clicked the little projector off and narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously.

"Aren't there five of you?"

"That's why we're here," said Robin. "Our friend is suffering from the Tamaranian Rage." Talus lifted his head somewhat as minute details were now starting to make sense. "We need the cure."

"How long has she been ill?"

"Can't say for sure," said Cyborg. "A little more than a day." The alien merchant shook his head and began shuffling through a cabinet full of spices.

"The Rage is a fast moving bacterium, if she's allowed it to fester for more than one solar cycle then there's nothing the conventional cure can do, I'm afraid she's bought it." He then became aware of Robin closing the cabinet door on him. He pulled his hands away before the door was snapped shut.

"We don't want that one," said Robin slowly. "We want the **other** one." Talus shot his eyes from Robin to the others. "And we need it now, we were told you might have some stored away."

"You, crime fighters, are asking me to deal with you in contraband?" He said with a chuckle.

Beast Boy nodded admittedly. "Yeah, screwed up isn't it?"

"Look we're not exactly within our jurisdiction out here," said Robin. "Just give us what we need and we'll be on our way." Talus however only narrowed his eyes and stared upward dreamily.

"But what, I wonder, would you be willing to part with for such a……dangerous commodity." Robin rolled his eyes subtly with a look back at his teammates. "And it would seem you that you have little time to negotiate."

"How much do you want?" asked Raven.

"How much do you have?" He replied with a smirk. Satisfied with the amount of annoyance he'd cooked up Talus named a price. "Five thousand Zitarians." Beast Boy looked flabbergasted.

"WHAT! Five thousand Zitarians is crazy!!" Raven arched a brow at his outburst. With his hands held at his hips pompously Beast Boy retreated back towards Raven and whispered in her ear. "What's a Zitarian?" She lightly slapped up side the head.

"What _do_ you want?" asked Robin.

"I'm sure you're acquainted with the Ninth Circuit."

"Yeah," said Cyborg somewhat turning the word into a laugh. "We won it," said the half machine proudly. At this Robin had to smirk. Talus nodded and strode over to a computer where he displayed the familiar looking route of the race.

"This year the coordinators are adding a new challenge to course, thus far they managed the very difficult task of keeping it and its location along the course a complete secret. If I were to somehow gain insight as to the details of this hidden challenge I would have the favor of a most lucrative wager."

"So let me get this straight," began Robin. "You want us to go out there and get you insider information on the Circuit so you can rig a bet?"

"If you want to call it that." It was clear Robin was absolutely abhorred by the idea. "You get me the information I seek and I'll give you your cure."

"And in the mean time Starfire just keeps suffering until the end," said Raven with a low undertone.

"What if she's gone by the time we get done doing your dirty work? What if we loose her?" asked Robin desperately. Talus procured a pipe and stuffed it with what looked like some form of seaweed. With a shrug he lit it.

"Find another one." Robin could have been watching himself from the other side of the room and be just as helpless to stop himself. In an instant his rage had carried him across the ten feet separating him and Talus and his balled fist had knocked the alien clear off his feet. Robin growled a few times while being held at bay by all Cyborg and Beast Boy. Talus remained seated on the floor and examined the broken remains of his pipe. "You can get me another one of these too." Robin pulled his arms free of his friends, his will power being put to the test.

"Fine." At the risk of kicking the merchant repeatedly Robin marched out of the shop. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy shot Talus some hard looks then followed their leader outside. Talus rose to his feet, straightening his garments with an irritable look as he went. He peeked out through the window to make sure his visitors were gone. Talus sat down before a communicator where upon the disgruntled face of a Citadel guard.

"State your business merchant worm."

"Tell your Lord Trogaar to summon his finest bounty hunter." He glanced down at a 'WANTED' poster bearing each of the Titan's photos. "I have something that may interest him."

**To be continued………**

* * *

Again sorry for the wait. I have no excuse other than that I'm either busy or that I'm incredibly lazy. Those who know me well enough have probably guessed it's the latter. Next act will be along soon. Laters! 


	8. Quid Pro Quo act2

Finally the dry spell is over and I am back to writing good ol' fashioned vintage Teen Titans. YES! I'm sorry for stopping for this long. In fact it's been so long that it might be a good idea to read the first act. I'm gonna write summaries for all the seasons so far. That is if anyone's still interested. But thank you to everyone who reviewed last act; **Guardian of Azarath, Merchantfan, Linzheart92, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Samanthe2121, Golfprincess, Realfanficts, RoseXxxXThorn**

* * *

Quid Pro Quo

Act II

Talus rose to his feet, straightening his garments with an irritable look as he went. He peeked out through the window to make sure his visitors were gone. Talus sat down before a communicator where upon was the disgruntled face of a Citadel guard.

"State your business merchant worm."

"Tell your Lord Trogaar to summon his finest bounty hunter." He glanced down at a 'WANTED' poster bearing each of the Titan's photos. "I have something that may interest him."

* * *

As the Titans walked away from Talus' shop Cyborg shot a quick glance behind them then trotted up beside Robin.

"You know he's gonna knife us in the back the first chance he gets right?"

"Probably but that just means we'll have to stay one step ahead of him," said Robin. "How far away is the Calamerain System?" The others regarded him strangely. "Anyone?" he asked again impatiently.

"You're not suggesting we just pop in on Garan and ask him for the information," said Raven. "Because I highly doubt he'll cooperate."

"As big a fan as he is," added Beast Boy. "We may have to just steal it."

"We'll leave that option open only as a last resort," said Robin now finally having reached the T-Ship and hopping up inside his pod. "Besides, like you said….he's a fan." At Robin's confident smirk Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy joined him and off they went in search of the Ninth Circuit coordinator.

* * *

TITANS TOWER……………

Starfire had once again awoken in sickbay, this time under the restraint of wrist and ankle bands, a light sedative, and the quarantine protocol enacted. With sickbay locked down Herald opened a portal for Argent, Red Star, and Kole to pass through. They slowly walked up to Starfire's bedside.

"How are you feeling?" asked Red Star.

"Groggy…"

"Yes that's probably the sedative that's being given to you intravenously," answered Argent. "I'm sorry Starfire, but you really gave us no choice." Starfire shook her head.

"Do not….apologize for your actions." They lowered their heads regardless. "You should have confined and restrained me before then."

Kole assured her, "No one was sure it would get that far **that** quickly, this was nobody's fault."

"No…..I knew it was possible I simply…did not wish to be confined. My selfishness could have destroyed you all."

"Starfire," muttered Argent. The poor alien gasped out a pitiful whimper and leaked out a few tears.

"The next time it happens it is going to kill me."

"No it v'on't, we v'on't let it!" Declared Red Star. Still crying she shut her eyes and began falling asleep.

"Ohhhh….I wish Robin were here..." Kole smiled and brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Don't you worry, he's on his way."

* * *

THE CALAMERAIN SYSTEM……………….

Garan turned his seat with an incredulous and almost insulted expression on his face.

"I'm having difficulty seeing how your request could be anything short of jocularity." Robin and Cyborg exchanged looks. "That is….you cannot be serious can you?"

Raven sighed, "Trust me, he's serious." Garan darted his eyes about to each of the Titans. He seemed somewhat short of breath as he rose from his chair and paced about behind his desk.

"The victory you and your team achieved has attracted a great deal more appeal to the race and I can say with no ego that none appreciate that more than I. But you must understand how ludicrously impossible your request is. I cannot simply hand over our most closely guarded secrets."

"Starfire is dying," said Robin through a hushed whisper. "Please, help us." Garan looked sideways about his office as though afraid that they were being overheard. He then stepped closer to Robin so as not to take any chances.

"The last time we met you saved my life." Robin detected a hint that Garan might give in, but it was difficult to tell. "If you can do something for me I will give you the information you need." Robin rubbed his forehead forebodingly.

"Well do **you** want?"

"A relative of mine, Laden, is being held in Gordanian custody. If you could free him it would certainly mean a lot to me."

"Whoa whoa you didn't just say the Gordanians did you?" He nodded sadly. "Yeah well sorry but that's a road I don't think we should go down, we've got enough problems with the Psions."

"Isn't there anything else?" asked Raven as toneless as ever. Garan of course kept his grave face.

"I am sorry, but that is my condition." Robin, feeling sick to his stomach, turned away from Garan and joined his friends in a huddle.

"I know it sounds crazy guys but-"

"Rob there's two kinds of crazy; there's what he's asking for and then there's what you'll do for Star." Beast Boy and Raven exchanged somewhat amused glances. "You wanna go after Garan's friend so he'll give us the insider information so Talus will give us Star's cure." Robin paused, darting his eyes about to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Yeah."

"What're we waiting for?" asked Beast Boy slapping an arm over both Raven and Robin's shoulders. He backed away when two pairs of eyes sent him dark looks. "Yeah I'm gonna stand over there." Robin noticed Garan watching them rather apprehensively.

"We'll split up, maybe going after this thing from two directions will cause more confusion; Cyborg you and Beast Boy will choose a route at random while Raven and I will go another." Raven drew her attention to her belt where from her communicator began emitting its call. She opened it and found it was a text message update on Starfire's condition, as she had instructed the doctor to do before they left.

"What's up Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"Starfire had another anger spell," reported the Azarathian. "They're keeping her confined and mildly sedated."

"But that's not going to hold her is it?" said Robin grimly. Raven didn't answer though her hangdog look said it all; the next time Starfire would go berserk would be a terrible sight to behold. Robin returned to a talking posture before Garan. "Alright, we'll help this relative of yours. But we're not doing anything with your race in mind, this is all for Starfire."

"I…understand," Stuttered Garan. "I will provide you with the necessary coordinates." Robin gestured to Cyborg who at the moment was already downloading everything they needed. As they left Garan's presence the alien lowered his head in sorrowful regret.

----------

Soon enough the Titans found themselves once again going deeper into space in search of something that seemed not only lofty but another stepping stone to the much desired cure for their friend. The thick silence that dominated the atmosphere of the T-Ship seemed quite unconquerable at the moment, apparently they were all still a little surprised by the task they had just agreed to undertake. Finally however Cyborg managed to break the stiff silence.

"So we're really doing this then; we're gonna go after a Gordanian slave ship, bust in, and then bust out with one of their prisoners."

"The plan hasn't changed in the last hour," deadpanned Raven. "While I think this is a very bad idea it seems to be the only way to get what we need." Beast Boy practically banged his head against the control console before him.

"OH Mannnn! I hate those space iguanas! Why do we always have to go up against the baddest bad guys in the whole universe?"  
"They're not the worst," muttered Robin. That effectively cut a hole in Beast Boy's rant. For even he knew their newest enemy, the Psions, were not a threat to ignored in the slightest. The flight toward the Gordanian ship was mostly a dodge and hide flight. The fact that the ship was deep within Gordanian space didn't make the task any easier. As they flew onward they were completely unaware that another ship, under the shroud of a cloaking device, followed closely behind. At long last Raven spotted something on her forward scope and tapped her earpiece.

"I have the slave ship, approximately a thousand yards dead ahead." Robin brought the image on his own screen and then magnified for a closer look. As he expected the gargantuan hostile was armed to the teeth and escorted by several smaller craft. Beast Boy's left eye twitched and he suddenly grabbed hold of his throttle.

"Oh well we tried." Suddenly his pod went dark as the controls were shut down in an instant. He looked over to find that Cyborg had been the one who cut off his power. "Hee hee….just kidding." Robin's determined face never left the sight of ship, constantly thinking of possible ways he could get in.

"Raven."

"Mind reading aside, are you thinking what I hope you're not thinking?"

"You bet." Raven groaned and took off her headset. "Pick me up on your way out." Cyborg and Beast Boy, who at that moment were completely out of the loop, began shouting over their mics.

"Hang on what's going on?!"

"Pick him up?"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"QUIET!" bellowed Raven and Robin in unison. They still didn't answer the befuddled teens as Raven formed a dark shield around herself and phased outside of the T-Ship and into the vacuum of space. Much to the bug-eyed surprise of Cyborg and Beast Boy, Raven covered Robin's pod within her dark energy and pulled him out with her. It was clear that the strain of maintaining an atmosphere within her energy bubble was getting difficult for her to ignore. At Robin's signal Cyborg took command of the ship and piloted it to a safe distance. Raven meanwhile wasted no time in making her way towards the Gordanian slave ship with no regard for stops along the way. Beast Boy watched them grow farther and farther away with much apprehension.

"Can't they be detected or something?"

"Not necessarily," said Cyborg looking just as concerned. "Its not likely they could pick up on anything like Raven's powers, plus they're so small compared to everything else out there….."

"And that's all supposed to reassure me?" asked the changeling.

"Yeah, I didn't buy it either."

----------

It seemed like an eternity to Raven when they finally reached the hull and slowly phased through into the dark bowels of the ship. Once they were within the safe atmosphere Raven dropped the shield and fell to her knees. Robin bent down and taking her shoulders guided her back to her feet.

"You okay?"

"Not-Not really," she breathed. "Just promise we won't do that again." He shrugged.

"Can do my best." He cast a look both ways down the corridor they were in then and drew forth his communicator. "According to Garan, Laden is being held within the minimum security level……that's four decks up."

"Super," muttered Raven. She took his arm and again they began moving upward through the solid mass of the ship. Every time they passed through a new deck they narrowly avoided being seen by passing guards or other personnel. On one floor Raven had to actually back up from fear of being caught by the quickly approaching footsteps of a unit on patrol. Four decks later Raven finally stopped pulling them up and they settled back down to the floor. The two moved about like two stealthy shadows. They both came to a steady halt at a corner where upon Robin produced an extending mirror and carefully used it to peer around the corner.

"That's strange."

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"One of the cell doors ahead had got to Laden's."

"But….?"

Robin brought the mirror back and turned to Raven. "But no guards."

"Then it's probably a trap." Robin didn't dismiss Raven's logic but he could not shake the rationale for being their in the first place. They needed this guy so they could get the insider info so they can in turn get Starfire's cure.

"We'll have to risk it."

"Robin wait-!" Robin was already making his way around the corner. Rolling her eyes Raven followed after him. Examining the rooms within Robin finally found one occupant within the third cell.

"That's him……come on." Robin took Raven's hand and she pulled the both of them through the solid metal door. Once her dark energy cleared they approached an alien of Garan's species. "Laden?" He did not look up at them and said nothing. "Are you Laden?" Raven then grabbed Robin's arm.

"Robin! I'm no sensing any emotions from him."

"He's a hologram-it's a trap!" As soon as he said this a figure, once veiled in the shroud of a personal cloaking device, rippled into view. The figure was completely clad in black armor and it was obvious he was armed to the teeth.

In a strange computerized voice he said, "I am claiming the both of you for the price you fetch."

"Bounty Hunter eh?" said Robin. "I'm flattered."

"Replace that feeling with fear." Raising his arm the hunter armed a cannon on his gauntlet. Raven encased them within her powers just as he fired and forced them back through the door out onto the cell block. The shield quickly dropped as they toppled about on the floor. Their pursuer stepped out of the cell with his arm cannon and now one his shoulder ready.

"MOVE!" A single blue pulse from the hunter's shoulder forced the two Titans to spring apart. Robin came out of a sideways and somewhat awkward roll then threw a number of explosive disks. All of them hit their mark but they soon saw the Bounty Hunter was protected by a personal shield. "OH ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!" He felt Raven grab his shoulder and pull him away just as another shot from their foe came their way. The only amount of cover that was to be found was another open cell. They made their quick skip into the cell although not really fancying returning to prison after escaping it. Both gasped for quick breaths of air.

"He has a shield-"

"I saw that Raven!" barked Robin. Looking cross, the Azarathian folded her arms.

"Now what fearless leader?" The boy wonder unfurled a bird-a-rang. The slow steady footsteps of the hunter could be felt on the floor beneath them. Taking a quick look Robin flung the weapon around the corner. The bladed shuriken struck the lights above and in essence transformed them into a strobe light. With their enemy temporarily blinded Robin turned back to Raven.

"I'll go left, you go right." So saying both sprang out from their cell and darted in their directions. As soon as they were out their foe let loose a plethora of energy blasts and pulses from his shoulder cannon. For about three seconds his shoulder weapon gathered a charge then fired the enriched projectile at Raven. The jaded Azarathian forced two beams from under the floor to rise up and take the brunt of the blast. She then had them strike the hunter like two enormous baseball bats. He hit the opposite wall and was quickly bombarded by a good amount of Robin's arsenal. He barely recovered when a charging Robin came into view. The hunter engaged his cloaking device and disappeared before the point of Robin's staff jabbed into the empty wall. He straightened up and peered about with narrowed eyes. Raven closed her eyes and focused her energy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" From Raven a blanket of dark energy spread forth and proceeded to cloak the entire room. Robin remained at the ready, his likeness darkened by the mantle of Raven's powers. For a long agonizing moment there was neither a stir nor a sound. The bounty seemed to grasp the depth of Raven's abilities. Robin took a small step to his right resulting in the emanation of several tiny ripples from his feet. Raven turned her head slightly in his direction, realizing it was only him. Robin's grip on his weapon tightened. So far their enemy refused to show himself. Raven then detected the slightest of steps in a far corner.

"THERE!" Robin raced in the direction and swung his staff about. The weapon collided with the hunter's shield making it vibrate in Robin's hands. He spun around with another swing but this time when his staff hit it merely broke at the fault line. The bounty hunter took a swing at him, which he dodged and returned with a punch of his own. However Robin punched not the supposedly brittle armor but the shield and drew his pained hand back.

"Ahhhow!" The hunter grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the wall behind him. Robin collapsed at his feet and the bounty hunter's attention was back to Raven.

"You can disappear huh?" said Raven moving about. "Two can play at that game." So saying she disappeared beneath the floor. The hunter stopped in his tracks. From within the view of his full head helmet an infrared view of the room flashed before her. Unfortunately the only heat signatures came from Robin and what flaming debris lay scattered about. Above the bounty hunter's head Raven moved somewhat out of the ceiling and peered down at him. Unbeknownst to Raven he prepared a device on his other arm. Making her eyes darken Raven leapt down from her perch with the intent to strike. The Bounty Hunter wheeled around, fired an expanding energy net from his arm and pinned Raven to the wall. Several powerful shocks followed Raven's entrapment rending her inert.

Robin carefully watched the entire scene and slowly reached for a bird-a-rang. He had only let it unfurl when a foot stamped down on his wrist. He grunted and winced from the shock and trained his eyes upward. The bounty hunter stared down at him, shoulder cannon armed and ready.

"Drop your weapon…resistance is futile." Robin stole a quick glance up at Raven then let the shuriken fall from his hand. "My sister will be disappointed." Robin frowned up at him.

"What?" The last thing Robin saw before blacking out was a bright purple blast. The hunter lowered his hand and with the other reached up to a tiny panel of controls on his neck. A series of metallic clicks followed with the helmet retracting around the user's head. Once it had completely retreated to a compartment on her back, Blackfire let her long dark hair fall free.

"You're both a long way from home. You're about to get a lot farther." Tapping a panel on her wrist Blackfire, Robin, and Raven were suddenly encased in a bright light and beamed away.

* * *

Out in space, Cyborg and Beast Boy still waited for Robin and Raven's signal that the job was done. They remained in orbit around a nearby moon hoping the noticeable gravitational field would render them undetectable, that is Cyborg did anyway. The half teen half machine raised a hand to his comm. link.

"Yo Rob, you got the package yet?" All he received for an answer was static.

"Something went wrong," said Beast Boy despondently.

"You don't know that."

"Oh come on Cyborg! There's like a universal 'things-are-going-swell' time limit. Anyone with Raven should be able to schlep on up the length of that ship and back down in no time."

"Hang on; I'm picking up a small craft leaving the Gordanian ship." Just as Cyborg said a snip, tiny in comparison to the former, departed. "I'm detecting three life signs aboard; one human, one Azarathian……and one Tamaranian." Quickly the ship entered hyperspace and they were gone.

Beast Boy slumped down in his seat. "And things were going…oh so swell."

* * *

BACK ON EARTH……………..

The Titans North finally heeded Starfire's warnings and fully restrained her. An I.V. kept a fair amount of sedative to keep her explosive temper docile. She lay within an isolation chamber within sickbay. At the moment only Argent and Red Star were within the tower, the others had to contend with the occasional robbery or grand theft auto. Argent stared at her from behind four inches of glass. The tower's doctor stepped up beside her taking notes on a PDA.

"How is she?" asked Argent.

"Just as Starfire predicted her vital organs are beginning to shut down. Four of nine stomachs have also ceased activity." Argent held her arms from an imaginary frost and shook her head.

"There's nothing you can do? Can't you give her something to ease the pain?!"

"I have done everything I can to slow the bacterium's progress but the fact is we are relying solely on Robin and the others."

"So that's that then?" She said somewhat angrily. "We're just going to have a sit down and watch Starfire get worse." He nodded gravely.

"I am sorry, but that is precisely what we are going to do. Seeing how….its all we can do." He turned back to his workstation. From out of nowhere in her sedated stupor Starfire's eyes snapped open. Argent gulped.

"Uhhh…doctor." The alien looked about then tried to raise her arms only to find they were only allowed a certain amount of distance. With a ferocious growl she tugged harder and harder at her bindings until one finally came free. "Red Star get up here to sickbay!" Starfire yanked the I.V. out of her arm and blasted the rest of her bindings away. A fierce glow quickly came to life in Starfire's eyes and stuck her fingers straight through the thick glass. With little effort she pulled the entire pane out of its place and heaved it in their direction. Argent dove out of the way but the doctor remained in place as it merely passed through him. Argent stood up and looked back frantically.

"RED STAR!-" A quick and merciless green blast from Starfire's eyes knocked Argent against the wall beside the door. It opened and in ran Red Star.

"V'what is this?!" Starfire stepped out of the chamber, crumbling a piece of the wall as she went. "Oh…hello Starfire. G-Going for a stroll?" Starfire's present glare only twisted into something more terrible.

* * *

REJOINING ROBIN AND RAVEN………………

The two Titans sat beside one another within Blackfire's ship, which at this moment was streaking effortlessly through hyperspace. Robin sat wide awake and staring dismally at Blackfire, who piloted the ship with her back to them. He long realized that all of his tools and lock picks were gone, as was to be expected. Raven slowly came to, groaning and picking her head up off of his shoulder.

"You okay?" asked the boy wonder. She tried to reach up to her head but soon found that her hands, as well as her feet, were tightly bound. She scrunched her eyes shut for a moment.

"My head, it's like…….something is buzzing..."

"That would be the effects of a rather ingenious implant developed by yours truly." They looked forward as Blackfire slowly spun around in her chair. Much of her battle armor sat in the seat beside her, although she still retained her arm cannon. "You'll find those annoying powers of yours to be quite useless."

"Why Blackfire? After everything you've been through with the Etens and after what Starfire did for you-"

"No! I'm not going to be beguiled by my sister's persisting lack of memory. She seems to constantly forget why she and I never exchange mail."

"That never mattered to her," said Raven. "You're still her sister and as far as Starfire is concerned that's all that matters." Blackfire scoffed and began turning back to her console. "You have to let us go."

"I'm almost certain that I don't. I was hoping that Cyborg and Beast Boy would be close by but I'm sure the two of you will fetch a hefty price."

Robin ground his teeth. "Starfire is dying!" Blackfire paused. She faced him again though her posture remained quite casual. They stared each other directly in the eye.

"Is she now?"

"She has the rage." Blackfire let her eyes wander. "We've been looking for a cure, more specifically the illegal one." Star's sister cocked an eyebrow. "We won't have time to get her the legit one."

"And that's why I should let you go?" Robin and Raven gawked at one another.

"What?! Yes! And now's not the time to be sore about loosing the crown to her." Blackfire tilted her head at him. She then rose up from her chair and slowly approached Robin. She knelt down to his level and extended a hand to his face. Raven shot her eyes between the two. The resolute boy wonder didn't break their stare.

"You think that the only thing that I am envious of Starfire is the crown?" He narrowed his eyes. "You know when we first met all those years ago I had a, what is it you humans call it? A crush on you."

"Charming," deadpanned Raven.

"Shut up witch!" snapped Blackfire. She returned her attention to Robin. "When I saw you again on Tamaran I decided I would extend you my hand." Robin actually curved his mouth into a sneer.

"Yeah sure."

Blackfire's hand lingered on his cheek still. "I am serious. At the time I could think of no greater torment for Starfire than to taken away by that slime ball and then see you and I made as one. I would surely have invited her to our wedding."

"I'll pass." Blackfire chuckled derisively.

"You misunderstood me; I said I would have offered you then. Now….now I don't believe there would be a worse fate for Starfire to have her last moments be nothing but mindless fury and rage." Robin yanked at his bindings in a mad attempt to clasp his hands around Blackfire's throat. She finally stood up and retreated back to the control stick.

"You owe her," said Raven, her voice shaky.

"I owe her nothing. Were it not for her I would never have needed to warn my people and in turn would not have been sent to Eten hell!"

"And if it weren't for Starfire you'd still BE THERE!" Blackfire jumped up and grabbed Robin by the throat. Heaving him up, she brought her deep purple eyes to life. Raven tried with all her might to summon her powers but Blackfire's implant denied her. The dark haired Tamaranian slowly lowered him closer to her.

"I think you should keep conversation down to a minimal." She then let him fall back down beside Raven. The purple hue in her eyes faded. "We'll be arriving in Gordanian space within the hour, and I can't wait to see the look on Trogaar's face when I hand him two Teen Titans." Still seething, Robin scowled back at her while Raven sat herself flat against the wall.

* * *

"YOU SET US UP!!" Garan flew against the wall from Cyborg's powerful arms. The towering teen robot quickly stalked up to the alien and pinned him where he stood. "The whole thing was a trap and now Robin and Raven are gone!"

"I had no idea!" declared Garan.

"Now why should I believe you?" asked Cyborg, getting angrier by the second.

"I cannot answer your questions under the threat of disfigurement-tell him please," he pleaded to Beast Boy. The changeling put up his hands and backed away.

"I am staying so far out of this I might as well be back at Titans Tower. You're one your own dude." Cyborg rammed him back against the wall.

"I'm gonna give you exactly to the count of three and if you still don't sing there will a g-IANT threat of disfigurement!"

"You wouldn't!"

"ONE!"

"He so would," chuckled Beast Boy. "Maybe you should've whacked the idea around a little more before you screwed them over. I'm especially missing Raven's funny jokes right now."

"TWO!"

"I-I-I can't! I….I'm constantly under watch-if Trogaar finds out I said anything-"

"THREE! BRING ON THE DISFIGUREMENT!"

"OKAY! OKAY! Please don't!" Cyborg slowly lowered his curled fist. Beast Boy stepped closer to the cringing Circuit Promoter with crossed arms and an expression to match. "I was approached by a bounty hunter, a Tamaranian I think. She told me I was to send you after a captured relative-someone I valued. It was there that she intended to take all of you prisoner."

Beast Boy drew closer and supported himself off the wall with one arm. "This Tamaranian bounty hunter; she happen to have long black hair, narrow purple eyes, and an ego the size of Australia?" Garan thought a split second then nodded rapidly.

"A crude description….but yes, that's her." Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each and in unison they said;

"Blackfire."

"I assume her destination would be the Gordanian homeworld."

"She's already on her way," said Beast Boy. "Blackfire's got a huge head start."

"We'll gun the engines for they've got," said Cyborg. He then looked back down at Garan and smirked. "Now you my friend, I would like you to be somewhere I could find you. You know, in case things go bad and I need something to…'disfigure'."

"I promise I will not leave this place."

"Yeah well I'm not really the trusting type so," he grabbed Garan by the shoulders and pulled him toward a closet. "I think I'll just stick ya right in here."

"No! Cyborg! Cyborg unhand me! You can't make me a prisoner in my own-"

SLAM

Cyborg snapped the closet door shut and sealed it with a pass of his mini-torch. He then blew it out with a short puff from his mouth. "I think I just did. Come on." Garan's muffled cries and please for released drifted through the door as Cyborg and Beast Boy took their leave.

* * *

MEANWHILE, aboard Blackfire's ship………………

As Blackfire insisted, both Robin and Raven said nothing since their first conversation. The tip since then had been a dead silent one. At that moment however they heard the familiar beeping sound of one the Titan's communicators. Quickly irritated by the sound Blackfire snatched it up and opened it. She giggled and tossed the tiny device down at Robin's feet.

"It's for you." Both Robin and Raven hunched over to get a look at the screen. They saw Kole in the foreground and behind her sparks issued from many damaged sections of the towers.

"Kole?" She said nothing nor made any distinction that she heard them. "She probably can't see or hear or us."

"_Starfire has escaped, we did everything we could to stop her but…..her latest anger spell has put her in a frenzy beyond anything we can control._" Robin and Raven exchanged distraught looks. "_I repeat Starfire has escaped the tower and is now loose in the city. We'll do what we can to bring her back, but it doesn't look good…..for either of us._" With that the signal died and Robin's comm. link went dark.

"Sounds like things aren't going so well," sneered Blackfire.

"We've gotten through worse," said Robin. Again Blackfire merely snickered.

"Of course you have." She returned fully to her piloting. Robin carefully pulled the Titan communicator closer and then out of sight. Suddenly the entire ship shook tremendously. Using her momentum alone, Raven righted herself.

"What was that?!" she asked.

"As if it was any of your concern, some sort tacteon beam has been fire in our vicinity-its disrupting my ability to maintain a stable passage through hyperspace." Just as Blackfire suggested, a moment later an unexpected window popped up and they emerged from hyperspace. Immediately they were met with a much larger ship closing in on them and what appeared to be bringing them into its hangar. "X'hal be-damn them!"

"Buddies of yours?" asked Raven with the straightest face she could muster.

"Trogaar's personal guard, he would have them intercept me like this-the nerve!" She donned her armor but left her helmet stowed away. "Just stay here and keep quiet." Blackfire then disappeared through a sliding door leading out.

-----

Two Gordanian soldiers met Blackfire as she stepped out of her ship. They of course had their weapons charged and ready.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We are taking possession of this ship along with what spoils you may be carrying." Blackfire placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"You will have my ship when you pry the command codes from my limp fingers."

"An offer we will be more than happy to accept, now stand aside whelp!" They aimed their staffs at her. Blackfire, still smiling of course, merely stood in place.

"Go ahead, take your best shot." That they did. Both guards opened fire on the Tamaranian only to have their blasts impact her shield. Despite the obvious futility of their attacks they kept on firing. Blackfire finally grew bored with this and expanded her shield in a quick pulse. Both guards were taken off their feet and stunned. She giggled hauntingly, obviously quite proud of herself. It was clear that she didn't detect the presence behind her for she was taken completely off guard by a device that attached itself to her back. Shocked she tensed up as the device encased her in an energy field, after which her shield flickered then died completely.

"Not so arrogant…" She whirled around. "..When your only advantages are drained." Another Gordanian, donning a red cape of higher rank, walked up to her. He held his staff with one hand and fired a single shot. Blackfire fell to the floor gasping for breath. "I was not aware that the former Grand Ruler of Tamaran could be taken off guard so easily." Blackfire looked up in time to see his foot make contact with stomach. The force exerted sent her sliding all the way across the floor and into a number of crates. They tumbled over her like metallic avalanche.

"And to think I considered taking your ship and then leaving you on the nearest habitable planet." Blackfire felt herself being hoisted off the floor and held high above his head. "Now I feel destroying you will be far more gratifying."

The Gordanian captain then heard a short whistle behind him. Before he could turn around to see which of his men had made the noise a steel toe boot knocked him one good. Blackfire fell to the ground gasping for air. Once the captain regained his bearings he saw Robin holding two ready bird-a-rangs. Raven soon levitated out of the side of Blackfire's ship and tossed the discarded implant to the floor.

"That's all gonna be put on hold," said the Titan leader.

"Don't think I have forgotten your value. Lord Trogaar will acknowledge me with high honors for your capture." He looked back down at Blackfire with disdain. "Something far more precious then a paltry bounty." He reared the sharp end of his staff and with a roar moved to impale it upon Blackfire. He didn't take two steps before the weapon was pulled out of his hands and then he himself was thrown high into the air by Raven. He hit a large hanging light and both fell the floor with a thunderous crash. Groaning, he tried to shove the wreckage off himself but fell into unconsciousness. Blackfire regarded her saviors strangely.

"Why did you save me?"

"A simple 'thank you' would've been fine," said Raven. Blackfire pulled herself into a sitting position and Robin knelt down beside her.

"Are you going to sit there and tell me you don't feel the slightest bond between you and Star?"

"Why do you care about her so much?"

"Come on, after all this time is that really a smart question?"

"ROBIN!" At Raven's call he swiveled in place. Their downed foe had gotten to his feet and was out of his mind. Out of seemingly nowhere a blue sonic blast struck him in the side and he flew head first into the nearest wall, his head remained stuck in place while the rest of his body hung limply from the hole. Cyborg and Beast Boy stepped in the light.

Cyborg blew a cloud a steam from his cannon and reformed his hand. "Hope they don't mind, we let ourselves in."

"The timing is good," said Robin with a smile. "One liners could use some work."

"Yeah you'd know," retorted Beast Boy. Cyborg took a knee next to Robin and stared down at Blackfire in earnest.

"This would be the third time we've saved your spoiled little butt. I think we've earned some points by now." Blackfire uttered a short 'tsk'. Robin then reached out and gripped Blackfire's shoulders.

"Starfire would do the same for you, and that's something I know you're sure of. That's the kind of person Starfire is, help us…..please." Blackfire let her eyes fall to the floor. She rose to her feet, staggering a bit, and disappeared into her ship. For a second the Titans all assumed she would simply take off and leave them. However a moment later she reemerged carrying a small canister filled with completely clear blue liquid. She handed it to Cyborg and crossed her arms.

"The radical vaccine has unique properties that will cure the Rage at any stage, however, it is because of those 'unique properties' that the vaccine also has unpredictable random side effects." Robin tore it from Cyborg's hands.

"Wait a second; you've had it with you the whole time?"

"You think you and Raven were the only things on list to sell? You of all people now should see the vaccine for the commodity that it is." Robin eyed her suspiciously. Blackfire rolled her eyes and began pilfering the downed guards for valuables. "Have Cyborg scan it if you don't believe me. But more Gordanian ships will be showing up soon so if I were you I would count my blessings and go." Robin jerked his head toward the T-Ship thus Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy headed towards it.

"Thank you."

"I believe I am the one who now deserves the points," stated Blackfire. Robin smirked and began walking backwards.

"We'll see, stay out of trouble." He then disappeared to join his friends. Blackfire smile a conniving one and looked down at a guard she had yet to search.

"Trouble, such an annoying companion."

* * *

EARTH……………

As the Titans made their final approach over their home planet Cyborg began trying to make contact with Titans North.

"Red Star, Argent….are there any Titans within a ten mile radius of Jump City?" They breached the clouds in a slow and steady descent. Robin made ever watchful scans with his eyes. The tired and worn voice of Red Star soon answered back on the comm. link.

"_Cyborg…is that you?_"

"You got it, what's your status?"

----------

Red Star ducked around a street corner, several scratches adorned his face. He gripped his Titan Communicator and covered his face from a nearby explosion.

"Regrettably-

BOOM!!

"Regrettably Starfire is unable to stop herself! V'e are doing v'hat we can but it will not suffice."

----------

Robin considered his options. "Cyborg, get me low enough for a drop. Red Star find some way to lure Starfire into the air towards me."

"_V'hat are you going to do?_" Robin unbuckled his restraints and slipped on his R-Glider helmet.

"Something crazy."

"Go figure," muttered Beast Boy.

Back down below Starfire used her eyes to ignite a passing car. The driver barely escaped the burning vehicle before it exploded and began rolling down the hill. A passing crowd froze at the sight that was hurtling toward. Kole stretched her arms and legs out in an X formation and turned crystalline. Gnarrk promptly took her in hand and rolled down the road like a disjointed wheel. With great timing on Gnarrk's part Kole intercepted the wreckage and took the full force of the hit.

Starfire had abandoned all forms of speech and merely roared with insatiable fury. Everywhere the slightest sight or movement offended her in some way and it was soon dealt with accordingly. She stepped by a charred mailbox and paused at the sound of a short squeal. She turned and saw a little girl cringing in fear. The energy in Starfire's hands lit up.

"P-Please…y-you're my favorite Titan. Why are you doing this?" Starfire's movements faltered. She felt weak at the knees and staggered to the ground. Her admirer began moving forward.

"Stay back!" Starfire's words were sudden and harsh. The girl froze. Starfire looked at her with still burning green eyes but were now riddled with tears. "I-I-I am not…well. I am sick…" Starfire's fan remained rooted. The alien felt something hit her on the back and with a low growl turned to see Argent wielding a large baseball bat made of her energy. Starfire immediately forgot about the girl and gritting her teeth soared into the air after her fellow Titan. Argent took off as fast as she could all the while knowing that she couldn't out fly Starfire for long.

"That's right," she whispered while looking back. "Just follow Argent."

The T-Ship grew ever closer to the ocean surface. Finally Argent and Starfire came into view. Robin fixed the last of his gear to readiness and gave Cyborg a nod. The Titan leader then allowed himself to be released from his pod via a bottom hatch. The wings on his R-Glider unfurled and he soared toward the two Titans. In a maneuver as simple as tag team Argent and Robin passed each other at tremendous speeds. Starfire's eyes caught sight of Robin. He sped past her and her thoughts instantly shifted from Argent to the boy wonder. He circled around the uppermost spire of the nearest building and readied the antidote, now equipped with a syringe. He took a deep breath and engaged the jet pack on his back. He began flying however into a flurry of starbolts being sent his way. Taken off guard Robin threw his hands up and the vaccine was knocked out of his hands. He gazed down at its shrinking likeness with a horrified gawk. Before he knew it Starfire had caught up to him. She drove her fiery stare into him like a stake.

"Starfire-"

"HA!" Her hands exploded, sending Robin soaring backwards.

Down below the syringe hurtled ever closer to the ground. A portal then appeared on the ground and out popped Herald. His extended hand caught the vaccine and he leapt out of the portal. Not a second later he blew his horn to create another aperture and threw the precious cargo into it.

Robin, seeing the world as nothing but a spinning blur, once again made out the image of his uncontrollably furious girlfriend coming straight at him. He frowned slightly when he also saw a portal open behind her and from it emerged the vaccine. It spun past her like a boomerang but she took no notice. Robin caught it with no time to spare for he and Starfire collided in mid air and began to sink down towards the earth. On a nearby rooftop their teammates and Titans North gathered. Raven formed a platform beneath them which doubled as a slide into the ocean. The redhead and spike haired young man toppled into the water with a splash. They bobbed motionlessly on the water's surface.

"Come on," ordered Cyborg. He quickly made his way down to his friends where he saw both were unconscious. The vaccine was still held within Robin's slackened grip but there was one distinct difference;

It was empty

* * *

The doors to the common room swished open, well they opened partly. Beast Boy slipped his hands through and forced them open the rest of the way.

"I'm glad we got most of our humble little hut here fixed up but there's still a couple of kinks." Raven looked up from a magazine.

"The job is all yours if it bothers you that much."

"Sure it's all easy for you; you just zip on through anything. But for poor sweet salient guys like me it's a little tougher. And what are you reading? Don't you usually have a book glued to your nose?" Without looking up this time Raven replied.

"Out of books, need to order more."

"Ah, right." He took a short leap over the couch and sat on the other end. "So! How's Star doing this morning?"

"Fine, of course as fine as one can be without knowing what time of day it is."

"Still can't see huh?"

"Blackfire did say the side effects would be unpredictable. At least we have the benefit of knowing its only temporary."

Beast boy nodded and picked up the remote, flipping it up in the air as he went. "Right, after all it's better to be blind than to see a stupid world." Raven trained her eyes from her catalogue and stared at Beast Boy with an entirely straight face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know." Beast Boy was then saved by Robin and Starfire entering the common room. Just as Beast Boy had done Robin had to force the door open. He stepped in and looked back at Starfire. She followed after him staring straight ahead, though of course she saw nothing.

"You okay Star?"

"I am, I am sure the first step toward the sofa is right here." Unfortunately the poor blinded alien overshot it and she began toppling forward. Needless to say Robin was there to catch her and catch her he did. She took in a deep breath. "Oh, thank you Robin."

"No problem." Starfire reached a hand out and eventually found the couch. Using it as a guide she found the edge without a problem and sat down. Beast Boy shifted his attention between her and his show.

"So…" She turned her head toward him. "You're okay with seeing…..nothing."

"Yes Beast Boy, temporary blindness is a small price to pay for survival." He exchanged an awkward glance with Raven.

"Right." Robin hopped over the coach beside Starfire and handed her a letter.

"This came for you this morning."

'Oh, thank you Robin." She took the envelope but both of them quickly remembered she couldn't read it. Robin beat his forehead and gently took it from her.

"Sorry." Using a single blade on one of his bird-a-rangs he sliced open the envelope and removed its contents. "Well its looks like someone sent you a 'Get-Well' card." Starfire smiled and drew closer to Robin in excitement. He opened the card, which had been hand decorated with her likeness in crayon. "_To my favorite Titan from your biggest fan. I'm glad you're not __**that**__ sick anymore_." Both he and Starfire chuckled. "Doesn't have a name anywhere here." Starfire looped an arm around his and settled back on the sofa.

"It is okay, I know who sent it."

THE END

* * *

You have my word the next episode will be out soon. Hopefully I won't get into another slump. I just hope it hasn't been so long that you've all lost interest. Anywho, hoped it was adequate. Laters! 


End file.
